Don't You Remember
by PolarBearBaby
Summary: When Raylan is transferred back to Kentucky, a move he neither wanted nor asked for, he'll have more than just career troubles to sort out. An ex-wife, dysfunctional family and the woman whose heart he broke for the woman who broke his are all baggage he'd thought he left behind. AU-ish, season one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you for stopping in and giving this a shot! I've been writing Sons of Anarchy fiction and decided to give my other muse a stab. This is a short little trial chapter to test the waters. I see there isn't many Justified stories here and I find Raylan much more of a challenge to write so my continuation is really depending on feedback and readers. **

**I really hope you enjoy this! xoxo**

* * *

><p>The light turned green, Alice and the two other elementary school teachers began to hustle the load of fourth graders across the busy intersection when something caught her eye. A hat, a very familiar hat she'd seen on her nightstand many nights, many years ago. Alice stopped mid-step and stared as the hat made its way into the courthouse. Horns blared at her but she remained frozen until she heard her coworkers calling out to her and her students' shrill little voices.<p>

"Miss Abbott!" She blinked a few times before hurrying to the corner, an embarrassed look on her face. "Are you okay?" One of her students, Michael, tugged at her hand for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired this morning." She smiled and looked at her fellow teachers and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm good."

She had to get her head right, she had to focus on the day and the mass of little people she had to care for. It was a stupid field trip idea, she never should have gone to Tim with the idea. With a look to the other teachers, she slipped into the bathroom and splashed some water on her face.

"Get through the stupid presentation," she spoke in a whisper and glared at her own reflection. "Forget him." Alice tried to force herself to but she just couldn't. "Why now?" She really wanted an answer but there was no plan to ask him, ever. She'd gotten over the heartbreak, moved on but seeing that damn hat sent her hurling right back to all the pain and confusion.

Composing herself, Alice made her way back to the group to see the presentation had already started. She winked at Tim, her current romantic steady, and took a seat in the back of the room. They converted the conference room into a makeshift classroom where two US Marshals went on about their job and the same safety lessons they tried to drill into the children. That could only hope that hearing it this way would make it stick, especially after two kids from a neighboring school had been the targets of attempted abductions.

"This was a great idea."

Mrs. Crenshaw leaned forward and whispered over Alice's shoulder. She turned to respond when she saw Raylan Givens strutting through the office. He still had that same swagger she'd fallen in love with, aside from some graying at his temples nothing had changed, even his boots were the same. She gasped a little and quickly turned away, trying to focus on Tim.

Alice just nodded and kept her eyes on Tim instead of looking back to see if Raylan had noticed her, probably not or so she hoped. The speech sped by, Alice swallowed hard as she stood and walked out of the meeting room with her eyes on the floor but she swore she could smell him as she shuffled the kids down toward the courthouse cafeteria.

"Hey," hearing Tim calling out to her and not Raylan was bittersweet. "You think they liked it?"

She had no idea; Alice had hardly been paying attention. "Yeah, I do. You and Rachel were great."

Sneaking a quick kiss once the kids were out of view he winked and smiled proudly. Tim was by no means perfect. He drank too much, had issues brewing in his head from the war but he was a good man who treated her well. Somehow, though, a part of Alice still longed for the aloofness and smug attitude she got from Raylan while they were together.

"Do you want to grab dinner tonight?" He asked as she started walking toward the elevators to meet up with the kids and teachers who had already started lunch.

Alice shook her head. "I have to do report cards, I should have done them over the weekend but I was with you." He laughed and nodded. "Maybe tomorrow." Another peck on the cheek and Alice stepped into the elevator, seconds before the door shut Raylan slipped in, his face blank as he hit the button for the lobby.

"On the Crowder case?" Tim asked, holding the door open to allow Raylan to answer.

"That I am." He spoke low, nodded, and watched as the doors finally slowly closed. "Alice Abbott, it's been a while."

"Yes it has." Alice kept her eyes on the elevator doors, their blurry reflection made her stomach turn. "You said you were never coming back to Kentucky."

"I didn't pick Kentucky."

"Not surprising." The bell rang out signaling Alice's floor and she stepped forward before the doors even opened. Without looking back, Alice stepped out of the elevator and forced a positive tone of voice, "Welcome home, Raylan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter... Still testing but we'll see if the numbers continue! Just getting to see how our characters interact here, will spice it up very soon! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Wearing her favorite cotton sundress Alice sauntered around the kitchen feeling buzzed. She had a rocks glass of bourbon in her hand, dinner on the stove and Neil Young flowing through her speakers. She was a damn Kentucky girl through and through. The stack of report cards on the coffee table lay untouched; she'd gone right for the bottle when she got home. Although she had planned to finish them, Alice couldn't shake Raylan from her thoughts long enough to concentrate.<p>

There was a knock on the screen door, it rattled on the frame like all the old doors did up and down the road she lived. Alice could see his silhouette on the wall, tall and skinny with the damn hat on his head. Her bare feet slapped against the floor as she moved down the long hall.

"Raylan." She said slowly, her voice timid and accent much thicker than he remembered or maybe his had just faded that much. "What are you doing here?"

"I taught you better than that." He pointed to the open storm door. "I know it's rural but that don't mean it ain't dangerous."

Alice smiled a little and grabbed the sawed-off shotgun that stood against the wall beside the door. "I know." She replaced the gun and glanced out to see the black federally issued Lincoln parked beside her lawn. "Now, did you just come to make sure I'm protecting myself?"

"Not exactly."

Seeing himself in, Raylan looked around the house; it was her parents' at one time but she'd done the work to truly make it her own. It was a large, single, classic southern home and it would have been worth a fortune had it not been nestled in the small hollow outside Lexington. Even the hicks lived in good-sized houses, usually left to them by their parents. It was the shape the owner's kept them in and the number of stalled cars on the lawn that made the difference. Tangling his fingers in her hair Raylan kissed her forcefully; he pressed her against the wall with a thud. She murmured indistinctly into his mouth but she sounded pleased with his bold move.

Using hardly any strength Alice thumped her fist against his chest. "Stop," she managed a bit of forcefulness in her voice despite wanting him more than ever. "You don't get to do this." Raylan stepped back but he still leaned over her, Alice's back was right up against the wall. "Maybe you should go visit Winona."

"She's in Kentucky too?"

Alice laughed and sucked in her cheeks. "Yeah, she's living in a big old pretty house in Lexington."

"And little Alice Abbott is still living in the hollow?" He took off his hat and dangled it on the handrail post beside them.

"Unlike some people I don't run from who I am."

Standing up tall now, Raylan scooped his hat up and nodded. "I'm actually here on business."

"And what business is that?"

"Ava Crowder, she still living down at Bowman's?"

"She is, and I'm sure you already know he's dead." Alice said with a scoff, he knew both facts and Alice knew he knew. "You can go now, Marshal."

Tipping his hat, he stepped out onto the porch and bopped down the steps, his boots tapping on each wooden plank. It was then that she allowed a few tears to fall, Alice swore she'd never let him see her cry again.

* * *

><p>"He really thought I wouldn't, or that I couldn't." Tim was loose at dinner the next night, he was already a few beers deep by the time their meals came to the table. "So, I shot him dead."<p>

Alice drew her head back, surprised, but laughed and nodded. "Well now, aren't you a model of self-control?"

With an air of secrecy, he leaned over the table and chuckled. "You want self-control, we got this new Marshal, shot someone on sight in Miami so he got tossed up here, apparently it's his M.O. or so I hear." Sitting straight again he ordered another beer and a water to appease Alice. "He's from Harlan, Raylan Givens, you know him?"

"I know everyone from Harlan, baseball star in high school if I remember correct, before my time though." With a cheeky wink, she tucked in to her meal and tried to move away from that conversation but it was impossible. "What's his story, aside from killing men."

Tim shrugged as he too began to eat. "Don't know much more than that but he walks around like he's got a ten foot dick."

Choking on her dinner Alice couldn't believe he'd said something so crude let alone in the middle of dinner. "Jesus, Tim." She coughed a few times before taking a sip of water. "I saw him when I was there, he does have a, way about him."

"Good Marshal, I can't complain."

"Yeah," she lowered her voice and rolled her eyes. "Sounds like you can though."

The conversation turned from Raylan to her work and just as Alice was starting to enjoy herself again Tim's phone rang, it was Art, his boss, and so had no choice but to answer it. They spoke quickly and without even saying a word to her, he asked their server for the check. "Everything okay?"

"I'm being summoned, sorry Alice."

She pouted and placed her fork down. "You've been drinking, Tim, you really shouldn't be doing anything work related."

"It's not. Soldier at the VFW won't let Raylan and Art in, neither are vets." Alice nodded at that, she assumed it involved Arlo who, was indeed, a veteran. "Let's go, I'll invite them in and then we can head back to my place."

Huffing she nodded and waited anxiously while the server ran Tim's debit card and he signed the slip. "Why don't I drive? You've been drinking."

* * *

><p>Alice watched as Tim waved his military ID to allow Art and Raylan entrance, she wanted to hear his smooth voice again. Her eyes closed as she remembered the way he'd talk to her, his words were cold and detached but his voice was always warm, Alice could pick out the kindness in his assertions it was just a matter of listening to what he wasn't saying. When she looked up again they were still talking and Alice was impatient and secretly she wanted to see Raylan, he drew her to him in ways she couldn't describe.<p>

"Gentleman, is everything alright?" She joined the conversation and glanced at her watch with a shy smile. "I was just wondering if I might just run along, Tim. It's getting late."

With a confident nod, Art pointed off to the car she'd just come from. "Take him, he's no good to us half in the bag."

"Sorry," Alice grimaced and pulled Tim away. "But I told you," she scolded him. Granted, he wasn't drunk and just one beer would have been enough to push him off whatever they were working on. She shook her head and laid off, he wasn't on duty and he wasn't drunk, she was just agitated. "Let me just take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Six Years Ago**_

"Raylan Givens." Alice smiled as the handsome, tall and mysterious gentleman took the barstool beside her. She knew him; most of the girls in Harlan County knew exactly who he was, in such a small town the all-American type tended to be extremely popular. "I heard you came back to Kentucky." Keeping his cool exterior Raylan looked the young, leggy blonde up and down trying to place her but he was unsuccessful. "Alice Abbott," she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

He smirked and nodded, removing his hat and placing it casually to his left while leaning closer to her on the right. "Coach Abbott's daughter?"

"That would be me." She smiled, hearing he at least knew she existed as exciting.

"I remember when you were born." And her excitement faded quickly with those words, her smile gone, Alice didn't want him thinking of her as a baby. It was pure luck she'd seen him and her chance to flirt was brutally murdered by that comment. "Little League championship, I can still see him racing off the field." Raylan grinned and ordered a Jim Beam on the rocks. "I've been back in Kentucky for some time now."

"Native son returns, it was the big news back in the hollow. Not too many people we're happy about that though." She ran her finger over the badge on his belt. "Switching sides and all."

"And what side are you on?"

Alice laughed and shook her head, the apathetic attitude she'd been working on crumbling. "None, I'm a school teacher actually but I do still hear things."

With a reserved smile Raylan nodded, his eyebrow raised high up into his hairline. "How's your dad?"

"Good, retired from the high school coaching staff a few years ago with three titles under his belt." Spoken like a proud Daddy's girl, she beamed and took a long sip of her beer. "You been to see your dad?"

Swilling the ice in his glass Raylan shook his head and motioned for the bartender to pour him another. "You said it, switching sides and all. Don't think he'd quite like to see me."

Chatting and drinking turned into kissing and groping in a motel room a few miles up the road. Breathlessly, she pulled the rest of her clothes off, pushed him down on the bed and quickly crawled on top of him. His fingers gripped her hips as she straddled him, a guttural moan leaving his lips as Alice wriggled around, her lips leaving wet kisses up and down his chest.

"Little Alice Abbot," he held her face and lead her lips roughly back to his.

* * *

><p>Raylan didn't have a problem with Tim as much as he had a problem with partners in general. He liked to do his job, his way that wasn't usually the best choice, and not have to answer questions or explain himself. "I'm driving," he said coolly as they exited the elevator and headed out to the parking lot. After nine months as the newest Marshal in the office Tim didn't mind being treated with some attitude, he nodded and made a crude gesture they both chuckled at before climbing in the passenger seat.<p>

"Thanks for last night," Raylan mumbled. "My father, it's a long story." He waved his hand between them as if to clean any interest in exactly what the story was.

"No problem." Tim scanned the file in his lap as they drove, chewing on a pen cap. "You played baseball, I was a pitcher in high school." Raylan couldn't hide his shock as he drove but Tim's eyes were down and he hadn't noticed. "The girl I'm dating, she's from Harlan, younger than you though."

"The one from last night, the blonde you came with?" So, she'd been talking about him, Raylan wanted to know more. Tim nodded and continued to skim the papers. "I don't remember her."

"She didn't say much, just that you played ball."

Raylan pursed his lips; her seeming indifferent made him crazy. Normally he didn't get wrapped up with women but that was when they wanted him. It was the fact she kept pushing him away that made him more and more interested. "I did, up until high school." They parked across from their fugitive's ex-wife's house and settled in to wait. "That girl you're with, she…"

"I'll bet you lunch he's already been here," Tim tossed the file into the backseat. "Sitting in a cell for that long, the first place you're going to go is your wife's, right?"

Raylan didn't say anything, the first place he'd gone after being transferred back to Kentucky was Alice's, had he known that his own ex-wife was there he wasn't sure he'd have made a different decision. "I'm not a paroled convict who hopped state lines."

Tim played the sweet, caring cop while Raylan was tough and suspicious and it seemed to work. She said if she saw her ex-husband, she'd be sure to call but they'd find out later how well they did, when they caught the guy. They both walked slowly back to the car, no new leads meant they were at a standstill.

"He's got a kid," Tim piped in. "I'll bet you lunch tomorrow he's there now."

"What school?" Raylan was already backing up to make a U-turn and head off back to the courthouse. "I'll drop you at the office and check it out?"

Tim smirked and shook his head. "I think I'll take the school, I have an in it seems."

* * *

><p>"So, when I say taxation without representation, what does that really mean?" A number of hands shot up but Alice smiled and added a bit more to the question. "I don't want the definition; I want it in your terms. How would you explain it someone who didn't have that textbook." A few hands went down and she shook her head. "Guys, come on we went over this yesterday and you have a test on Friday."<p>

When the principal knocked on the door the students looked up excitedly, seeing who it was incited a round of 'oohhhhs' that didn't fade until after Alice left the classroom. She stopped and her smile turned into a deep frown when she saw Tim and Raylan with Mr. Thompson. "Is everything okay?"

"For the most part, these gentlemen are with the US Marshal Service, Gutterson and Givens."

"I know who they are," she interrupted the introductions. "What's going on?"

"Michael Hayes, his father was paroled in Virginia but didn't check in with his parole officer and he's MIA. We're thinking he might be sniffing around the kid." Tim said with a coy smile for his girlfriend.

"Oh God," Alice sighed deeply. "Poor kid, okay, I'll keep my eye out at recess and dismissal."

"I have some pictures," Raylan said as Tim and the principal chatted about the uniformed officer they'd post at the building's main gate. "If you'd like to see, so you can spot him."

Alice scowled but nodded and took the mug shot he handed her. "He doesn't know, I didn't tell him," she whispered.

"I know."

"Please don't say anything, Raylan."

Glancing back to see Tim was still busy Raylan lowered his voice and closed in on her. "You know, what happened when I left, it wasn't…"

"I'll let you know if I see him." She said loudly and waved the picture. "I can call Tim, right?"

"Or me." Raylan handed her his card, he could see she didn't want to take it but for appearances she had to. "Have a good day, ma'am." He tipped his hat before walking away and that simple action made Alice to scream. His smug attitude twisted her up and she hated how quick she was to react to him even after all the time since she'd last seen him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There are a few of you and since I love writing this I'm going to keep it going! We shall see what happens... xo**

* * *

><p>Raylan Givens had a long list of enemies but not all of them were people he'd arrested or associates of men he'd killed. His last shooting, that was certainly one that made him a whole gamut of new and dangerous <em>friends<em>. His transfer was a strategic move to get him away from the media circus in Florida and keep him safe as well as work as a perfect way to reprimand him. He was never shy about his disdain for Kentucky and his chief knew that. They also knew the crime family in Florida had an impressive reach but Raylan wasn't being as careful as he should have been. His father, a childhood friend as well as his ex-wife and her husband were on top of the list of folks who were far from pleased to have him back in the hollow. If only he'd been less preoccupied with those enemies he could have avoided a growing mess.

Tim and Raylan sat in the SUV a few blocks down from a where an eyewitness had placed their paroled fugitive just moments before. Raylan's hat was tossed haphazardly in the back as he scouted through squinted eyes hoping to end this. They knew the closer he got to the school the more dangerous he became. It wasn't too long after that they listened carefully over the radio as the man, Joseph Hayes, was taken down before he could get close to their station.

"Shit, I was looking forward to a little action." Tim groaned as he flipped the file shut for the last time. "We did the work and some damn uni's got the collar."

Raylan just smiled, he'd had his fair share of runners get away, ones he'd worked much harder to trace. This was small time and he didn't mind a relatively relaxing day as long as he wasn't behind a damn desk. "Next time, sport." He joked as he threw he car in drive and pulled out of the parking spot. "Art said you were a Ranger?" Tim nodded, his eyes scanning the passing houses as they drove right by Alice school and back to the office.

"Sniper, did a few tours in Afghanistan. What about you, before the hat and boots?"

"Dug coal." Raylan answered without any hesitation. It wasn't like Alice thought, he wasn't running from who he was he just needed more than the people around him. "Not sure which is more dangerous though. Rest is history."

"I heard about your history," Tim smirked. "Court reporter, Winona right? She was up in the office over lunch yesterday looking for you."

Raylan's head whipped around to look at Tim. "No one told me that."

"She said not to tell she'd been asking." With a curious look Tim watched Raylan drive, clearly very distracted. "I didn't think it was like that, sorry."

"Like what?"

"Seemed to me like you broke her heart, looks the opposite now. What did happen, if you don't mind my asking."

"Apparently she fell in love with the realtor." Raylan shrugged it off and ran his fingers through his deep brown hair. "Marriage seemed like a good idea at the time, divorce was better." He hadn't believed that at the time, not by a long shot but it was his standard line since Winona told him about the affair.

"Ehh, past is the past." An uncomfortable air settled in the car and Raylan knew Tim was at a loss as to what to say. The rest of the drive was silent until Raylan broke down and turned up the radio.

* * *

><p><em>**Five and a half years ago**<em>

"I've been to Venezuela, didn't see much but the food was good." Raylan lined up his shot and tapped the billiard ball, it rolled across the felt and sunk right in the corner pocket.

Alice laughed and shrugged, placing her stick down yet again. "I guess you only see the less than desirable places when you're chasing fugitives? Dark allies, ghettos and all that?" Sitting up tall she sipped her beer and watched as he sank yet another ball but, for her benefit, purposely missed the next.

"Most times, that's about it."

"You meet your ex-wife on one of those wild chases?"

Raylan smiled nostalgically and nodded. "Salt Lake, not very exotic." He explained and gestured to the table for her to take a shot. "At a bar, coincidentally."

"My mama always warned me about meeting men in bars."

"I should have listened to your mama."

"You have a habit of meeting men in bars?" He chuckled and scratched along as jaw. "You still won't tell me?" Alice eyed his bare ring finger with intrigue. He seemed perfect, she didn't understand how any woman would let this man get away. "Never mind, let's just have fun."

"She left me," he slid back into his seat and watched as Alice bent over the table provocatively.

"I'm sorry." When she glanced back, with pouty lips, her swept back bangs fell forward into her face. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's fine. Seemed like a good idea at the time." Pressing his body against hers Raylan corrected her stance and helped her sink her first and only shot on the night. "What about you? Travel much?"

"Actually I did," she beamed proudly. "I did a semester in Portugal. It was incredible but I was happy to come home."

"You love Kentucky that much?"

"I do."

"I always wanted to leave." He said with a whimsical smirk. They finished the game in silence and as they took a table in the back of the crowded old bar she asked the second question that has been burning her with curiosity.

"Then why'd you come back, Marshal?"

He shook his head and slapped some cash down on the table as he took one last sip of his beer. "Let's get out of here." Alice grinned and took his hand as they hurried out of the bar for a passionate night. Sex was his easy out for when she got too close to him, not the fearless lawman but the angry, hurt one underneath. He'd never open up the way people usually did, sniveling and sobbing, but any kind of emotional release was too much for him.

* * *

><p><em>**Seven years ago**<em>

"We moved back here to work on this." Raylan hollered as Winona packed her bag. "You said you wanted this, I took the slot in Miami because you said you were ready."

"You said you'd work on us but you didn't." Blouses and toiletries landed in her suitcase as she packed in a hurry. "Truth is Raylan, you didn't want to work on us, you wanted me to work on me. I'm not the only one who needed to make some changes."

It seemed unreal to watch her leaving, very unusual and very telling. "Who is he?"

"What?" She froze.

"You must have somewhere to go. Someone to go to or you'd be kicking my ass to the curb."

"We've been over, Raylan." The venom was gone and replaced by sadness. "I'm sorry but if you wanted to change you would have a long time ago."

"Who? At least give me that. I won't shoot him."

"You promise?"

"Would you believe it?"

"Gary, the real estate agent."

* * *

><p><em>**Present**<em>

Raylan noticed Tim hunkered down at his desk as Raylan was preparing to head home, which for the time being was a crappy little motel. "Long night?" They'd just finished their incident reports for the Hayes case but Tim didn't seem as ready to go as the rest of them.

"I don't file my reports till I have to, I'll be here all damn night."

Raylan smiled at that, it seemed he wouldn't be going right back to his motel after all. Before he headed down to the less urban area he made sure to pass by Winona's newest residence. Telling himself he wouldn't check it out as he looked up her employment file in the system meant nothing, he knew deep down he would have a look. Alice was right, big and pretty, the perfect house she always wanted.

"Good for you," he said regretfully. Raylan looked for a long minute before hitting the gas and heading down to Harlan.

He could see her house all lit up from halfway down the road, it was warm and inviting. "I saw your aunt today," She shouted. Alice was on her porch when Raylan came, kicking dirt and gravel up behind him, and parked inches from her lawn. "She was asking about you."

When he got out of the car he didn't move, propping himself up on the door with his elbow. "And what did my aunt have to say?"

"She just wanted to know when you'd be visiting your daddy."

"Did he get arrested again?"

Alice shook her head and cut through the banter. "What can I do for you, Raylan?"

"I came to talk," he took two or three steps toward the house. "When I left for Miami, when I told you to stay, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Now he was using that damn line for their situation too. She hated that lie but at least it was the only one he'd ever told her.

"Was it?" He shook his head and Alice felt her heart skip a beat. "That's a shame, I'm with Tim, Raylan. I will not do to him what you did to me."

Not willing to beg Raylan nodded and tipped is hat. "You have a good night then, Miss Abbott."

"Brisket," she called out after him. "I've got to make some tomorrow for a potluck luncheon with the school staff on Friday. You know I always make too much. Why don't you come by, looks like you could use to gain a few pounds."

"That sounds like one hell of a meal."

"Seven o'clock then, Raylan. Don't be late."

"I'll see you at seven, Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sick, I am so very sick. Change of seasons and whatnot. Cut this chapter in half with a small cliffhanger so I could get you few readers something. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Raylan didn't head directly to Alice's place, in fact he was sure to round a few corners and stop at two gas stations just to be sure before he made a move. Flashing his badge he was able to gain access to the back room of the convenience store and leave the building through the service entrance. With a smug smile, he came around the back and entered the parking lot on the left side.<p>

"Evening, boys." He slid into the backseat of the grey rental car he'd caught following him with Tim the entire day and the twisty ride from his motel. "Oh, I remember you." Sitting back in the center seat he tapped the passenger on the shoulder. "But you," he looked at the driver with a frown. "I don't know you."

The passenger watched Raylan from the review mirror, his shoulders slumped in defeat, and saw no immediate way out of the situation. "So, how does this go?"

"You stop following me." He said simply, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two men. "You must be local, right? That's why I didn't place you as Gio's before." The driver looked offended, he turned a bit but the barrel of Raylan's gun sent his eyes forward again. "I know you're from Miami," he tapped the passenger's shoulder with his finger. "Dan?"

"Don."

"Don!" Raylan laughed. "You work right under Gio, who of course is the _mastermind_ behind this." Holstering his pistol Raylan sighed and smiled as he put a hand on each of their shoulders. "You follow me anymore, bother any of the people you've seen me with before I clocked you, I'll kill you both."

"You just want us to stop?" Don asked with wry amusement.

"Stop, fly home and tell your boss I'm still working on that case. Tommy Bucks being dead didn't end that long trail of corruption."

Frank, the driver, listened carefully to the exchange, he didn't have the slightest idea who Raylan was or why he'd been hired to lead Don around but he was growing more interested. "This is the guy who shot Tommy Bucks?" He asked with amazement. The cowboy Marshal was definitely a topic of conversation but to be threatened by him was almost enviable, albeit scary.

"You really must be local, you don't know me well enough to be from Miami." Raylan pulled a face at Don to mock his ignorance. "I'm apparently high up on the list if they're flying people out to do wet work."

"You're going to arrest us then?"

"No," he shrugged and slid from the center over to the door. "Like I said, you tell Gio I'm coming for him." Raylan got out of the car and strolled causally back to his, he didn't glance back as he pulled out of the lot and headed down toward Alice's.

* * *

><p>"You are late," she said with a subdued smile as she skipped to the door. "And you didn't bring dessert."<p>

Opening his arms wide he shook his head. "Just me, ma'am, I'm sorry."

"I think I may just have your favorite buried in the freezer. Ice crystal covered, rock hard vanilla ice cream."

"I'll pass on that." He followed her into the kitchen at a more leisurely pace, his eyes dwelling on the photos lining the walls. "Smells delicious, I swear I caught a whiff half mile up the road."

Alice beamed proudly and handed him his drink, bourbon on the rocks. "Thank you. I think it'll be better tomorrow at school though, it's always more flavorful the next day."

"I'm sure it'll be just as good tonight."

They stood, a few feet between them, and just smiled while sipping their drinks. "How was work?" He asked as his eyes floated around the house. "More threats from parole runners?"

"Nope, thankfully an easy day," Alice turned back to the stove. "And yours?"

"Paperwork." He watched as she pulled out the masher from the drawer. "I'm looking into building a Crowder case." Placing his glass on the counter with a clink, he wrapped his hand over hers and they worked the potatoes together. "I always loved your mashed potatoes."

"Cream and butter," she nodded toward the fridge just to get him off her. Alice could blame the oven and high burners for her red cheeks and the light sheen of sweat on her brow but she knew it was from him. "Boyd? I hope it's Boyd. Can't blame Ava for shooting Bowman, he was beatin' on her for years."

"How much?" He popped the lid off the creamer and began to peel the paper off the butter. "Whole stick if I know Kentucky cookin' the way I think I do." When she nodded he dropped the butter in the pot and handed her the container of cream. "Boyd, I don't blame Ava. Did the world a favor, or just the hollow, I suppose."

"Yeah, we all know he wasn't leaving Kentucky." Pouring the cream in, she glanced back at Raylan. "Thank you," she said with a mousy squeak, "For not telling Tim."

"I'm not interested in more complications and that would be a big one. I have enough here as it is." While she was busy with the salt and pepper, he clicked his heels over to the window to check for any unwanted visitors. "Besides we're just old friends, nothing he needs to know about."

"That why you kissed me?"

Dropping his head Raylan smirked devilishly and Alice felt her knees grow weak. "No, that just seemed like a good idea at that time."

"Why do you always use that lie?" She turned, hands on her hips, and glared at him. "That was why you married and divorced Winona, why you told me to stay here when you moved to Miami, why you kissed me. It's a lie, the only one you have ever told me and I'm sick of it."

Raylan didn't answer, he didn't even look at her. With heavy footing, he stomped toward the front door and hopped down the steps with his gun raised. "Didn't I tell you to keep your distance?" Alice tiptoed to the door to see they had some unwelcome visitors disrupting their dinner, before it seemed like a bad idea but now it was a disaster.

Hands shot out of the driver's side window and he instantly relaxed and holstered his gun. "Jesus, Helen." Raylan groaned as his stepmother, at one point known as his aunt, stepped out of the car.

"It's your daddy," she sighed. "He's in some trouble, Raylan." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me guess, arrested again and you need more bail money?" Raylan asked as he turned his back to her and started backed up the steps. "Apologies, I'm tapped out."

"Raylan," Alice scolded as she held the shotgun tight in her hands. "Don't be so disrespectful." With a cheery grin, she walked out of the house to the porch. "Helen, why don't you come in for supper?"

"No," Raylan barked and pulled the shotgun from her hands.

"You two having supper together?" Helen raised an eyebrow. "I'd never believe it if I didn't see it."

"How did you even find me here?" He asked, his fingers ghosting down Alice's spine. It didn't seem odd until Helen mentioned it, then it seemed extremely shady that she knew he'd be at Alice's.

"Did you say anything?" It was a whisper, his breath hot on her neck. Alice looked up with doleful eyes and nodded her head.

"I saw her in the market; she'd asked if I'd seen you, I may have mentioned it."

"Don't you get all huffy with her," Helen was making her way slowly up the steps. "She wasn't very forth coming on her own."

"You should go," he said as she joined them on the porch. "Don't worry; I'm sure Arlo is feeling right at home in lockup."

"He misses you, Raylan." There was a deep sadness in her voice and he felt his will weaken. If there was any woman, aside from his mother, that Raylan felt beholden to, it was Aunt Helen.

"Let me eat," his fingers waved back toward the house. "I'll bail him out and bring him home tonight."

* * *

><p>"You're such a sucker for that woman." Long goodbyes weren't a problem for the Givens family. Helen was off just as quickly as she'd arrived after getting what she needed. "It's very sweet."<p>

Pushing his plate away, Raylan stretched and leaned back against the chair. "She took care of me; tried to put Arlo is his place when she could and gave me a place to stay when she couldn't."

"Bet it's hard to reconcile that, those two people you feel so differently for being together."

He laughed and drained his glass. "You have no idea."

"You know, I asked you to dinner for a reason." Alice said with less strength in her voice than she had hoped. Taking to her feet and making her way to him, she ran her fingers along the table. When she grabbed his glass to refill it Raylan pulled her down to his lap.

"And there's a reason I came."

"Raylan," Alice was breathless. "You had your chance."

"You remember when I left, I said I'd never come back to Kentucky?" Alice nodded, even the memory hurt. Softly he brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "When they sent me back here I told myself I'd leave as soon as I could."

"I know. You never wanted to be here." Alice's chin trembled as she looked at him, the small wrinkles around his eyes aged him but he was still beautiful. "It's a damn shame, I'm sure, that you're here now."

Raylan frowned and shook his head. "What if I found something that made me want to stay, something I should have stayed for years ago?"

Alice swallowed and shrugged. "That would be a hard. I know you hate to break promises to yourself."

"Yeah, well, this one isn't that hard to break." Cupping her cheeks in his hands Raylan kissed her, slowly at first to test her reaction before picking her up and perching her on the edge of the dinner table. His fingers dawdled up her skirt, tickling her knee then crawling up her thigh. Alice inhaled sharply as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck; she slid back on the table as if a few inches between them would really make that much of a difference.

"Your daddy, Raylan." She whispered with her breath caught in her throat. "You have to go."

His body went limp and Raylan groaned. "You really and truly know how to kill a mood."

"You promised her. You can't break her heart."

Gripping her waist tight, he pulled her close to him and kissed her ardently. "She'll be fine."

"Go," Alice said with surprising force. "Bail him out and take him home."

"Then I'll come back, I'll bring dessert this time."

Once he stepped out that door Alice knew she wouldn't let him back in. Raylan would leave and she'd sit, think about what she almost did, what she was planning to do, and it would drive her insane. Alice kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist, it was wrong but she wanted him too much to let him go. When he pressed her down against the table she grinned manically, Tim was sweet and gentle but Raylan was intense and passionate she had missed that.

"You have to leave after," she murmured into his hair as his lips left a trail of wet kisses down her chest and between her breasts. "I mean it, Raylan."

"Whatever you say, Miss Abbott." Alice knew she was in trouble, the way he said her name did terribly wonderful things to her.

* * *

><p>"Drunk and disorderly?" Raylan repeated the sheriff's words back to him. "Can't say I'm all that surprised." There was a new bounce in his step after leaving Alice's, he knew it would be short lived though. Once that first flush wore off she'd have to deal with Tim and so would he. Deciding what to do with each other, where they'd go from the dining room table was going to be the most difficult thing, he knew that before they'd even made love.<p>

The sheriff, Hunter Mosley nodded and led Raylan down to the holding cell. "Normally I'd handle this like any other arrest but I heard you were back in town, I wanted to give you the courtesy."

"I appreciate that but next time, it won't be necessary."

Sheriff Mosley nodded and pointed out Arlo at the end of the long line of cells as he made his way back up the hall. "I'll start the paperwork and get you two out of here as soon as I can."

"I'm surprised you even came." Arlo's voice was weak and crackled from age. "What'd Helen have to guilt you?"

"She did, should tell you something. I don't want to talk, Arlo, I want to pay the bail and get you home." As he took his first step away from the cell, Raylan stopped and looked back at his father. "You didn't actually want me here," he said.

"What?"

"Helen, she said you wanted to see me but you didn't, she just wanted us to see each other."

"Your mother would be ashamed of how you left your home, your family."

"Don't," he snapped and charged toward the cell with his finger pointed angrily at his father. "You don't get to talk about her. After everything, you don't get that right or privilege."

"At least I can say that, my boy's got a backbone."

Raylan bit back the hateful words he so badly wanted to spit at Arlo as he moved back down the hall. It was a mistake going to get him, Raylan regretted agreeing as soon as the words left his lips but he had to do it for Helen. "Never again." He snapped as he stepped in the sheriff's office. "He gets picked up again, you don't know me. I can't be cleaning up his messes."

"I didn't call you the first time," he said defensively. "Your step-mom asked me to hold him for you."

Raylan figured Helen had been the one to tell Mosley. "Well next time, don't hold him for me. I don't care anymore."

The ride was tense and long despite the actual distance between the station and Arlo's home being only a matter of miles. Raylan gripped the wheel and kept his eyes forward as Arlo clambered out of the car. "That's it?" The old man asked, as he leaned his head in the window.

"That's it. Go on now, I have things to do."

"I'm sure you do, son. You best watch the ones you tangle with."

Furious, Raylan backed out of the long, dark drive. He didn't think much of what Arlo said, he never thought much about anything the man said really. He wanted to go back to Alice's but she had been adamant about him returning to his motel instead.

Just as Raylan's headlights disappeared, Sheriff Mosley made a whispered phone call. "He was in town," he said sitting at his desk. "Helen said something about him being nearby, we just gotta figure out where." There was one point when Hunter was a proper law enforcement officer but now he took whatever money he was being offered and the Miami lot was offering quite a bit. Gio and his crew were far reaching, Raylan knew that, but he trusted the badge and that was a mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

"I want you and Tim taking lead on this."

The Chief said as he pointed out Raylan and Tim for the scouting trip to prepare for a federal protection detail. It would be an easy gig while he continued working, not exactly in an official capacity, on a few personal projects concerning the locals in Harlan. If he knew his tail from the other night were casing both Winona and Alice, he may have been more concerned on that case than the tiny ones currently occupying his mind. Raylan was far from a coward or one to shy from confrontation but the idea of working one on one with Tim not only made him uncomfortable but also Raylan felt a surprising surge of guilt. Taking his order Raylan tapped his hat firmly on his head before walking quickly to the elevator. It would most likely be an easy protection gig, he'd use the quiet time to his advantage.

"How do you want to do this?" Raylan asked as he got into the driver's seat before Tim could. "Cut it into two shifts, more overtime that way."

Tim was distracted, he just nodded rather than starting some conversation as he usually did. There was no way Alice would say anything, even if she was bold enough to any man would have torn into Raylan by now.

"You want first shift? I don't have much of a social life, spending my night with a judge doesn't bother me." Stealing some glances from the corner of his eye Raylan kept trying to gauge Tim but he seemed emotionless.

"I can take the night shift, not much going on for me."

This was far from something he would ever pry into but knowing he and Alice we're directly involved changed that. "No school teacher? She was cute, too cute for you." Surprisingly the joke was well received, Raylan didn't want to be such a dick but he didn't think Tim's laughter was a good sign for him.

"She's sick, stomach flu or something. I don't do vomit and she hates being bothered when she's sick."

Sneaky little Alice. Raylan smiled and glanced back into the mirror. "When did that car start following us?"

"It hasn't been really, a block or two."

He had to pay more attention, Raylan nodded and tried to focus on his surroundings. The judge lived in a palatial estate and that was where Raylan would be spending his day until the courthouse was cleared. Tim lead them up the path and knocked, prepared to make an impression on the influential judge.

Boyd was already trying to stab Hunter in the back as he watched Raylan and Tim get out of the car and enter the home. He'd gladly agreed to help track Raylan and threaten the judge so they'd have him in a fixed location as well as the ability to make it look like the judge was the intended target. The money offered was nice but Boyd wanted more, he wanted to gain control of the Miami business up in Kentucky and getting rid of Hunter would help him accomplish that. He had one man on each of the women, Winona and Alice, while he kept his eyes on Raylan.

"I heard all about you, gunslinger." The judge said with a resounding voice as the men walked in the house. "Impressive, really. Sure you got the ADA all up your ass over that."

Raylan nodded. "I have nothing to hide, Bucks pulled first."

"And if he didn't, I don't think it should matter."

Yes, Raylan had heard so much about this man's particular politics and less than popular opinion on such matters but he liked it. The truth, whether you agree or not, is much better than a bunch of politically correct lies.

"Well, Judge Reardon," Tim interrupted. "Raylan'll be taking the day shift and I'll be with you overnight."

"Guess he's the one getting lucky, huh?" The boisterous laughed made both Marshals jump a little. "Actually sounds more like you got the nagging old hag at home!"

They both laughed, genuinely, at the judge but when Tim didn't correct him, Raylan felt slighted on Alice's behalf. "Your young lady is a nice girl, actually."

Tim didn't say anything, it wasn't for lack of agreeing though. This was work, Tim didn't really tend to say such things on the job. "So, we've got your office being searched now, security heightened at entrances and exits, nothing's going to happen to you."

"Pussy should just come at me." He said as he slipped on his suit coat and grabbed his briefcase. "You want to kill a man, you do it, Marshal Givens here knows that much."

Was this some kind of trick? Raylan was starting to suspect maybe someone was trying to get him to say the wrong damn thing. "So we'll switch at say, six?" He asked Tim in an effort to move from the topic of his shooting.

"Alright," he shook both of their hands. "I'm going to get some sleep then. I'll see you later."

They left together, Tim taking the Lincoln while Raylan drove the judge's inspected vehicle but Tim didn't go home.

* * *

><p>Even though his office had been cleared Raylan still gave it a cursory search. He sat across rom the desk as Reardon did some paperwork but he jumped to his feet when the office door swung open.<p>

"Raylan," Winona stopped in her tracks. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Great, just wonderful. "Mornin' Winona."

"How do you two know each other?" The judge asked with an amused smile. "My favorite stenographer and my new favorite Marshal."

Winona smiled bashfully, "Raylan and I were married years ago."

Even something like that wouldn't deflate the judge's strange behavior and less than polite comments. "Hot damn, sad thing to lose that woman. Why'd you two split up?"

"Seemed like a good idea." Raylan said with a sad smile.

"And was it?" This guy didn't give up, he looked at Raylan expectantly.

"Yeah, sometimes I think so." Winona couldn't hide her surprise and the fact that it did indeed hurt. What did she expect though? The woman did break his heart twice.

* * *

><p>"Ally?" Tim knocked on Alice's screen door as he called out to her. She wasn't sick, she was sitting at the dining room table where she and Raylan had made love the night before. Lucky for her, she was upset enough to look sick.<p>

Slowly she stood, the chair creaking under her, and made her way to the door. "Tim, what are you doing here?" She preened but knew it would hardly do any real good.

Presenting her with a plastic bag he beamed proudly. "Chicken soup. I know you didn't want me to see you so sick but I'm on an overnight detail so I wanted to see you before."

"That is so sweet." Growing emotional Alice covered her face and tried to laugh away the tears. "You're too good to me, Tim."

"I don't agree," he opened the door and set the soup down on the floor by her feet. "I'll let you rest."

"Thank you. Really, this means a lot." With a tight smile he nodded and blew her a kiss before heading back to his car. "What in the hell did I do?" She asked herself as the spin of his tires kicked gravel and dirt up into the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice sat, her legs crossed at the ankle, outside the courthouse waiting for Tim. It was the easiest spot to meet for lunch despite him being home all day and her not even teaching in Lexington. She watched the passing crowds of strangers with interest until they fell on Winona, instantly she hid her face and slunk down.

"Alice?" Her smile was bright, brighter than it should have been. "I can't believe I'm running into you here."

"Hi Winona," she said politely. "I'm just waiting for my boyfriend."

Taking the opposite end of the bench, she leaned her elbows on her knees. "I heard you snagged yourself a Marshal." Another Marshal, Alice wanted to say but she simply nodded. "Good luck, they can be a handful but I guess you already know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Did you know Raylan is back in town?" Winona laughed and rolled her eyes almost embarrassedly. "Of course you do."

"Yes, he and Tim and working together so I heard he's home."

Knowingly she nodded, "Judge Reardon. Raylan was telling me the other day." Seeing that she'd suitably unsettled Alice she covered her face and groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm sure this is awkward after everything. Sometimes I just start and can't stop, have a good day Alice."

* * *

><p><em>**Five Years Ago**<em>

"Wait," Alice shook her head in shock. "You're going back to her?"

Raylan hate to see the sorrow on her face. He and Winona had been separated and he and Alice dating for a year but he was very uncharacteristically scared. As soon as his soon-to-be ex-wife told him she wanted to try again he jumped at it. He had no idea she was only doing so out guilt and fear and would only leave him again a few weeks later.

"She's still my wife; we're going to give it one last go."

"She left you, Raylan. I thought this was good, I thought we were good." The rosy color in her cheeks was gone, her crooked smile nowhere near popping up as she looked at him for an answer that would make her understand.

"Alice, I'm sorry."

Suddenly she appeared enlightened as she nodded and a sad, tight smile formed on her face. "Every time we spent time together, if she called or needed something, you ran." Alice, although it was excruciating, pointed toward the door. "You never left her to begin with, so just go."

* * *

><p>Seeing such a routine form so quickly made the prospect of Raylan clocking them was almost impossible. No one physically tailed him but there was always an eye on Alice's where he spent the last three nights, one nearby outside the already bustling courthouse and one by the judge's residence. After having been spotted Don, from Miami, hired local scouters to be his eyes and ears on Raylan, that was where Sheriff Mosley had come in along with Boyd. Keeping watch was a boring task for not only the less than admirable men involved but Raylan and Tim as well. At shift change there wasn't much to report and as much as Raylan loved having free reign with Alice he hated spending his days with the quirky judge.<p>

"Anything happen?"

"Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing." Raylan said as he peeled himself out of the leather armchair in Judge Reardon's chambers. "Half of me thinks this is all bullshit." He mumbled as they shook hands. "You look like shit, sleep today?"

"Nah, spent the day with my girl, haven't seen her since we got this damn assignment."

Raylan wasn't a jealous man but hearing Alice had spent some time with Tim made his skin crawl. "Lucky you."

"Not exactly lucky but lunch was nice. Who's my go to for backup?"

"Rachel's on call tonight."

"Hopefully this joke gets wrapped up soon and we can get back to our damn lives."

"Yeah, let's hope so."

Raylan left the estate quickly and headed right on down to Harlan. It would be his fourth night for dinner and a sleepover at Alice's and although it was predictable and mundane, he'd take that for now. Pretty soon Raylan and little Alice would have some decisions to make. With a six-pack of beer and a bouquet of partially wilted flowers from the gas station he trotted up the steps.

"Honey I'm home." He joked as he walked into the house, glancing around carefully.

"I made dinner." With a sad sort of smile she pointed to the platters of leftovers she'd just reheated. "Sorry, long day."

"I heard." Presenting her the weak gift Raylan haphazardly left them on the table and kissed her enthusiastically.

"Well, I don't know what's gotten into you." Alice said timidly, taken aback by his forcefulness. "Spoke with Tim, I assume?"

He nodded, the bottles clinking as he popped the cap off two and pressed one into Alice's hand. "I did, he's quite smitten with you."

"Do we have to do this now?" She asked tugging at the thread poking out from her neckline. Shaking his head Raylan picked a carrot off the plate and popped it into his mouth. "Wish we could go out," she mused.

"Maybe one day," he tapped the table. "Come sit with me."

They chatted about the judge and school, careful to avoid the subject of Tim entirely as if he didn't exist. Alice wasn't ready to bring up Winona, that would only lead to Tim and she was having a nice evening with Raylan. As per usual, they ended up naked, in bed, her guilt easily ignored as he touched and kissed her. She fell asleep with her head against his shoulder after they'd made love. They stayed that way until she was rolled to the floor with a thud as Raylan jumped to his feet. He had been woken by the creaking floorboards and the heavy feel of eyes on them in the darkness, when the man stepped into her bedroom he had no choice but to jump into action.

Confused, Alice looked from under the bed to see the silhouette of a man in the doorway, she was petrified. He bolted but Raylan chased after him, barefoot and in just his boxers, shouting for her to stay put. There was a struggle, she could hear it, and so as he'd taught her not to, Alice grabbed his weapon and slowly crept down the steps. Raylan grabbed the man by his jacket and swung him against the wall, his knee colliding with the intruder's gut using full strength. He hadn't grabbed his gun but Raylan certainly wished he would have. Grimacing at the shadowy fight in her living room she almost cheered as Raylan slammed his head into the intruder's face, sending him stumbling back through the screen door and onto the porch. As Raylan stormed out into the hazy night the man clambered down the steps and into the beat-up pickup out front of her house.

"Alice?" Raylan shouted but kept his eyes on the taillights down the road. "You alright?" He had taken a few blows but whoever it was took much more of a beating.

She wept quietly at the top of the steps and whispered down to him, "I am." Clutching the gun to her chest she didn't release her tense muscles until he came up to the landing and wrapped his arms around her. "Who was that? What happened?"

"I don't know," he stroked her hair and back. Raylan wasn't sure if the man was a spotter or simply a robber who was spooked but he intended to find out. His money was on a thief, the way the guy fought was weak, untrained and far from someone Miami would send. "But you don't have to worry."

"No cops," she said sniffling as she looked at him with wet eyes. "We can't call the Sheriff. Can we just go to your motel?"

"Of course, we don't have to stay here. Let's get dressed and pack you a bag."

They did just that, packed her some clothes before hustling out to his car and taking a tense ride back to his room. The entire drive was spent with them both scanning the roads around them with not one word shared, he wanted to question her but she wasn't ready to talk. Alice had never experienced anything like that before. Neither of them slept, they just cuddled in bed staring up at the ceiling until the sun slowly rose.


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you know?" His eyebrows rose when she asked. "That it's just some local troublemaker."

"Well," his thumb traced her lower lip slowly. "I could tell by the way he fought. Reminded me of the brawls after school, uncoordinated and lacking skill."

She smiled and shimmied closer. "My fightin' man, not assuming you're mine or anything," she corrected herself quickly. "I'm just playing around."

He liked it but didn't say as much. "I know. Maybe you should take the day off, Alice." Rolling to his back he stared at the ceiling before forcing himself to stand. "You can stay here, if that makes you feel better but you seem a little shaken."

"No, I should go." She said with barely any conviction. As he moved around the room Alice kept her eyes on him, he was beautiful. "Thank you," she said quietly as she got to her feet. "If you hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened."

"Coward would have ransacked your place." That grin made her weak in the knees. He winked at her from the mirror as he tied his tie. "It only got nasty because he was spotted. Hell, you might have never known he was there."

"Oh," her shoulders slumped. "Thanks for the comforting thoughts. At least I have my private security, maybe you'll get a raise after last night."

Raylan chuckled and sneaking up behind her, gripped her waist to pull her close. "You give me a raise every time I see you." His lips left a trail of wet kisses down her neck.

"We can't," she closed her eyes as his hand slipped under her shirt. "How's Winona?" She spit out as a last resort. Feeling his aggravation Alice regretted ever opening her mouth. "Sorry, I saw her yesterday and it just brought some shit back."

Silently he went about getting ready, turned off more than just physically. Alice watched him, the change was drastic and one she was very used to. "Like I said, I'll look into it. You don't have to worry."

"Why do you get so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

Alice laughed uproariously, her amusement was sincere. "You are always angry, Raylan. This is the type of stuff that drove me crazy when we were together. Tell me, before you went to Miami and we were dating, who did you always ditch me for?"

"Alice that was years ago."

Scoffing, she put her hands on her hips. "Her, your ex, the woman who cheated on you, lied to get you back then left you again. She called and you ran, no matter what we were doing. You think I didn't know? That I'm some dumb little hick from the hollow? I'm not a fool Raylan, not anymore at least."

"I never said that," he pointed his finger at her from across the room. "Don't put those words in my mouth."

"But you won't deny it," she grabbed her bag. "I can't believe I did this."

"Did what?"

"You. Tim is a good man and I just jumped right back into bed with you." Alice was mortified, the fire of intense self deprecation burned in her chest. "We are over, Raylan."

"Alice, I'm sorry." She stopped, one foot literally out the door. That was he first true apology she'd ever heard from him. "I'm sorry."

"Where does this go? How far down the road do we take this?"

Raylan's chest puffed out with pride thinking he'd won her over that quickly. "I honestly don't know. It would be messy."

"You don't do messy."

"Not usually, no." He stuck his hat on his head before taking her bag from her shoulder. "We both need to think. It's more than just us involved."

"I need to calm down and get away from you. I can't think straight when we're together." She nodded in silent gratitude as he opened the car door for her. It was a relief to see he hadn't smiled or chuckled at her embarrassing admission. The ride was awkward as was the simple goodbye she gave him with no kiss. "I'll call you soon."

* * *

><p>"You let him see you?" Sheriff Mosley was irate as he met up with the spotter he'd hired. Pacing the floor of his rickety old cabin he stared hatefully at the young man. "I told you, in and out, get the lay out and find the bedroom. How'd you get your ass kicked?"<p>

"He was awake!" The man said defensively. "I was looking in the room and like, boom, he was out of bed coming after me."

"And the girl?"

"I didn't touch her, I swear."

"No, dip-shit, what did she do?"

"Nothing, I didn't even see her."

Hunter liked the sound of that. At least if they couldn't handle Raylan during is shift Alice wouldn't try to be a hero. "Miami won't be happy, Raylan's on edge now."

"I'm sorry, Sheriff. I really am."

"I know you are, I am too. Now, you can make it up to me by dealing with this Marshal." The boy looked thrilled at the chance, Hunter was too. There was no way this guy would get a shot off, Raylan would kill him and the mystery break in would be solved.

"You want me to do it?"

"I do. He knows that someone's on to him now, we don't have time. Tomorrow night you find him and deal with it."

* * *

><p>Raylan sat in Judge Reardon's chambers so bored he feared he might actually fall asleep. There was a small knock on the door, it was enough to send him flying up with his hand on his gun. "Yeah?" Probably an overreaction but Raylan was ready for something to shake him up.<p>

"It's Rachel," the door opened. "Down killer, Art's giving you the day off."

"Why?" It was the highway insult for Raylan.

"Because it's time for you to switch. Didn't you get the message?"

"Apparently not." Raylan finally relaxed his stance. "What about Tim? He's on nights, he's the one who needs a break."

Rachel rolled her eyes at that, "Sure. It's nice of you to be so concerned. He's fine, he and Art spoke but I'm not sure what they decided."

"This fine with you?" Raylan glanced back at the judge who quickly waved him off and continued with his paperwork. "Looks like I'm taking the day off." He smiled and grabbed his hat. "I will not have my phone on," he said with a smirk as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Raylan Givens, what have I done to deserve this special audience with the Marshal himself?"<p>

So much pageantry for such a small town hick, Raylan couldn't help but smile as he offered his hand to Boyd. "I'm not here for you, not now anyway. I was wondering, as a friend," he winked, "If you know of any looting or robbery games in town?"

"Now why would you ask me something like that?" Innocent, he always professed his innocence. Raylan was sure Boyd would claim it even if he were standing over a dead body covered in blood. "Is that what you think of me?"

"It's what I know about you, Boyd. You run with the criminal low lives in Harlan and I want to know which one went after a friend of mine."

Boy'd face lit up. "Oh, that was you?" He'd play the robbery angle just to keep his nose clean.

"You already heard?"

"I did. No one expected a problem from the Abbot home, you put em' on their toes. I heard you were in the bedroom, is that true?"

Frustrated already with the game Raylan rested his hand on his hip and not to subtly flashed his gun. "Doesn't matter. Was it random?"

"You think I don't know you have your gun? You think I don't have one of my own?"

"Who, Boyd?"

"Why don't you look on your side of the line and not mine?"

Not for a second did Raylan believe anyone he trusted, which was very few people in town, could have reason to hurt him or Alice. With a scathing look he left Boyd at the bar empty handed still. He needed to sleep, then maybe he'd pay a more trustworthy Harlan resident a visit.


	10. Chapter 10

With his standard swagger, Raylan entered the Harlan County Sheriff's office and nodded politely to the receptionist. She must have been close to eighty and so sweet that she actually managed to get a smile out of the usually stone-faced Marshal. Leaning his weight on the desk he took off his hat and asked for Hunter, who quickly popped out at the sound of his name.

"Marshal Givens," the two shook hands. "I didn't expect to see you here. Is your daddy in ore trouble?"

Raylan laughed curtly and shook his head. "No, I wanted to know if there were any issues in town, robberies or home invasions."

"Well," he turned and headed back to his office with Raylan following close. "I've got the usual shit floating around. Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Deciding simply to lay it out Raylan nodded and took the ratty old chair diagonal the Sheriff's desk. No one in Harlan would care much if he knew Alice and there were plenty of reasons why they'd be in contact if it were questioned. "Alice Abbot, Coach Abbot's daughter," Hunter nodded knowingly. "Someone broke into her place last night."

The sheriff looked disgusted, shaking his head as he took his seat to start a report. "Luckily she has a friend like you." He grinned at Raylan.

"Don't get any ideas, just helping her out."

Hunter nodded and left it alone, he knew the truth even if Raylan wouldn't admit it. "She tell you what happened? I should have her come in, take an official report."

"Not necessary." Raylan smoothed out his jeans as he watched Hunter carefully. "I just wanted to get your take. She said he didn't take anything but she woke up with him in her bedroom. He bolted right after she saw him."

"No physical altercation?" Raylan shook his head and Hunter nodded, relieved. "Well that's good, poor little thing. I'd offer to give her a few defensive pointers but I think you got that covered?"

Annoyed, Raylan stood up and gave Hunter a scathingly disapproving look. "She's safe. You'll let me know if you hear anything?"

"I will. I'm sure it was nothing but being in the bedroom, that's not comforting at all."

"I don't think breaking into her home is all together comforting either."

When Raylan left he felt even more on edge than before. Hunter Mosley had a way about him that irritated Raylan no end. It seemed like he was pushing his way in, trying to buddy up but the reason wasn't clear. They played ball in high school together, were both in law enforcement but it felt forced and strange. Boyd's words seemed like less of a game and much more a pure warning than originally thought.

* * *

><p><em>*Roughly Five Years Ago*<em>

"Wait," Raylan pinched the bridge of his nose. This all felt too familiar for his liking. "You're going BACK to Gary?"

Winona had flip-flopped, again, but worst of all it was behind his back. "Raylan, I'm sorry." She left him but as soon as she had caught word that he was spending time with a younger woman Winona felt the sudden urge to love him again. It didn't last for long, even while she and Raylan were planning on doing it all again for the third and last time she was still seeing Gary.

"You're sorry?" His boots clicked on the ceramic tile floor. "We moved here, you left me for the relator then you try to work on us and suddenly you're gone again, with him." There was probably no other woman he would have dropped everything for the way he had for his wife, she technically still was, but Raylan could see now what he had done.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he headed toward the door. "Raylan, we need to talk about this."

"You're banging the realtor, there's nothing more to say. You told me you wanted me to change, I did that but you just wanted me to pine over you. I won't do that, Winona. I'm still going to Miami."

She half expected him to fight for her but Winona was surprised she'd even had a second chance with him to begin with. "Raylan, I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"So they just took you off the detail?" Alice asked over coffee with Tim. They'd met at a small diner in Lexington frequented by Marshals and courthouse employees. "Why?"<p>

"It's been almost a week," he shrugged. "Art called in a few others to take the load off. It gets to be a lot, people get sloppy. Besides, I've missed you."

Smiling she nodded, Alice missed him too. "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice break," she cracked. "It's good to have you back though."

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, the corners of his mouth turned down slightly. "You seem weird."

Alice closed her eyes and leaned into his touch as he pressed his palm to her cheek. "Yeah, just been feeling out of sorts. I'm good now."

They finished their breakfast but sat chatting over coffee. Tim smiled as she told him about her students and some of the ridiculous things that came out of their mouths and she enjoyed his stories featuring the wacky judge. It felt nice, it wasn't heavy or filled with secrecy.

"I know how much you love your folks' place, Ally but I was," Tim chuckled and put his head down bashfully. "I was hoping maybe you'd consider maybe moving up to Lexington with me?"

Alice was shocked, she looked at him with her jaw hanging open unsure of what to say until she replayed the horrible memory of Raylan leaving her all those years ago…

_*Roughly Five Years Ago*_

"You don't want me to come?"

They'd gone back and forth about where their relationship would take them, Alice was sure they were over but after he'd gone back to Winona for a short time he ended back at her apartment again. He realized when Winona left him, for the second time, that maybe he needed to truly give her up it hit him soon after that he couldn't give Alice what she needed and deserved.

"Alice, you have a job here, a nice place," his hand gestured around the apartment. "Miami is hot and I'll be working a lot."

Her lips pouted as he tried to explain every reason aside from the most important one. "Just stop, Raylan. I get it."

"No, I don't think you do."

"Then I don't want to." She pulled his US Marshal service T-shirt over her head, her blonde hair swishing over her shoulders as she tossed it to him. Alice stood staring coldly at him in her yoga pants and cami, she wasn't hurting yet, she was livid though. "You never left much else here but you should grab it."

That's exactly what he did. She was right, he'd only left a few button up shirts and some boxers. Haphazardly he tossed them in a small bag and tried to get out as soon as possible. "I never meant for this to go so far."

"I love you," Alice said matter-of-factly. "I love you more than she does or did but you can't get her out of your head. You'll never move on or be happy until you get over her. Honestly Raylan, I feel sorry for you."

_*Present*_

"You know what, I think I'd like that just…give me some time to think about it, okay?"

Tim beamed and reached over the table to kiss her sweetly. "Take all the time you need."

Alice smiled and nodded, tears filling her eyes for more than one reason. She was so sure until the words left her lips. It didn't matter she told herself, Tim was the safe bet, he'd never do wrong by her and that was what Alice needed. Raylan hurt her too many time. She'd go to him, break things off once and for all and hopefully be able to move on with Tim.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's hands were shaking as she stated at the door to his motel room. She had to do it, she had no choice but she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. There was no doubt Alice loved Raylan but it took more than love to be with someone. Forcing herself out of the car Alice slammed the door shut and marched herself to his door. Her knock proved much less confident though.

"Raylan?" She called when he didn't immediately answer. The room was small enough and his car was in the lot, he should have answered by now. Jiggling the handle Alice jumped back as he swung the door open, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around him. "Oh Jesus," she covered her eyes and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. Can you get dressed?" Her tone was ominous even as weak as she sounded he still knew it was bad.

Leaving the door open he retreated back into the room to throw some clothes on while she waited outside. When she finally looked up he was wearing his usual dark, fitted jeans the belt undone, and a plain white sleeveless undershirt. Looking her up and down Raylan smirked, the last time she'd worn the dress he said it washed her out, clearly she was trying to make a statement.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon." He unscrewed the top of the Beam bottle. "What can I do for you?"

For one she wanted him to stop looking at her with those squinty eyes and flashing that grin that disarmed her so easily. "I can't see you again."

"You're seeing me right now. You couldn't have called?"

Her chin hit her chest at his flippant comment. The way he stood with his hip out, thumb in his belt loop, so casual, made her bubble with fury. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"We both know you wouldn't have accepted a phone call. You would do what you're trying to do now; rope me back into bed with you. I wanted to skip the part where you talk me into seeing you." Her anger made her convictions even stronger, he wasn't helping his case at all.

"So you decided on Tim?"

"I decided to stop torturing myself. Masochism isn't a great way to live, you should know that by now."

"I thought I was doing well." He pursed his lips and have her a tight frown. "Got you those flowers," he remembered quickly.

That wasn't what she was expecting him to say. "I can't stop worrying." Alice admitted. "You know I've been walking around with this growing knot in my neck from stress. I'm just waiting for you to hurt me again."

"I'm not planning on it, Alice."

"But it's all you've ever done." Crossing her arms over her chest in some act of self preservation. "How's Winona?"

"What?" Pulling a face Raylan took a long swig from the bottle. "She's alright, I guess." Alice nodded disbelievingly and dropped into the rickety old chair by the window. "Why? Why are you asking me about Winona?"

"Why?" Alice scoffed. "If you don't know the answer to that question then you need more help than I can provide."

Chuckling with tight lips and jaw Raylan closed his eyes. "She say something to you? I saw her earlier in the week, she was on that judge's case. I didn't even think anything of it."

"She must have." Alice snapped feeling overly protective of herself. "She saw me while I was waiting for Tim, it was normal really but every word was loaded with contempt and she looked at me like I was some child." Suddenly she began to come apart. Winona's mockery hurt her but Alice was sure her pride would take a beating when Winona inevitably ended up with Raylan again.

Hearing how upset she was, Raylan dropped his apathetic attitude. "Whatever she said is bullshit, Alice. Maybe she was feeling shitty and pegged you as a nice way to boost her self esteem."

"I wish she didn't have a reason to think I could help with that. She purposely mentioned seeing you and I had to pretend like I hadn't. It's stupid, prideful, but I don't care. I just wanted to slap her and tell her about us."

Blaming her feelings on her age would have made Raylan feel much better but he knew it was a natural reaction he'd have too. "I'm sorry."

"I'm tired of you apologizing."

He took a few small steps toward her, gauging her reaction, and joined her at the table. "Would you believe me if I said I am too?"

"No." Raking her hair back with her fingers Alice wanted to leave but she couldn't or just wouldn't, even she wasn't sure at that point. "Tim is nice, he's good to me."

"Nice?" Raylan stifled a laugh. "You want to be with nice?"

"Better than angry and smug and distant and inconsiderate." She prattled through a list of flaws, some of which were exaggerated a bit, like a child.

"What about what I said before?" Now he was growing frustrated. "About staying in Kentucky now like I should have before."

"If you wanted me you could have had me years ago. Don't make some grandiose gesture about changing your life for me like you didn't break my heart twice for the same woman." With a lustful growl Raylan lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table, holding half her weight in hopes the shaky old thing didn't crumble beneath her. "Fucking me only proves my point. I don't just want some animal Raylan."

She had just barely finished speaking when he kissed her, forcefully but with a passion and hunger she hadn't felt from him before. Alice murmured into his mouth as he lifted her again and gently placed her on the bed. His movements, while eager and excited, were softer and his eyes felt warm, as he looked her over in his bed. "Tell me this is okay, Alice." She'd regret it but she nodded anyway and reached up to kiss him.

They'd had sex and dozed off for a short time with their legs still tangled together. It was obvious he was trying to show her something and Alice saw it, she felt the difference in him. "Hungry?" He asked, rubbing his face to wake up. The sun was just about going down as sat up in bed. "I can run out and grab something."

"That would be wonderful," Alice beamed. "Don't go yet though." She got up and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his shoulder. "You're an asshole, by the way."

"I think you enjoyed it." Turning suddenly he pinned her down and kissed her. "I'll pick something up, need anything?"

"No, I'm good." She rolled over and buried her face in his pillow. "Hurry back, okay?"

When Raylan returned Alice was sitting on the bed playing with her phone, her hair was wet and tied back into a drippy ponytail. She jumped up to greet him, they were suddenly two different people but Alice didn't know what it all meant. Kicking off his boots Raylan settled them on the bed where they ate in silence, the food was good and they were just that hungry.

"Raylan, what does this all mean?" She asked, sliding back and looking at him. "I need to know what this is."

He hated this, he didn't want talk about it Raylan just wanted to be with her, expressing himself was difficult and uncomfortable. "It means I want to be here with you, watch your back, take you out, just be, I don't know how else to say it."

If Alice wanted a proclamation of his love and devotion, it was clear she wasn't getting it. She sighed, "Raylan."

"I'm going to get a shower, maybe you can think about it alone?"

She nodded knowing he was feeling slightly odd being with her while she was so confused about him and Tim. He dominated Alice's thoughts and common sense when they were so close, it was impossible to think. Slipping her shoes back on she was about to take a walk when she heard a knock on the door, her first thought was Tim. Trying to disguise her voice, which she failed at miserably and sounded foolish Alice was relieved to hear it was the manager. She opened the door to a gun in her face.

"Go," the man said gesturing to the far corner of the room. "Is the Marshal here?" Alice nodded as she walked backward. "Sit on the bed." He grabbed Raylan's federally issued Glock and released the magazine.

"Guess you're the one who broke into my house?" She stuttered unsure why she was even opening her mouth.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm not here for you."

Alice put her head down, she was sure this guy would kill Raylan and her too, just to get rid of the witness. The water stopped, she could hear him padding around the bathroom and when the door creaked open Raylan called out for her. "Alice?"

The gunman nodded for her to answer. "I'm right here." Raylan stepped out, he could see on her face something was wrong and following her eye line saw immediately what it was. He looked back at her with apologetic eyes and she mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"What do you want?" Raylan asked confidently. "You should let the lady go, she'd got nothing to do with this."

"She's seen my face, she's not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun...Cliffhanger. I have a thing for cliffhangers so you must suffer! xoxo<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

As Raylan surveyed the room, inspecting every detail of the situation and the man holding them at gunpoint, he still tried to get Alice freed. There was no way all three of them would come out of the room alive, Raylan was intent on Alice being one even if he was not.

"What makes you think she'll say anything?" They both glanced over at Alice, shaking like a leaf on the bed. "Look at her, she's terrified. Just let her go, then we can handle this."

"Let her go so she can run to your little Marshal friends?" His eyes floated between them but his gun remained on Raylan unflinchingly.

"I promise I won't!" Alice shouted pleadingly. "Please."

Raylan silenced her with a look while their captor laughed at her. "Marshal, you sit." He gestured to the table. "I gotta make sure Miami sees this." The man looked away but kept the gun on Raylan who now sat at the table.

"Don't trust you, huh?"

Alice was in a panic, she was sure she was dying in that room and it was that thought that made her see how badly she wanted Raylan. Her eyes were screwed shut, too terrified to watch whatever was unfolding before her but she could feel eyes on her. She peeked to see Raylan staring at her with surprisingly hopeful and calm eyes.

"No, they just want to see how much pain I put you in before killing you." The attacker chuckled as he tried to set up the camera. "They sick men down there in Miami, cartels can be creative when you've hurt them. I didn't plan it this way," he looked at Alice. "They'll love to hear her crying though."

With the suppressed pistol still trained on him Raylan looked at Alice and shook his head. When the man turned Raylan's eyes laid heavily on the nightstand and he nodded assuredly at her. Paralyzed, Alice swore she was paralyzed but slowly her shaking hands pulled the draw open to reveal a compact, fully loaded. With wide eyes she looked at him, even more scared than before and he continued to nod, she had to do it.

"You like what you do?" Raylan asked coolly as Alice's little fingers wrapped round the gun. "Been a hit man for a long time?"

"You want to hold a conversation? You won't be able to talk when I cut your tongue out." He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Taking little shits like you down, smug badge wearing assholes who think they own the town, I love being the one to show them, you, don't."

"How long?" Raylan asked again to keep his eyes off Alice as he opened a leather bedroll with gnarly looking tools.

"About five years, why?"

"Would have hoped you'd be better at it by now, this is sloppy. You can't blame the girl either, you just barging in here wasn't the right move and I think we all know that."

The hit man, highly offended, looked to Alice and was about to make a point when she finally pulled the trigger. The shot was loud, her ears rang as she watched him crumble to the ground, deep red pooling around him as he gargled on his own blood. Raylan needed the man to look at Alice, she needed that push of fear to actually pull the trigger. She dropped the gun and began to shake violently as she watched the man breathe for the last time.

"Alright Alice," Raylan popped up and clambered over the bed to get to her. "It's alright. I'm sorry you had to do that, I am." Stroking her cheek, he could see her eyes were vacant and it scared him to an extent. "You need to go," he whispered as he snatched up the gun and wiped her prints from it.

"I…I just killed him."

"You did and now you need to go, Alice."

The flurry of legal and person issues that would suddenly arise over her being there didn't only affect him but her as well. There would be an investigation, she'd be involved and the fact that they were sleeping together sullied both of their reputations and gave the DA more than enough ammo to push for Raylan's badge. He'd been involved in enough trouble to guarantee that. Then, of course, there was Timothy Gutterson.

"I can't go," she said absentmindedly.

"You have to. I'll deal with the camera, the cops will be here soon Alice and I gotta call the Chief. You need to go, come on." He ushered her out the bathroom window to avoid any gapers that had suddenly appeared in the lot and sent her off with a quick but still lingering kiss. Raylan had a lot of work in a short amount of time. First, he had to get rid of the camera and as he was rearranging the room, he cooked up his story and hoped that Alice made it home in one peace. He was able to get her out just in time, the local cops showed up about four minutes after she had shot the man while the Marshals were only a few minutes behind.

"You alright?" Art asked as he and Raylan shook hands, Tim was stepping over the body as he made his way over to him. For once Raylan was happy to see Tim, if he, for some reason, went to see Alice it would be obvious that something was wrong. "US District Attorney is going to have a goddamn field day with this, Raylan."

"Let him," he said coldly and nodded at Tim. "What was I supposed to, let him torture and kill me?"

"Chief," the highest-ranking local officer called out. "You'll handle this internally?"

"I will, me and the DA and IA, it'll be like a little party just for Raylan Givens."


	13. Chapter 13

Alice didn't remember driving home or undressing and getting into bed but she woke up there the next morning. It was a good thing too because she immediately bolted to the bathroom, stopping on her knees as she vomited into the toilet bowl. "It wasn't a nightmare," she sighed. Kneeling over the bowl for a few more minutes until Alice was satisfied she wouldn't be vomiting she slowly stood, brushed her teeth and headed straight back to bed. Sitting cross-legged, she stared at her hands in disbelief. "I need to call him," she reached for her phone, disappointed to see he hadn't called or texted her.

"Hi, it's me," she spoke softly. "I'm just...checking on you." There was no way she was going to blather on and sob into his voicemail. Alice ended the call and felt her body tense as her hands shook. Forcing herself out of bed Alice ended up at the kitchen table. She remembered her father taking her hunting as a child, she knew how to handle a gun and shot frequently but killing a man was never something she would ever thought she could have done. Alice didn't even like hunting, she cried but with no son to take, Mr. Abbott brought little Alice every time.

"It's the circle of life, love." She quoted him to herself. "But it wasn't," Alice sighed. "It was kill or be killed." It didn't make her feel any better so she sat and drank in hopes of passing out sooner rather than later.

"He took my gun, when he turned his back I grabbed my backup from the nightstand and shot." Raylan repeated the lie again and again with confidence.

* * *

><p>Art and the Internal Affairs detective jotted notes throughout the conversation. "And he was from Miami you said?"<p>

"He was, or so he claimed, this whole mess stemmed from the Tommy Bucks shooting." That part was true.

"Did you know you had interested parties here for you?" The detective was stern, most IA ones were as they were seen by other law enforcement as rats who had turned on their brothers and sisters.

"I suspected it would happen." A dodge, no one seemed to realize or mind that he hadn't answered the specific question. "Judge Reardon," Raylan snapped as he suddenly remembered. "What's going on with that?"

"Nothing," Art said with a suspicious look. "No new threats, investigators seem to think it's the brother of an inmate, losing in on him. Why?"

Pulling a face Raylan shrugged, things fell together in his mind at that moment. He checked his watch and looked between his chief and the IA detective. "I've given you my statement, can I get going? It's been a long night."

"The motel room is off limits," the detective said quickly. "But yes, you can go. I'll be in touch if anything comes up, Marshal. Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>Sitting at home, alone, was not an option that would keep Alice sane. She was despondent, but as she made her way through the halls she managed to fake her well enough that not too much concern was expressed as she halfheartedly mingled with other teachers on her way to her classroom. All she could think of was Raylan's face and the face of the man she'd killed. She killed someone, it was hard to even think of the words let alone accept it as a fact. Floating through her day Alice finally felt something as she made her way to her car, it was fear. She had been a zombie all day but knowing she had to go home and be alone terrified her no end.<p>

Alice took the longer, completely out of the way route back to her home and was sure to pass Raylan's motel. It was taped off but the craziness from the night before had dissipated. His Lincoln wasn't in the lot, of course it wasn't she figured they'd make him stay somewhere else and they probably took his gun too. Alice knew how it went with shootings; it was why she hadn't heard from him. Hesitantly she went home and made a quick, tasteless dinner but barely ate. Sitting with a bottle of bourbon Alice heard her phone ring out from the other room, heavy with disappointment she saw who it was she answered. Her refusal was harsh but Alice couldn't see Tim, she couldn't handle his eyes filled with concern as he looked at her.

Keeping her cell with her Alice hunkered down at the kitchen table again and drank, all she wanted to do was sleep and forget about everything. The darkness was growing deeper, taking over more of her brain than she was sure it would have had she been able to talk to someone. Her silence made everything so unbearable but she had no one she could speak to except Raylan.

* * *

><p>Breaking every rule Raylan gave his escort the slip while in the bathroom and sped out of the parking lot down toward Harlan. It was the DA's idea, no one wanted another dead body to deal with even if it was some Miami gun thug. It was no surprise that Alice was home alone, he was still relieved not to see Tim's car at her house. He moved quickly up the porch steps and knocked, calling out to her as well. She was surely on edge and he didn't want a sawed off in his face because she wasn't expecting her.<p>

"Raylan?" Alice was breathless as she answered the door, almost shocked to see him there. "Shit," she laughed darkly as he stepped into the house and took her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" She reeked of alcohol but he was happy to see her in one piece. "I'm sorry I had to kick you out."

She shook her head adamantly; Alice knew what he did for her. "No, it's okay. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm good, you're good, everything is good Alice." He assured her as they moved from the doorway into the house. "You don't have to worry about anything; it's all taken care of."

"Everything?" She asked, blinking up at him. It was as if his presence healed her, at least partially. "The camera and all?" When he nodded, she sighed and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Raylan." Really, the legality of it all was only half of her concern; the taking of a human life was what haunted her. "I'm a murdered."

"No, you're not."

"How do you do it?" It was no secret how many men he'd killed and while they were bad men, it wasn't something Raylan particularly reveled in. It was probably chauvinistic, Raylan figured, but he loved her innocence.

"It's my job; usually they have a gun on me or someone else. I don't have a choice, just like you didn't have a choice."

"It's your job to arrest criminals, we're criminals. What will happen if someone finds out it was me? We'll go to prison, Raylan. Why did you do it?"

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I wondered that, figured maybe I just wanted to be an outlaw, I never could match up to Earp and the others but that's not it." With one swift motion, he kissed her and sucked in a deep breath. "It's because I'm in love with you and that mess," he shook his head. "Professionally, personally, everything in your life would be a mess. You didn't do anything wrong so why suffer?"

Alice, unsure of what to say, simply smiled at him and cuddled close. She loved him but now everything felt different, nothing was simple anymore and it never would be again. "Take me to bed," she requested in a low whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

When Alice awoke, alone, she wasn't surprised. Raylan wasn't even supposed to have been there, he probably saw she had fallen asleep and left her to rest. The sun hadn't yet risen but she made it to the back bedroom without so much as a stubbed toe in the darkness. In the grandfather's desk she pulled old the envelope of old pictures, the same ones she had worked so hard to not look at in years, and took them back to bed with her. Flicking on the small table lamp by her bed, she went through the photos slowly, inspecting every inch and little facial expression. In most Raylan looked reluctant but had a coy lopsided grin, he always tried to keep himself composed. Her favorite though was far a small bar outside of Lexington, they'd been drinking and surprisingly he'd even gotten up to dance with her. Their cheeks were flushed from the alcohol and physical exertion but the toothy grins proved how happy they were. The next though, the next photo was taken at a baseball game and Alice was smiling brightly but Raylan had his face turned as he reached for his cell phone. She remembered that day so clearly, the pain as he left the ballpark for Winona was still vivid in Alice's mind. All the ache she felt for him and from him didn't make her stop loving him. As much as it hurt to look at that picture that was what proved to her she wanted to be with him.

"I have to," Alice whispered as she threw an oversized sweater on and headed out to her car. Sure it was late but not late enough to keep her from speeding to Tim's. She sent Raylan a text, a little joke from they used when they dated. _"Alright, you win." _Leaving her phone and purse on the passenger seat Alice bounced up to Tim's house, both anxious and excited. She hadn't tried to be quiet outside his door, he was already woken out of his drunken stupor when she knocked loudly on the door. She knocked again and he swung open the door with his late father's pistol in his hand. Tim drank and he drank excessively after the war but even she was shocked to see him this drunk.

"Jesus," she stepped back, "Timmy it's me."

Blinking his eyes, he realized what he was doing and putting the gun down, welcomed her into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk," she didn't waste a second. "I don't think I should move in here and I don't think this is going to work out anymore."

"Ally," Tim gripped his forehead tight between his thumb and middle finger. "Is this why you've been so weird?" He stepped backwards to walk farther into the house but Alice didn't move. "Come here."

"I don't want to talk." She said with regret. "I don't want to hurt you but this is done. I can't do this. I don't want to do this."

"I think I deserve a conversation," he snapped, his hands shooting up from his sides. In his small display of fury, he bumped the table by the front door, the gun tumbling form the edge and on its way down to the floor. Tim crashed to the ground in an attempt to catch it before hitting the hardwood but he was drunk and uncoordinated. The pistol discharged as the corner of the magazine knocked the floor hard, Tim immediately looked up at Alice but she seemed fine.

"Are you okay?" He asked but she didn't speak as her face twisted and her hand moved with speed to her abdomen. "No, Ally." Tim jumped back up, suddenly sobered by the blood soaking her clothing. "You're gonna be okay," he said hurriedly and grabbed his phone after helping her down to the floor before she crumbled. "This is Deputy Marshal Tim Gutterson, I need an ambulance now," he was panicked as he gave them his address. "Please hurry."

The paramedics arrived in what felt like record time, had he not identified himself as a Marshal Alice surely would have died in his foyer. He stumbled away when they pushed roughly to get to Alice and work to stem the bleeding. Tim knew from his time in the military the bullet had hit her descending aorta, he could tell by the amount of blood that poured out of her. The shot, the accidental misfire was almost unheard of with modern guns but he stupidly had kept his father's gun in the house.

The Chief and Rachel arrived while the paramedics worked to stabilize Alice for the ambulance ride, and neither looked happy. They didn't know the girl well but it didn't matter who it had been, they'd be feeling the same.

"What the hell happened?" Art shouted gruffly as he slowly recognized Alice. "Jesus Tim," he hung his head. "Tell me you're not drunk." As the question hung awkwardly in the air Raylan arrived with his federally mandated escort, he wasn't meant to be on cases but this wasn't an official case and he had a professional and personal interest in what happened to Tim, and he truly hoped it wasn't negative. Tim wasn't a bad guy, Raylan disliked him for the sole reason that he had Alice but Raylan wasn't that type of man, he'd be civil and try not to let that color his opinion.

"What happened?" Raylan asked as he moved quickly from the car passed his coworkers to the paramedics as they rolled Alice toward the ambulance. "Alice?" Shocked and enraged Raylan turned and tackled Tim. "What did you do?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Art and the local uniformed officers all moved to separate them. "What's gotten into you?" Art hollered, honestly confused by what had happened to his men.

"Alice Abbott," Raylan said, out of breath and snarling at Tim. "What happened to her?"

"It was an accident," he exclaimed. "The gun dropped, I didn't want to hurt her."

With his hands raised Raylan took a few steps closer to Tim as they loaded Alice in the ambulance. "It's fine, I'm not going to touch him." Whispering harshly Raylan sneered. "If she dies, I'll kill you."

"All right, get back Givens." Rachel took Art's words and went to Tim as the other two men spoke in hushed tones. "What in the hell happened?"

"She's…someone to me. I have to go with her."

"Were you two involved?" It was becoming clearer now, even though Raylan hadn't said either way it had to be. "And now?" He didn't need an answer to the questions Art could see it all over him. "Go to the hospital."

Raylan was already pulling his keys out. "I don't want him near her, I don't buy this accidental fire story."

His men were in shambles, Art simply nodded as Raylan hurried away and followed out after the ambulance. He didn't know what had happened but he was sure this would tear the team apart.


	15. Chapter 15

Raylan charged into the hospital, despite driving at breakneck speed he lost the ambulance in his travels. Alice had already been rushed back by the time he could even approach the first scrub clad person he saw. Flashing his badge Raylan instantly asked for Alice. His heart raced as he spoke, desperately trying to keep his usual gunslinging, confident persona shining through. It was nearly impossible, there was no criminal to talk down it out draw, Alice was already far beyond that. He had no control, it felt like the first time since he was a child that he was powerless.

"Alice Abbot," he snapped. "GSW to the stomach, she was just brought in."

The woman nodded and pointed toward the line of rather uncomfortable looking chairs. "There's nothing I can really tell you right now. All I know is they took her to surgery, that's it." The badge couldn't get him more than that because there was nothing more to know. "I'll keep you updated, has her family been contacted?"

"No, I'm getting their information." He said quickly to keep the staff from interfering. "Any news, anything, you come to me." Showing her the badge again he forced a tight smile. "Deputy Marshal Givens, no one else." He'd get a tongue lashing for that, it wasn't a Marshal matter and even if it was it would never be handled by anyone in his office considering the situation, they'd bring someone in from Louisville but right then, he didn't care.

Looking rather impressed the young woman nodded. "Of course. As soon as I hear anything I'll come to you."

Raylan spoke hurriedly and was thankful to see her rush away as Art came into the ER. He and Raylan worked together some years before, they taught shooting at the Marshal training academy in Georgia. If anyone was getting information from Raylan it was Art. "Any news?" He had a few smears of blood on him, probably from Tim had been covered in the sticky liquid.

"She's in surgery. Where's Tim?"

Pointing his index finger at Raylan, Art shook his head. "Don't go there."

"He shot her!" Raylan shouted with little concern for the few people sitting around them. With a rough yank Art pulled Raylan away to the secluded end of the hallway. "She went to leave him, I think, and he was drunk. Sounds like a domestic issue to me."

"That's a far reach." Art was offended for Tim, he couldn't hide his distaste for the accusation. "He's not like that, Raylan. Don't think because we have history I'll have your back in all this."

"My back?"

"You were sleeping with her!" It was a harsh whisper, Art used the last of his patience to keep from hollering. "And even if she was there to break it off, I still don't think he shot her. The house is being swept now, any evidence they find can tell will us what happened, that's what I'll believe."

"I'll believe what Alice tells me." Raylan said quietly. "You think he can't manipulate that crime scene? Sure, he's a standup guy until he's looking at attempted murder."

Art buttoned his lip, emotions were way too high to keep this conversation going. He huffed as he planted himself down to wait it out with Raylan.

"What are you doing?" Raylan asked, taking the seat across from him. "I don't need a damn babysitter."

"I'm not babysitting," his tone was dry. "So, the little school teacher?"

Raylan took off his hat and dropped the hard attitude. "We were together after Winona, it didn't work out."

"And now you think it will?"

"I'd like the opportunity to find out."

The words themselves weren't particularly charged but the sadness in his voice was more emotion than Art had ever heard from his young counterpart. They sat quietly, both happy for the company, until the doctor trotted out from the double doors they'd rushed Alice through hours before.

"Deputy Marshal?" He asked looking at Raylan and Art, both badges on display. "I was told to speak with you," the doctor pointed to Raylan, the hat on his lap the biggest clue that he was the one the nurse had spoken about before. "I'm Doctor McElhinney."

"Givens," he was up quickly, offering his hand to the doctor. "Is she okay?"

"She's stable but critical. Ms. Abbott lost a lot of blood, the bullet tore her abdominal artery but I was able to control the bleeding and fix the tear." The doctor held the bullet is a little vial and offered it to Raylan. "I managed to save it, for your investigation."

Giving Raylan a hard, dismissive look as he took the bullet, Art remained silent and listened intently. "What are you thinking, long term?"

"She could possibly have some scar tissue issues later but minimal at most. If she pulls through and there's no infection, I don't see why she won't have a full recovery."

Both Marshals breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" Raylan asked.

"She's not awake, I don't think she'll be answering any questions right now."

"I didn't think she was. It's more than just for the investigation."

"Doc," Art leveled with McElhinney. "We are investigating but she's a friend."

"Oh, well, of course." Snapping his fingers at a passing nurse he instructed her to lead Raylan to recovery. "If anyone asks, it's official, if you don't mind."

Art answered positively as Raylan was already off down the hall. He had seen plenty of beaten and bloodied bodies, corpses in all states of decomposition but he was physically ill upon laying eyes on Alice.

"Jesus," he hardly recognized her. Alice's skin was grey, her eyes sunken in and her hair was filthy, they'd done a poor job of washing the blood that had pooled under her head. He hovered over her, afraid to even move as if it would hurt her or damage any of the work from surgery. The slow, rhythmic beeping of her heart monitor relaxed Raylan and he finally sat in the armchair beside Alice's bed and settled in for a long wait. He wasn't leaving until she opened her eyes for him.


	16. Chapter 16

"I need to go see her, Chief."

Tim had been pleading with Art since stepping foot in his office the next day. He was relieved to hear what the doctor had said but being away from Alice was physically painful. The hate he felt for himself was impossible to ignore or hold back, Tim hoped seeing her might possibly help. As he sat, still in his bloody clothes Tim stared at Art unflinchingly.

"I think you need to at least clean up and calm down. You can't go in there like this, Tim."

"What's going on?" He stood, pawing at his hair feeling utterly insane. "I didn't hurt her, I don't know why Raylan was there or what the hell is going on, but I'm going to see Alice."

"No," Art barked. "You're not. Just because you're not under arrest does not mean you didn't shoot her on some bender!"

"I didn't," he shouted back. "The damn thing fell, it's thirty years old Art, there's no drop safety on it."

"Maybe you're not guilty, but you sure as hell are damn irresponsible." The blue vein in Art's forehead pulsated as he hollered back. "Go home, clean yourself up and tomorrow I will escort you myself to see Alice."

Tim's shoulders fell, a heavy sigh left him as he slowly began to give up, the exhaustion and raging emotions proved too much for him. "Tell me," he said calmly. "What did Raylan mean last night? Why did he lose his shit, threaten me?"

"I don't know what is going on for sure. They're both from Harlan, that's the biggest detail I know." It was true, he had a vague idea but he few things he was keeping from Tim were for everyone's safety. He was unhinged. "I'm sending Rachel with you."

"Did you call her folks?" Tim asked as he dropped his badge on the desk. Guilty or not there would be an investigation and he'd be on desk duty until it was completed. They'd already taken his weapon before even leaving his home the night before. "Her mom has dementia, they live in a retirement center that specializes in that kind of shit. She won't remember but Alice's dad though, he'll want to come see her. They're close, he needs to know."

Having left that task with Raylan, Art nodded. He wasn't sure the calls would ever be made but right now Tim needed to be far removed. "I will look into it."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Tim said sadly as Rachel entered the office. "I love her, I didn't want this."

"I know, now go on. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raylan stood at the sound of the door, his hand was at his side, it was just habit now. He frowned at the look on Alice's Dad's face. Dropping his hand from his gun he paced over and gave the elderly man a tight, sad smile. "Coach, I'm sorry."

"No one's called me Coach in years." His eyes never left his daughter. "Thank you for having your aunt call. I don't have much contact with the folks in my girl's life, if not for you I wouldn't even know she was here."

"I'll give you a minute with your daughter," Raylan whispered as he stepped out. He hadn't wanted to break the news, he just wanted to be with Alice but Raylan knew how close the two were. He couldn't be cruel. Leaning his forehead on the door, his brown eyes focused on Alice, Raylan watched the interaction. It was beautiful, tragic but seeing the gentle way he caressed her hair and silently sobbed over her comatose body was truly something.

As he watched, Aunt Helen came strolling up the hall with a crude bunch of flowers in her hand. She hardly knew Alice but she was really there to check on Raylan, despite their family troubles she loved him as if he were her own. "Raylan," she called softly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Helen." He didn't look at her or move from his spot.

"How is Miss Alice?"

"Stable but still out, she'd healing well or so I'm told. Thank you for calling Coach Abbot, I didn't know how else to get in touch with him."

"Us Harlan folk," Helen smiled and peeked in the room. "We always stay connected."

"I'm seeing that clearer now."

"It's about damn time." She forced the flowers into his hand and winked at Raylan before turning to leave. "Put those in some water for her," Helen called back.

Coach Abbott called Raylan back into the room with a sunny smile. "Her fingers moved."

"That's wonderful." He stepped closer to her and stared longing to see her bright eyes blink up at him.

"Where's Timothy? I asked your aunt what happened but she didn't know and now I'm asking you." He was too shocked by the news to want details but seeing the small sign of life eased his fears enough to finally think to ask.

"We're not sure yet, investigation is on going."

"Don't give me that shit, boy. Who hurt my daughter?"

"She was at Tim's when it happened, accidental discharge." Although Raylan wasn't convinced he wasn't going to lay that on such a fragile man.

"I bet that's where Timothy is." He said pensively. "I know what happened between you two." Raylan dropped his head. "You leave her to make her own decisions."

"I will, Coach."

Raylan knew he probably should have left Alice with her father but he stayed anyway, leaning on the windowsill hovering slightly above her bed. The first twitch of her eye he attributed to a trick of the eye but when it happened again he slipped off his perch and down to her side. "Coach," he nodded toward Alice as her eyes rolled beneath her eyelids.

"Ally?" Coach Abbot held her hand in his. "My sweet little girl, open your eyes." It seemed Alice was a Daddy's Girl even when unconscious, as soon as he said it her eyes did open slowly but the bright sun caused her to squeeze them shut, her face scrunching with displeasure.

"Daddy?" She croaked, her eyes still shut tight.

"I'm here Ally, Raylan is too," he eyed the Marshal disapprovingly and tapped the nurse's call button. They could see her face twisting in pain and confusion, Raylan curled his hand over her forehead to keep the light from directly hitting her as she blinked up at him.

"Raylan," she smiled weakly. "Where's Tim?" Without moving anything above her wrist Alice brushed her fingers against his hand as it held his weight on the edge of her mattress. His face instantly turned dark. it wasn't as if Alice would want to scream and holler at him, that wasn't really what she did.

"Alice, what happened?" She shook her head and closed her eyes again. It was too early for all the questions.

"I think she needs to rest," Coach Abbott said abruptly. "I'll find call Tim, Ally. I'll use your phone."

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir." Raylan snapped.

"And why is that?"

"It was an accident," Alice whispered. "Please, don't do this."

Raylan clasped his hand over his mouth and stepped out into the hall again. It wasn't that he wanted Tim in particular to suffer but he had to pay for what he did. It wouldn't have mattered who shot Alice, he wanted justice for their actions, accident or not.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I see a have a few more readers, that's great! If you are feeling up to it, I'd love some feedback. Thanks for reading! xo**

* * *

><p>Raylan had made that silent promise to Alice and one to himself to not leave her side until she looked at him and well, she had and she had ended up asking for Tim. Seeing her cracking a weak smile as her father pet her face Raylan knew what he had to do. Without a goodbye to her, he left and ended up sitting across from Art in his office. Yet again, the chief was angry.<p>

"You think I'm going to let _you_ take _Tim_ to the hospital?" Art laughed, exaggerated and loud, drawing attention toward the office. He stepped out from behind his desk and closed the blinds "He knows something is going on and don't give me shit, your reaction was hardly keeping the secret."

"She wants to see him," Raylan said as he pinched his nose.

"Oh and you want to be the hero who brings him there?" Giving him a round of slow applause Art took his seat again. "He's been cleared, trajectory alone proves his story, Raylan."

His head fell. "I didn't get a chance to talk with her but her request proved him right."

"How do you think this is going go? Either way, no matter what, there will be a large gash in my bullpen. What were you thinking?"

Listening quietly Raylan wasn't sure he was thinking that first night be went to visit her but by the time he sat and realized the troubles this would manage to cause he was too far in. He and Alice had chosen the path they were going to take, or so he thought, but the fallout wasn't a factor until now.

"Are you listening to me?" He snapped in Raylan's face, Art scoffed as he blinked up suddenly startled from his thoughts. "You can't help yourself can you? Are you stupid or you just don't care?"

"I'm going to say it's a little bit of both." Taking to his feet Raylan wasn't going to listen to a moral rant, he already knew he had been in the wrong. "Just make sure he gets there."

"Oh shit," Art groaned as he saw Tim come off the elevator. He had no doubt he was there to make sure he was cleared to see Alice. "Looks like you can do that yourself."

Surprisingly Tim remained calm when he laid eyes on Raylan, they two nodded but didn't share a word. Closing the door behind him Tim stood, his posture practically perfect from his time with the Rangers, and stared at Art. "I'd like to see Alice today."

"She was asking for you," Raylan said trying to sound detached but there was a twinge of jealousy.

Rolling his jaw Tim chuckled ominously. "Of course you were there. You must think I'm some kind of asshole. All the times we talked about Ally –"

"Her name is Alice," Raylan corrected him.

"She's MY girlfriend and you don't tell me what to call her." Sneering, all Tim's efforts to remain composed we dashed. "I'm going. You can't keep me from her."

"Art, you should let him go."

"You getting in the habit of telling people what to do?" He asked annoyed. "Go Tim, but take Rachel. We need to cover our asses if this gets out and you're there alone before official reports are back, it could be bad."

"Let me go with Raylan."

"What?" Both Art and Raylan drew their heads back in shock.

"I'm sure he's just itching for it. Let's go then, cowboy."

"Fine, but one of you comes back here. I need someone to work in this damn office."

Already out the door and heading toward the elevators, Tim waited to hear Raylan's boots behind him. He did, slow at first but the speed quickened. They didn't say a word as they waited silently, Raylan's mind was buzzing as to why Tim asked for him. If it was some kind of play, Raylan would be ready but he wasn't ready to see Winona when the elevator doors opened.

"Raylan," she grinned as their eyes met. "Mr. Popular."

"Hello, Winona."

"You are the talk of the courthouse, well between people _in the know_. I can hardly believe you're here with him, guess that means the rumors were just that, rumors."

Narrowing his eyes Raylan cocked his head to the side. "Just stop. You leave Alice alone, don't talk to her again."

"What did I do? It was just a friendly chat."

"You know what you did. We have enough going on without you stirring shit."

"Seems like you do." She laughed with an air of superiority. "Good luck."

* * *

><p>In Raylan's mind, he had been calculating who exactly had the upper hand in the car as they drove through Lexington but after Winona's comments, he was sure it was Tim. He liked a verbal spar but not one as loaded as this.<p>

"How long?" Tim asked quietly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. She told me about you, some asshole who hurt her. You were why she wanted to move to slow. Shit," he laughed, truly amused now. "How long have I been spinning my wheels? I deserve to know."

"I went to see her the night I got to Kentucky. We started talking then." Rolling the window down Raylan showed his badge to the parking attendant before being allowed into the lot free of charge. "Whatever you think happened – "

"You think I'm going to believe you didn't sweet talk her? That swagger, your damn attitude, you strolled in from the shit pile in Miami right to the front of the line with work and with Alice. It's what you do," he said stepping out of the car. "You take shit that ain't yours." Slamming the door, he turned and moved toward the hospitals entrance.

When Tim got to Alice's room he knocked and that was the moment his anxiety actually took over. He'd been consumed with seeing Alice but now that he was there, he had no idea what to say or how he could ever apologize. Coach Abbott waved Tim in, he didn't look as thrilled as usual to see him but he smiled politely.

"Oh, Ally," Tim slowly crept to her side. "I am so sorry, Alice. You don't know how sorry I am. It was an accident I swear." All he wanted was to touch her but he kept his hands to himself. Turning to Coach, he repeated his pleas. "Sir, it was a terrible accident. I never meant to hurt your daughter."

"Daddy," Alice said with her still weak, groggy voice. "It's okay. Can you give us a minute?" Kissing her hand he nodded and, flashing a stern look at Tim, left the room and joined Raylan in the hall. "I'm not mad at you. I know it was an accident."

"Alice," Tim shook his head. "I love you and whatever happened with Raylan, I just want to get over it."

Normally he wouldn't have been so forgiving but he had never felt this way for a woman and he did shoot her, accident or not, that didn't give him much room for anger. The words touched her, Tim hadn't told her he loved her before but the moment was not exactly what she had imagined, the hospital setting and his mention of Raylan killed any romance they could have salvaged.

"Raylan?" She hissed but quickly dropped the outrage; it was true so how he came to find out didn't really matter. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing," he chuckled sadly. "I could see it in his eyes when he showed up at my house. When he saw you before the paramedics took you away. I just need to know it's over Alice."

There was a fragility Tim that possessed that not many people really knew; he was truly a master when it came to hiding, the mask of the strong Marshal was well rehearsed. It came off when he drank or those late nights they laid together in bed talking, unable to sleep. She saw it right then, in his eyes, and forced a weak smile. "I don't want to talk about this right now, Tim." Being awake was half the battle, she was weak and in constant pain. Even if she were going to promise to end things with Raylan, it wasn't the time for the discussion.

"He's in the hall," without looking he gestured back toward the door. "Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

Already her head hurt, these two would be impossible to deal with. "No, can I actually have a minute with him?"

"Alice,"

"Please, don't do this."

Tim nodded solemnly and stepped out. When Raylan returned, shutting the curtain to block the window, she allowed a small bit of a smile. "Hey."

"Hi. You okay?"

"I'll live," she joked. "It was an accident, Raylan. That text I sent you, I meant it. I was going to break it off but he was drunk and," she sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do." Softly she began to cry, each tiny sob sending waves of pain through her. "How can I leave him now? Did you see his face?"

Raylan didn't answer; he sat on the side of her bed and put a supportive and loving hand on her as he caressed her hair. "Right now, you need to get better, Miss. Abbott."

"I love you Raylan."

"And I love you back," he mumbled in to her hair. Saying it to her earlier was a risk and one that he was happy to have taken when he heard her say it again. "It's just what we do about it. What road are we going to take? But, it's not a decision for right now. Heal, Alice."

"Thank you," she smiled and leaned her head toward him. "Be nice to him."

"If I must," he grinned. "I have to go, work. Art's down two Marshals, it'll just be a few hours." She nodded sleepily with a dopey grin on her face as he kissed her forehead. Stepping out Raylan nodded to Coach and Tim. "I'll be back later," he assured them before heading off down the hallway. Had he not been feeling so confident Tim may not have thought much of the few minutes Raylan spent with her but he was too pleased to think anything but the worst. He had time, he'd show Alice that Raylan would hurt her again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Just a cute fluffy chapter! Xox**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a week since Alice awoke. A part of her wished she was still unconscious, she hadn't had more than a moment alone since he eyes first opened. Her dad was a constant while Tim came as often work would allow. He wasn't actually back to work yet, there were meetings and psych evaluations among other things but whenever he could he was right by Alice's side. Between those two men she had coworkers, friends and neighbors, some wanted to truly visit while others wanted to see what gossip they could pull from her. Harlan was that type of town. The one she wanted to see more than anyone, Raylan, had hardly been around the halls of Good Samaritan Hospital. There was so much heat from Art forcing him to keep his distance but with the investigation finally coming to a close and Tim in a meeting with some high ranking official he was able to visit without sneaking.<p>

"Raylan." Alice smiled as she heard the click of his boots, it was a sound she had become all too attuned to over the years. "I missed you."

Taking the seat beside her bed Raylan dragged the chair close, the wooden legs screeching along the floor. "I came by last night but Tim was here, I had to leave."

Waving off his concern she turned her head toward him. "I guess you're free to visit?" The sun was shining and he wasn't as apprehensive as usual. Getting caught with her before he was cleared to visit would have very serious repercussions.

"It's all done." He nodded confidently. "Internal investigation and mandated evaluations. They gave him a few week suspension, mandatory therapy and AA. When he's back on the job it'll be desk duty for six months."

"Poor Tim," Alice sighed. "He's so troubled." She spoke wistfully and Raylan cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm troubled but you always said that was a bad thing."

"It is," she giggled. "But Tim, he's not angry like you he's just sad."

Raylan nodded and looked her up and down. "You look a mess, Alice."

"Oh well thank you." Wincing as she sat up a little Alice tilted her head to the side. "So? What do we do with this?"

"I'm not looking to leave Kentucky." He said coolly. I think I found something that makes the rest of this godforsaken state better."

"Very sweet, and not what I asked."

"I think I should be asking you. I'm not the one with a mentally unstable significant other."

"Slowly, I have to do it slowly with him and Raylan, we need to keep this quiet. No lies but if he doesn't ask we don't tell."

"Lying by omission is still lying but it wouldn't be the first one I told for you."

"Probably not the last, either." Slinging the covers off her legs Alice smiled. "Can you help me? The nurses want me to shower and take a walk but I'm kind of scared it'll hurt so I wanted to see if you could help rather than them."

Raylan kissed the tip of her nose and smiled sadly. "It will hurt Miss Abbott, but you have to do it."

With a gentle touch Raylan helped Alice out of her hospital gown and into the shower. The water was warm but it soothed her the moment the droplets ran down her back. Her bandage was waterproof, the actual wound was small enough to be easily covered. She wouldn't be able to get it wet for a few more days but the shower, such as it was, was delightful.

"You okay?" Raylan asked as she tried to raise her arms to wash her hair. The small action pulled at the stitches and he could see she was in pain. "Let me help you." His height made washing her hair a breeze, she leaned her weight in the wall as he massaged her scalp with the suds.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I'm sorry, this is probably killing whatever physical attraction you have for me."

"Stop," he scolded her. "Don't say that." It was surprisingly intimate and sensual despite everything. "Remember when I got my ass kicked, that fight outside the ball game?"

"Oh I do," she grimaced. "I had to clean you up, alcohol swabs and all. You were a mess."

"And you loved helping me, I could see it."

"You loved it too, you kept calling me nurse, you naughty boy."

Raylan laughed at that and gently bent her head back to rinse the shampoo from her hair. She smiled, the water was perfect and she felt relaxed in his care. Adding a small amount of conditioner he combed her blonde hair out before helping her gingerly wash her back.

"I can handle the rest," she said shyly. "Please turn around, if you hear a thud you can help, okay?"

Silently he turned to face the wall, he was proud that she had wanted him to help rather than the nurses or worse of all, Tim. He didn't turn around again until he the water was off and he instantly wrapped her in the scratchy hospital towel.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you."

He pursed his lips and shook his head as he helped her back and sat her on the edge of the bed, fresh with clean sheets. She was thrilled she remembered to tell the nurse she was showering, there was nothing better than crisp new linens. "Can you wear your clothes?" He pointed to the bag Tim had brought for her.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until after I showered to get changed."

It took her a good fifteen minutes to dress and she needed Raylan's help. She had never been more mortified in her life, even though it was him. Alice had always wanted to be strong around Raylan. He was such a rock and took on so much without needing help in the slightest that she couldn't help but feel like child around him. That was part of what made them though, he took the weight and she provided him with comfort and poor Alice never even knew it. Raylan did need help, he needed her soothing ways, that was how he handed everything piled on his shoulders.

"You want to go for that walk?" He asked, motioning toward the door. "Maybe you should eat first, you look a little skinny."

Alice smiled, slowly coming out from the cloud of embarrassment and nodded. "There's a Five Guys not far," she wriggled her eyebrows. "Please?"

"Of course," he helped her swing her legs back into bed. "I already know what you want. I'll be back." He kissed her cheek before heading out for lunch. This was going to work, somehow through the gossip and navigating the issues with their ex's it would be good, Raylan knew it would.


	19. Chapter 19

When Tim helped her into the house Alice smiled and instantly felt the tension in her shoulders dissipate. Sure, she was there with him but she was there, she was finally home after over a week in the damn hospital. She was still in pain, her movements were slow and even weak but she wanted to move on. He sat her down at the kitchen table, she looked at the empty seat across from her and wished Raylan was sitting there but instead Tim glided around the kitchen behind her making tea.

"How are you?" She asked when he finally joined her.

"I should be asking you that," he said sadly. When she didn't acknowledge the deflection, he knew she'd start pushing. "I'm okay, depressed and I want a damn drink but you're alive and you're home. That's enough to keep on straight."

Damn it, of course he'd say something like that. Alice smiled and nodded but wouldn't look him in the eye. "I'm not mad at you, I just I think we need to put some space here. I understand what happened, Tim but you have a lot of work to do between therapy and just cleaning up and I have to heal more than physically. I'm not mad," she repeated, "But I was shot because you were drunk and clumsy. So I'm not saying you can't call me or see me but it's not going to be like it was."

"It'll be more like when you were sleeping with Raylan," he reached over and lifted her chin up. Their eyes finally locked and she felt her own breath catch in her throat. "Avoiding me, playing sick, I'm not mad either Alice."

Pursing her lips, she forced herself not to look away from him. "We did sleep together," she said timidly but kept eye contact. "We dated for about a year, I told you about him before."

"After that shit he pulled I'm surprised you even talked to him."

"His presence, it dominates my rational thinking." She said with a slight grin in a joking tone but Tim was still frowning. "I loved him back then, a lot and I was young and stupid and I let him hurt me a second time. I shouldn't have let him back into my life this time but I did and we're still going to see each other, hang out. It's cathartic for me." She said she wouldn't lie and while these words were all true, she was framing them in a much different light. Raylan's presence was dominating and cathartic but not concerning what he'd done, in a more complete way that touched every part of her life.

"And I have to be okay with that?"

"I'm hoping you are."

He wasn't, no man would be. Tim sat back in the chair and looked at her, he swore he could see confusion in her eyes and he did but she was far from confused about who she wanted. "I get it," he nodded. "With what happened and I'm sure he's been seeing you and talking to you. You need to remember who intentionally hurt you."

"It's not like that, Tim."

"I think it is and I don't think you even see it." Leaning over again, he reached for her hands, when she didn't automatically offer hers, he simply wrapped his fingers around hers as she held her mug. "You want to see Raylan, be friends, I'm good with that. While we work things out and heal, but eventually if we progress the way we talked about, I won't be as okay with that as I am right now."

"Fair enough," Alice said softly and smiled, she could actually do that. "I need to rest, the meds make me tired and all the excitement," she rolled her eyes, "Of coming home wiped me out."

"Do you need help?" He offered knowing she would decline. "Alright, well, I'll see you later. Call me when you're up again."

"I will," she walked him slowly to the door.

"Alice, I love you. I hope you know that."

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded, her face twisting with guilt and sorrow. "I know, Tim." He waited for her to say it back but she remained tight-lipped. Seeing his face fall, she pouted and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready."

Alice wasn't sure if anyone had noticed the parade of different men coming and going but she wondered what they would think when Raylan walked in the door. Strapping, tall and handsome her cowboy strolled down the long hall into the kitchen and immediately gingerly touched her waist. "What are you doing up?"

"Soup," she smiled guiltily. "I'm hungry, it's just the canned stuff," she frowned as she stirred the little sauce pan. "Did you eat?"

"No and I'm not much of a cook. "

"Oh I know," she chuckled. "I talked to Tim today, told him we'd be spending time together."

Raylan rolled his eyes. "And how did he take it?"

"He thinks I'm confused, he was eerily calm about the whole thing."

"I guess that's better than violent outbursts." He led her to the table and poured the soup into a large bowl for her. "Here, eat. I had a meeting with Art, the Miami shit is over."

"What? How? I kind of figured those type of people just kept coming until you were dead."

"It's a long story, but I have friends in Miami. No one is coming after me, or you. Okay?"

"Okay," she blew on the spoonful or soup before slowly sipping. "

He wasn't going to bore her with the story of his own Chief and the little visit paid to Gio to secure Raylan's safety. He also didn't want to tell her he'd been offered his old spot back now that the smoke from the original shooting had cleared. It would only upset her and Raylan was happy to see her smiling again. Still unaware of any involvement by Harlan's own he was content to believe it was settled; he had no reason to think otherwise.

"So how's that fund you were building, the 'Get Raylan from Kentucky Fund'?"

"That fund, oh, I changed what that fund is for actually. It's now the 'Find a Proper Home in Kentucky' fund. I'm not leaving, Alice."

Covering her face, she let out a little sob and dropped her spoon into the bowl. "Please Raylan, don't do this to me again."

"I won't. Winona wanted me to change but I wouldn't there wasn't reason to. I've been thinking about that night in my motel, about why I did it. I told you why, I love you and that is what changed."

Alice hadn't noticed much a change in him except with her, he seemed more open, barely, but he was still the same quiet, angry man she had met all those years ago. It didn't matter if she saw it, he felt it, the willingness to be with her fully, the rest of his issues would fall into place. "There was so much more that needed tweaking," she admitted. "Although the indecisiveness and fear," he looked offended, "It was fear, Raylan. Those two are a good start."

"Good." He pulled his chair around the side of the table and took her hands in his. "Are you feeling up to going out? Maybe just a little diner dinner, nothing fancy, just enough to get you out and us fed."

"I'd like that a lot." She slowly stood up with his help. "Thank you, Raylan."

Tim was looking over the files from his accident with Alice and Raylan's motel shooting. They were much less through with Raylan's investigation, he was alone and the man was easily identified as working for the Miami crime family but it didn't sit right with him. Things in the scene photos just felt off. Maybe it was his already suspicious mind but Tim wanted to look a little deeper, just to ease his own concerns. There was no surveillance at the motel but he'd start by talking to the office, maybe there was someone else there.

"What the fuck?" As he flipped the file shut, something caught his eye. Tim went back, looked over the photo in question, and felt his stomach churn as he identified Alice's favorite little pink lip-gloss on the nightstand. For investigators it wouldn't mean anything other than Raylan was sleeping with someone but Tim hated seeing proof she had been there, in his bed. Alice's presence during the shooting wasn't even the vaguest of ideas in his mind but Tim vowed to push on to ease his own curiosity about Raylan.


	20. Chapter 20

Tim had enough time on his hands to really dive into the shooting. The tiny bell overhead jingled as he stepped into the tiny motel office. Flashing his badge, but not identifying himself, Tim started right into the questions about Raylan's shooting.

"Were you working that night?"

"I was here," he nodded. "I thought this was already over? I talked to the cops already."

"We just want to be sure we got everything. You're not in trouble." Tim pointed to the small video monitor behind the counter. "I was told there was no surveillance."

The man nodded and tapped the top of the TV. "Boss got it after what happened. It's just the back lot and front, no rooms."

Tim sighed and nodded, glancing back out to the line of cars. The door to Raylan's room was diagonal the window but the attendant still had a perfect view. "Did you see the man when he arrived?"

"I saw the Marshal, he came in first then not long after a woman came by, I didn't see her leave or the dead guy show up but she was gone when I got out into the parking lot."

"A woman?" The man nodded, nonchalant. "Can you describe her?"

His eyes rolled round in his head as he tried to remember Alice. "Short," he tapped his own chest, "Maybe about up to here? Blonde hair, but that's all I could see. Are you with Sheriff Mosely?" The man asked.

"No, I'm not. Why was he here recently?" Tim didn't know the name off the top of his head and that was what concerned him. Anyone ranked high enough to be involved in the investigation he would have known by at least reputation.

"Few days after it happened," he shrugged. "Anyway I heard the shot and that's it. I didn't see anything or anybody. Sorry."

Nothing, just like the report said although he had left out a minor detail originally. Tim found it odd Alice had been there but he wasn't sure why, he knew they'd been together but it didn't settle with him.

* * *

><p>Alice actually had somewhat of a spring in her step as she locked the front door of her home. Despite Raylan's protests, she was going out, it was just a stop at the market but she still wanted some fresh air. As she descended the steps slowly Alice saw Ava Crowder rolling down her little dirt road and turn into her drive.<p>

"Morning Ava." She smiled sweetly trying to figure out what the mending if the visit was. "Surprised to see you here."

Bashfully she nodded and chuckled. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Just fine, thank you."

"How's Raylan?" It wasn't a shock, Ava had always had a crush on him but Alice had heard she was shaking up with Boyd now. With narrowed eyes, she forced a smile.

"He's doing well. And what about Boyd?"

Ava laughed but Alice didn't react. "You listenin' to those rumors?"

"You're listening to them, concerning Raylan."

With a guilty expression, one Alice couldn't read as sincere or not, Ava sighed. "He's good, it's a strange story really."

"Ava, it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Turning away she unlocked her car. "Have s good day."

"Alice?"

"Yes?" Although she didn't turn Alice examined Ava is the driver's side window.

"Maybe you should have Raylan contact Boyd."

"What?" The speed with which Alice spun around was surprising. Her stitches pulled and she grimaced as she looked at Ava. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just a suggestion." It was more than Ava was meant to say but Alice was reacting the way Boyd assumed she would. She pursed her lips and hurried off to end the conversation before Alice could push further.

Despite their opposite careers paths Boyd and Raylan had grown up together, worked the Kentucky mines and it gave them some odd type of strained respect. Miami had dropped Moseley without a payday after Gio was paid a visit and in turn so had Boyd. They both had different plans to rectify the situation. One was rather dangerous for Raylan and Alice while the other was profitable for Boyd and kept said Marshal breathing.

* * *

><p>Alice paced the lobby area of the Marshal's office keeping her face partially hidden. She didn't want anyone to see her but being in the area she couldn't help stopping by to see him. He'd be furious she was out, alone, but Raylan would get over it. When she spotted him sauntering out of Art's office she stifled a giggled and acted rather blasé as he came out toward her.<p>

"Alice?" His brows were furrowed and she could see the crinkles in the corner of his eyes as he glared at her but his voice was light. Raylan was happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the area, went to the market and I had to stop by to see the principal." They sneaked off into the elevator to avoid prying eyes. Raylan gingerly pinned her against the steel wall and kissed her softly. He had wanted to ravage her but she was still far too fragile. "I guess you're not mad?" She giggled, sucking her lower lip in as he looked over her.

"Oh, I'm furious."

"You're going to be," she smiled sheepishly. "Helen asked us for dinner, I tried to turn her down Raylan, I tried to say no but –"

"But you are as much of a sucker for that woman as I am."

"More scared of her than a sucker for her, really."

"Arlo?"

"He should be there. It'll be fine, we'll go and it's not like I don't have a reason to leave early. I did tell her it depended on what you said."

Leaning his chin on the top of her head, he sighed but didn't relent. "No Alice, I won't do it."

"I knew you'd say no and I warned her."

"Good, blame it on me all you like, that's fine."

The doors opened and Winona stood waiting patiently but as she realized who was standing in the damn elevator she growled and stopped her foot. "Well, look at you two."

"I should go," Alice whispered and ducked out under his arm. "Have a nice day, Raylan."

"So which is it, you with the gas can and her with the lighter, or the other way around?"

"I think I'll take the steps the rest of the way down." Raylan stepped out as she stepped in. "We aren't doing anything wrong and you leave her alone."

With a coy smile she nodded, her hands raised in surrender. "You left her once, no twice, I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Like hell you didn't." He walked away, following Alice's footsteps to the other bank of elevators with a hard scowl. It wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"I was just wondering why you questioned the motel worker." Tim asked as he stood by the door of Hunter Moseley's office."<p>

"It was more personal and professional curiosity really. I know Raylan."

"Doesn't mean you interject yourself into investigations where you have no jurisdiction."

Biting back his anger Moseley just nodded. "Well, I apologize. After the break in at the old Abbott place I wanted to make sure he didn't need anything. His lady was mighty upset, intruders will do that to you."

Tim froze, rage pulsing through him as he replayed those words in his head. Something had happened at Alice's and Raylan was there, it was more than he expected or hoped it would be. Alice made it sound like it was some little fling but Tim was getting a much bigger picture now.

"Yeah, they will. Is there a report on that?"

"No, he wanted to keep it quiet."

"Of course he did," Tim sneered. "Thank you Sheriff."


	21. Chapter 21

"Boyd Crowder," Raylan said as he strolled in the Crowder family bar. His drawl had suddenly strengthened since being back home. Before he had a faint accent but now he sounded like a Kentucky boy once again. Waving his hand at the bartender's beer offer Raylan sat directly on Boyd's left without the customary space between.

"What brings the good ole US Marshal Raylan Givens to my end of the hollow?" He turned, a toothy smug grin turning his lips, and tapped the bar. "Get my friend a drink. He's a federal, boys, he deserves respect."

"Cut the shit, Boyd." Raylan snapped. "You wanted me to come looking around this shit hole for you, you had Ava spook Alice with that vague comment." He pushed the shot toward Boyd with a dark scowl.

"You still harbor such hostility toward me. Why is that, friend?"

Really and truly Boyd Crowder had never crossed Raylan, he actually saved his hide once, deep in the coal mines as young men. It was more hatred and disgust toward the people, like Boyd and both their fathers. The criminals, the ones out for a buck and hurting honest folk wasn't out of their wheelhouse. That was where the conflict stemmed from. Raylan in some way liked Boyd but he was a criminal and if given the chance he'd lock him up in a heartbeat. It was a very layered and strange relationship those men shared.

"Now you listen to me," Raylan was already on his feet again. "Come and say your shit to me but don't go dragging the women into this. Your Daddy never did it, mine neither, the women stay out."

"Are you staying in Kentucky?" Boyd asked calmly as Raylan moved to the door. "I see you're still in a motel."

"Why, do you know a good realtor?"

"That I do not," he chuckled. "We heard about that thug you gunned down. Is personal safety an issue for you usually?"

"I'm going to make yours my issue if you don't spit it out."

Boyd smiled and nodded. "Miami was sniffing around here. That robbery wasn't random, he was a spotter. Now, do you think you feel safe knowing that?" Speaking in hushed tones even though there was hardly anyone around Boyd eyed Raylan carefully. "I heard there was some pretty high numbers offered, that was me I'd want my payday."

The anger and disdain was washed away and Raylan shook Boyd's hand. "I don't care to know how long you've been sitting on that."

"Consider it a welcome home present."

Raylan left the bar with a moment of clarity that actually only proved to add to his confusion once he really thought on it. It was a targeted attack that night but not against Alice. The more time he spent with her the more danger Raylan put Alice in and around. He had wasted enough time though, he wouldn't push her away he'd go deep into the hollow and find the ones gunning for him.

Sitting in his car, his glare still focused on the bar, Raylan called Alice. "Where are you?"

"Well, hello to you too." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Everything alright?"

"Pack a bag, Alice." He said, starting the engine and backing out onto the road. "I don't want you in that house alone." Never an alarmist Raylan's behavior terrified Alice. "I'm not far I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?" She said, her voice trembling as she spoke. "Is it someone from Miami?"

"Please," he grunted. "Just do it. You're not in danger, it's just a precaution."

"Okay," warily she went up to her bedroom. "Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, Alice." The call ended and Raylan immediately made another to Sheriff Moseley. "Hunter, Raylan Givens."

"What can I do for you?" He relaxed back in his chair with a smile.

"That B and E at the old Abbott place, have you heard anything more?"

The question ruined his smug moment, Hunter popped up in a quiet panic. "No, pretty dead. No description and without a proper investigation and such it's cold."

"Have there been any others?"

"Why are you asking? Has someone gone after Alice again?"

"No," he'd just arrived at Alice's thankfully. Hearing him pull in she waved out the window. "But I think our original assumption was off."

"You know what they say about assuming."

"I do. Can you look into it and let me know what you find?"

"Will do, Marshal."

Before he could even get out of the car Alice was dragging her bag out onto the porch looking frenzied. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I upset you." He stroked her hair softly, it was such an immediate, visceral response Raylan had sent her into an unnecessary panic. After seeing her bloody and dying in Tim's foyer made everything involving Alice's safety heightened. "No threats."

"Then why am I lugging this shit?"

"There's been talk, about that little visitor we had here. He may or may not still be interested in what he was here for that night." Her body went limp against him

"What was he here for?"

"Me. I'm sorry. It'll all be over soon."

"You promise?"

"I do. It's either watch your back and handle this or we put some space here until I settle it."

"No." She gripped him tight. "No more space, Raylan."

"Exactly." He lifted her face to his. "I won't let you get hurt."

In an effort to keep Alice as safe as he could, Raylan had to enlist a little bit of unlikely help. They had spent a few days attached at the hip but that couldn't last forever. She was furious but the last place Alice wanted to go was for another drive through the hollow so Raylan could talk to the very criminals that were putting them so on edge. It hadn't occurred to her that showing up at Tim's would spark a memory or a fear but it did. Even as she stared at his front door from the car she felt her heart begin to race, the blood pounding in her ears drowned out anything else around her. "You're such a little wimp," she scolded herself. "Just go and do it."

When she knocked, a cold sweat beading on her forehead, Alice was dismayed to see Tim didn't look as excited as she expected but she didn't know why. "What are you doing here?" He asked with surprise.

"Just visiting, saying hi." Her eyes were locked on the floor, it was clean but she knew she had been standing in that exact spot when she had been shot. "I go back to work on Monday and I know you had said you wanted to hang out, so maybe we can grab lunch?"

"Sure." His eyes darted from her to the other room and Alice leaned to sneak a peek but he wouldn't allow it. "Just give me a minute."

Always the curious one, Alice took a few steps and craned her neck around to see papers and photos spread across the living room table. She couldn't see what he was so intently pouring over but it made her uneasy. Stepping back she tried to put on a smile but she couldn't wait to tell Raylan. Maybe he could figure out which file it was, she caught the Marshal Service star on the front of the manilla folder so hopefully he could look it up.

* * *

><p>When Raylan got the call that whoever had been threatening the judge had finally been picked up by the FBI he was relieved for the newest crew charged with protecting him, it was a painful detail to be on, but more so he was curious. The few times he and Boyd had spoken he made everything in Harlan seem interconnected, then again, Boyd spoke in riddles but either way Raylan was going to take a spin down to meet the man. A local boy, nothing shocking as Raylan read his jacket waiting less than patiently for the man to be brought in, locked in shackles, for their conversation.<p>

"Devil?" He asked with an amused smile as the man sat across from him. Covered in tattoos with a permanent scowl Devil stared at Raylan but didn't answer. "Well it says it right here," Raylan pointed to the name on his wrap sheet. "Alias, Devil, I was just being polite."

"That's what they call me."

"Even if you don't talk to them, tell them why, they're still going to charge you with making terrorists threats. So, why suffer alone?"

"I don't like the law."

"So it was all random?"

"Yep."

"Very good," Raylan said while rolling his eyes hard. "I thank you for you cooperation." Making mental notes form the file, known associates and the like, Raylan left quickly. If Devil wasn't going to talk, Raylan was going to start digging. This convict had no interaction with the Judge and no family members or friends had been tried by him, so why was the question he wanted answered.


	22. Chapter 22

"How long did your Daddy take you hunting?" Tim asked, twirling the restaurant's dull knife in his fingers.

Alice blinked a few times as she looked at him, bewildered by the random question. "Few years, I was twelve the first time, maybe eighteen the last? We went fishing since I can remember, still go sometimes. Why?"

"I know you said you didn't like it. He invited me a few times, was thinking about taking him up on the offer." Replacing the knife with his glass of iced tea Tim took a long sip.

"I'm not sure it still stands, he's upset Tim." Dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin she frowned at him feeling rather guilty.

He nodded, Coach Abbott had given Tim a stern talking to at the hospital. "I know, I was thinking a hunting trip might smooth some things over."

"Yeah, going out to shoot things might help my dad get over you shooting his daughter." Her chest was growing tight, all the talk of shooting sent her right back to Raylan's motel room. "Just give it time."

"I'm sorry, it's different for me I guess." He shrugged and took bite of his lunch. "I know you cried when you'd go hunting, you hated it. I'd rather shoot a deer than add one more man to my list." Being a sniper with the Rangers certainly desensitized a man to death in many capacities.

"Can we not?" She asked sadly, her pointed chin trembling. "You're upsetting me."

It wasn't his intention but Tim was feeling out a few hunches. "I'm sorry, Ally. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine."

"Sobriety is strange," he chuckled. "I'm not paying attention to what I say, my attention span is wrecked by all the things I never noticed when I was drinking."

Alice give him a wonky smile. She'd never hate him, Alice did have feelings for Tim, they just paled in compared to those she had for Raylan. "I'm sure you'll come to adjust. I'm proud of you, Tim."

He wasn't without drinking he couldn't easily forget his time overseas or what he'd done to Alice. Tim had been having vivid nightmares and intense, suffocating guilt. He had nearly kill his girlfriend before he realized how troublesome his drinking was. "Thank you."

"How's all that stuff going?"

"Therapy? Good. Working on the PTSD, learning which tools to pull out and when. It won't be easy but I want to do it."

"That's the right - " Just as she was speaking Sheriff Moseley hurried into the restaurant and up to their table. "Oh, hello Sheriff."

"Miss Abbott, would you be able to come with me?"

"What?" Tim looked between them for a clue as to what was happening but Alice looked just as lost as he was. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere with this shady guy. "I think you should be on your way." Having seen her with Tim should have sent Hunter running but it didn't, he knew more than any of these people knew he did. Tim didn't know he and Raylan had just been on the phone and Alice didn't know Tim had suspicions but she knew Raylan trusted the Sheriff.

"No, maybe I should." She placed her napkin back on the table. "There's been some ruckus around Harlan, it's nothing big but well, Raylan wants to straighten it out." She didn't want to put that much out there but Alice needed to get moving, Hunter was there for a reason.

"No Alice," Tim reached for her wrist and held it firmly in his hand. "I'll take you to Raylan myself."

"Sheriff," Alice cooed hoping to keep the situation from exploding. "Did Raylan send you for me?"

"No," he forced the words through gritted teeth. She would surely know that was a lie. He had to be honest. "I had some leads of who could have broken into your home. Just was hoping we could look at some mugshots."

Smiling, she nodded, and sat back down. "I think I can come by later then. Thank you for your concern."

"Sorry if I disturbed your meal," gesturing to their half eaten lunches Hunter sheepishly caused himself.

"That guy," Tim growled. "He's not on the up and up, Ally. I don't want you around him alone."

That was hilarious, at least to Alice it was. "Moseley? Please Tim, he's the Harlan sheriff. Granted, he's no Marshal but come on now."

"I don't like him," Tim snapped. "I'm can give you space but at least respect the fact that I know what I'm talking about and I want you safe."

"Okay," she relented quickly rather than she a spike in his temper. "I will steer clear of Hunter Moseley."

* * *

><p>Alice made her way home from lunch with a pit in her stomach. Tim wasn't Tim anymore and it terrified her but no more than when she moved to unlock her door to find it already open. Raylan was supposed to be there any minute, but she feared it was a minute too late. Taking two steps backward she moved to run but collided with a scrawny man. "Raylan's not here." She stammered slowly. "Please don't hurt me." Her pleas were met with the butt of his pistol to the back of her head. Alice crumbled into a heap on the porch unable to protest as the man dragged her down the steps and behind her home to the waiting car.<p>

* * *

><p>Raylan had spent his day bouncing around Harlan, surprisingly though he'd been most enlightened by Boyd Crowder. Not only was Devil the man making the threats against the judge but he was the one who had broken into Alice's. While he had to connect the majority of dots himself, Boyd helped with veiled details none of course would outline his original involvement with Hunter. He was racing toward Alice's house when he called Moseley.<p>

"Raylan," Hunter answered calmly despite having an unconscious Alice in his trunk. "How was your hunt? Crowder help any?"

"He did, we spoke at length."

"And what did that piece of shit say?"

"Not much but he helped me realize I should shoot you in the face the moment I see you."

Hunter swallowed hard, it was harsh and unexpected from Raylan, usually he was calmer with more finesse. "It was never personal, especially not with Alice."

"Yeah, that's a real comfort. You have no play, Moseley, you shouldn't run."

"I do though," he said confidently. "I have Alice with me, that enough to get you to meet me, alone?"

Raylan's heart pounded in his chest, his entire body was tense as he skidded to a stop. "You used to be law enforcement, do you really think I haven't called my office?"

"I figured as much, I also figure you can tell them to stay behind."

* * *

><p><strong>So much clarity is coming soon! xox<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Heading to the spot he was told, a random alley, Raylan tried to calm his mind. This was his job, dealing with criminals and defusing situations but those weren't so personal. Alice's involvement made was a game changer but he kept his cool as he parked a few lengths from Hunter's squad car and a black windowless van.

"Where's Alice?"

"Gun on the ground, kick it to me." Moseley gestured behind him to the van. "She's alive."

Doing as ordered Raylan watched Moseley grab his Glock and pocket it. "With one of your goons, like Devil?" He spat. "The intelligence isn't high, how do I know they didn't accidentally strangle her while trying to gag her?" It was a terrible though but it was one he couldn't shake. "I want to see her."

Moseley whistled, signaling to his accomplice. He opened the door and when Moseley shouted for him to show Alice, he dangled her out of the side. She looked okay, wrists bound and mouth taped shut. When she saw Raylan muffled, piercing screams echoed around them. "That's enough," and with those words she was gone again.

"Ironic," Raylan pointed to the police car. It had to see her but now he was struggling to focus.

"We work with what we got. That's how we ended up here." His gun was raised but not aimed.

He forced a causal chuckle. "Do we? Interesting. You don't seem to be working with the law enforcement skills you've gathered. What are you going to do?"

"I want my money!" He shouted, his enraged voice bouncing off the cement walls on either side of them. "Lousy shit I deal with down here. I've been working my ass off for years and here I am, rotting in this goddamn holler."

Raylan chuckled. "Ahh, now I'm understanding." Pointing his finger and wagging it at Moseley, Raylan shook his head. "The hit was called off but you think Miami would just be so grateful for my head on a spit!" His tone was one of insolence and amusement. "How's this going to work? You hold Alice, trade her for some small plane and we fly on down and you get your money? That never works, you know that."

"That's not my plan."

"That's because you don't have one."

"I held up my bargain. When those thugs in Miami see I have you I'll get that cash, then I'm off."

"You're smarter than this." Raylan said, he was shocked that this was the Sheriff's plan. "You know, there's always wit pro."

Hunter laughed hysterically, "Really?"

"Do you know how long I worked to lock up Gio? I'd get you in if you testified and I could put him away. You don't know know if he'll even pay you. There's a reason he called off the hit. He might just have you kill me then kill you or he'll kill you for rehashing this. Who knows what he's thinking?"

He was definitely thinking about it. Hunter knew he was screwed and witness protection was much better than general population with men he'd locked up. "You'd have to check with the DA, your Chief."

"My Chief is on his way, with my team." See his disappointment Raylan laughed. "Come on now, did you expect any different?"

"I guess not." His shoulders slumped and his gun fell to his side. "I don't have too much on Gio, more on his righthand man."

Raylan, pointing to Moseley's gun, took a few measured steps. "Why don't you let Alice out or at least drop the gun?"

"No," he tensed again. "Were ain't friends, not yet."

"At least put the gun away, less likely to get a deal if you're holding me a gun point."

At this point Raylan was a few feet away, his slow steps throughout their conversation brought him just about as close as he could get. As Moseley holstered his gun Raylan swung hard with all his strength, his fist smashing into Hunter's jaw. "Stupid piece of shit." With his foot against Hunter's neck Raylan grabbed both guns and trained one on the soon-to-be ex Sheriff's chest. "Call your man to send Alice out."

"Bring her out!" The moment the door opened Raylan had his second weapon aimed in that direction. "Just let her go, boy."

"Get rid of the tape and send her over to me." Raylan snapped the order. He could see Alice relaxing as the tape came off her wrists and she yanked it off her own mouth as the man pushed her toward Raylan.

"Are you all right?" He asked, one gun still pointed at the younger man while the other was pressed against her back as he held her with one arm. He pressed heavily on Hunter's neck with his boot as the caravan speed to their location.

"I'm okay," she said breathlessly. "Just tell me it's over, Raylan."

With dark eyes on Moseley, Raylan growled as he spoke. "it's all over, Alice. I promise." His team was suddenly swarming around them and Raykan stepped away, clutching Alice tight to his chest, her feet dangling off the ground. "Let me look at you." He said, placing her down to stand and tucking her hair behind her ears. Other than some scrapes she looked fine but Alice directed his hand to the large egg growing on the back of her head. "It's how he got me."

"I am so sorry," he pleaded for forgivness.

She shook her aching head. "It's okay. Thank you, I thought he was going to kill me. I thought he knew what I did, Miami wanted revenge or something."

"No, never. That's over."

"Excuse me, Miss Abbott?" Rachel had been sent by Art to pull the two back from their moment. "I'm going to need you to come with me. I need a statement, I have some questions."

She nodded and reticently followed Rachel away, her steps wobbly. Raylan watched them, Alice was distraught and terrified and that was Raylan's fault. "Art?" Raylan called over to his boss and jogged toward him. "I think it's time I leave Kentucky."


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you know why they took you? Did either one say anything?" Rachel asked the seemingly obvious question in a soft tone but it still made Alice paranoid.

She shrugged and gently touched the back of her head. "No. I assumed it was just to force Raylan's hand." That was all it was but Alice swore they wanted her for what she had done, for killing their man.

"Okay," Rachel was matter of fact as she closed her little notebook.

"Well, why? Do you think something else is going on?"

"Not at all," with a soft hand on her shoulder Rachel tried to calm Alice. "That's the conclusion we came to as well but sometimes the simplest things can shed light on other intentions. We want you safe."

"Yeah, thank you. I just want to be safe too."

Although it felt unnecessary, the paramedics came and for liability purposes, gave Alice a thorough check. She ended up with a small bandage on her forehead and an ice pack to hold to the ever growing bump in the back of her head. She watched, sitting back on the gurney as told, while Raylan and Art talked.

"You want to leave now?" He asked, annoyed. "You want to whip up this godforsaken mess and skip out?" The chuckles that filled the air between them were harsh and almost bitter sounding. "You were sent here because of the shit storm in Miami, this was meant to be a damn punishment."

"I think I've been punished enough, Alice more so."

"You've been punished?" Art asked incredulously. "You came here and you won the girl with your heroics and now you want to go? You'll woo Alice, leave my team in pieces and then run off to have some charmed life while we all clean up the messes? That girl has no idea what she's getting into."

"She's perfectly fine." Raylan snapped.

"Is she?" Art gestured toward the ambulance. "It's not my place and I wasn't going to say this but she is, not only not okay, but too young. She's just a sweet girl from the backwoods who got swept up by the world traveled lawman. You should have left her with Tim."

It took every ounce of Raylan's considerable strength not to lunge at Art. Seething, he turned and paced between Hunter's cop car and a chain link fence. "He almost killed her!"

"What do you call this?" It was harsh but Art was furious with the aftermath of Raylan's arrival. Shaking his head, he began to walk away. "You're off duty for a week while we look into Moseley and this mess. We'll decide then what your next move is."

Raylan glared at Art but knew far better than to go back at him, puckering his lips to keep from spewing caustic words at the chief Raylan nodded before making his way to Alice.

"Hi," she said timidly. "Art seems mad."

"Forget Art. I'm going to take you home."

"You're not going to tell me?" Alice said, settled at the table with a few cartons of Chinese and a generous glass of bourbon. "I heard some of that conversation, the shouted parts."

Her draw and soft, tiny voice made him smile sadly. "Art isn't too fond of the things I've accomplished here in Kentucky."

"Did you think he would be?" She asked with sincerity. "Honestly Raylan, it's been a mess since you arrived."

He hated to hear it from anyone but especially her. "Guess I've never been very good at being a Marshal." Scrunching her face up with confusion Alice waited for his explanation. "I shouldn't have gone looking for Tommy Bucks in Miami, shouldn't have given him the ultimatum either. He pulled first, the shooting was justified but part of me just wanted to kill him and, not that I regret it, but I shouldn't have covered that shooting up either. Maybe I should have taken over the family business; the only thing separating me from them is this." He pushed his badge toward her with a pained expression.

"You may not me a good Marshal but you're one hell of a lawman, Raylan Givens. Certainly not by its official definition but by the standards of Wyatt Earp and the old timers, those original Marshals were upholding the law in their own kind of way, or so I've read. They're more lawmen than most Marshals are today."

"Most except me, maybe I should grow a mustache to match?" He tried to joke but his perceived failure cut at him.

"Art thinks this is on me? I made this the mess that it is?"

"Actually no," taking her hand across the table he kissed her knuckles. "Art knows it's me. I told him I want out of Kentucky but we won't talk about it until after my so called vacation."

"Oh," she withdrew from him quickly. "I see."

"No you don't, I want you with me here or maybe South Dakota, Michigan, hell New York?"

Flabbergasted she stared at him while Raylan chuckled and nodded. "You want me to come with you?"

It killed him to see she was surprised. "Yes, I do. The things I've done since being here, I wouldn't do them for anyone else. I didn't do they because I'm some _lawman_, like I said before I did it because I love you, I mean that."

"Tim," she said sadly. "He's not going to be happy and I was supposed to tell you, Raylan, he had a file from your office."

"Which file?" Sitting up straight, he pressed his palms on the table. "Did you read any of it?"

She shook her head and the movements made it throb terribly. "No I didn't, there may have been a photo of a body but I can't be sure. I just saw the Marshal logo and knew."

"I don't care as long as it's not one of my cases. Then we might be in trouble."

"We?" She dropped her fork. "You think it was the motel thing?"

"No, no, I meant I might be in trouble. I'm off for the week, Alice. Art's not going to take me going through case files lightly." Chewing on his thumb Raylan rolled some ideas around in his mind.

She scowled and huffed. "But he can? He's meant to be out too."

"Tim's got meetings and shit, he's there all the time."

Nodding, she frowned and took a sip of her drink. "Let me go talk to him, see if I can't get something or even find the file."

"No. I don't like it. I don't care what anyone says I don't trust him." Firmly he stared at her but she didn't seem fazed.

"After everything you've done for me, let me do this for you, Raylan."

"Alice - "

"No, I'm going." Stern and serious, Alice glared at him.

Relenting, he slowly began to nod. "Fine, tomorrow but I want to drop you off." Rolling her eyes, she laughed and agreed. She'd give him that for now and he'd see how suspicious it would be come morning. "They're charging Moseley and his punk accomplice, a whole mess of charges." He grabbed a carton of noodles for himself although he barely felt hungry.

"What? I thought you offered him wit pro?"

Raylan laughed at her naivety, it managed to lighten his heavy load. "Hell no, Alice. I just did that to get his guard down."

"Aren't you slick," she joked and finished off her glass. "I like the east, maybe."

"Sounds good," he quickly packaged their leftovers. "Call Tim to set up your little snooping mission, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Clearing out my motel room, I won't have you spending one more night alone."

She followed him to the front door and kissed him goodbye. "Hurry home, Raylan."


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey Tim." Alice was beaming as he opened the door to let her in. As she suspected, Raylan relented and allowed her to drive herself know it would be suspicious.

Welcoming her in warmly Tim wrapped his arms around her. "I heard what happened." Pulling away he grasped her face and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sore but I'll get over it."

"Please tell me you're here to talk about us."

She could see the desperation in his eyes. "Not exactly, I mean I guess, in a way."

"I'm worried about you. I know what I did but it was an accident and Ally I'm not drinking and this," his fingers ghosted over the small cut on her forehead from her fall. "It's dangerous and he can't stop it. How many times will you be at risk?"

"Hey," she barked. "Don't do that. Raylan kept me safe, he saved me and he can't help these people coming after him."

"Maybe if he abided by the rules of the badge he wouldn't be such a target."

There they stood, right where she'd been shot, fighting about who was more of a danger to her. Alice felt nauseous, it could have been the minor concussion or he medication she was still on to prevent clotting from the gunshot but she was sure it was simply Tim's histrionics.

"I need to sit down." Bracing herself along the wall as Tim helped her into the living room, Alice took look deep breaths and closed her eyes. Her head was spinning and she was starting to regret the entire thing.

"I'm going to get you some water." Scurrying away Tim did just that and returned with a cold bottle for her. "Do you need anything else?"

Rather than drinking it Alice pressed the chilled plastic to her forehead. "No, I just need to calm down."

"I'm sorry, this isn't the time."

"So stop."

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What?" Her eyes popped open and Alice looked at him, terror stopping her heart instantly. "No, you know everything." This was not the way the visit was meant to go.

"You were at Raylan's the night of the shooting?"

"No. He was actually at my place. We talked and he left. I took a nap then came on by here."

Shaking his head Tim paced to the far end of the living room. "It kills me that you have too many shootings in your life to keep straight, Alice."

"Only the one," she said defensively.

"Then why did the motel night manager see you at Raylan's the night he shot that hit man from Miami? Is he sleeping with more than one petite blonde?"

"What?" Her shock was genuine but it wasn't because the question was ridiculous, it was because Tim was never supposed to know. "I went to visit him," she said slowly. "I was gone before anything happened."

"I don't want to say this but, I don't believe you."

"I didn't kill anyone!" She snapped before realizing she was saying too much. "I didn't see anyone," she added hoping to cover herself but Tim knew. "I wasn't there." Those words were a meek whisper and pointless. "That the file you had?"

"It is," shaking his head Tim sat but kept his distance. "That was why you were so upset?" Alice didn't answer, she didn't know what to say. "There's no actual evidence you were there, not in pictures or anything but I put a few things together."

"What are you going to do?" There was no need to point out the power he now held over her and Raylan.

"Nothing."

"You're not that good of a person, no one is. What, do you want me to leave him? Come back to you?"

Tim frowned and sadly chuckled. "You wouldn't be happy, you'd regret it."

"I love him."

"I love you, Alice. I would never hurt you."

"I should go." Unsteady on her feet Alice made her way back to the front door, "Promise me," she whispered. "Promise me you won't say anything to Art or the DA or IA. Please, Tim."

"I promise, I don't even know what I'd say, I don't know really happened."

There was a small part of her that wanted to sit him down and cry over that dead man but Alice knew she couldn't. That was part of his problem, his remorse over the men he'd killed, not all but some stuck with him. In Tim she'd find that comfort, Raylan didn't feel the same as they did over the killings. To him, they were guilty but to Alice especially they were still human, Tim's issue was slightly different but he still grappled with it.

* * *

><p>"Raylan," Alice shouted as she rushed into the house. "Raylan, are you here?" She found him sitting outback at the patio table with ice tea, it was lovely. It was something she always dreamed of but now the vision was ruined. "We have to talk."<p>

Her ballet flats slipped off her heels as she moved down the back steps and joined him at the table. "What happened?" He stroked her flushed cheek, "You're upset, Alice. Tell me what he did."

"He knows," her chin quivered. "He knows I was there at your motel that night. I don't think he thought I killed that man but I may have protested too much and maybe now he has an idea."

"Goddamn it," he hollered and pushed away from the table. "I thought he was a good damn Marshal. What's he want?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing or that's what he said, he doesn't want me leaving you or anything."

"He's going to hold that shit over our heads."

"He has no proof," she said adamantly. "It's all circumstantial and a one of his 'gut feelings', I think it's fine."

She may have thought so but Raylan didn't. Composing himself, he sat with her again and tried to ease her fears. This was the last time she'd be upset, he was going to be sure of it. Now, Raylan wasn't the type of man to kill any innocent person but he'd handle it as he needed to.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys. Super short chapter. I had a few personal and medical issues come up but I just wanted to get you all something. xo**

* * *

><p>Raylan went back to work on Monday and immediately strolled into Art's office. Looking over his glasses at the younger man, Art sipped his coffee and watched Raylan take a seat. The meeting wasn't planned and while it was necessary, Art was surprised at Raylan's collected, cool behavior. "Did you have a nice vacation?"<p>

Chuckling, he nodded and shifted in the chair. "I did, Alice and I had a nice week." A nice week was a lie. Raylan had spent the week obsessing over his next move while Alice went back to work, despite his protests. She was suffocating under the fear that filled her house, but Alice didn't know if it was his fear or her own. "So, Moseley?"

"He didn't get bail, looks pretty solid. You're cleared," he gestured to the bullpen. "There's plenty of work piled up."

"When is Tim coming back?" Even though Art was signaling for Raylan to leave, he didn't move. "What's going on with that?"

"Tim still has months to go before his evaluation, his progress isn't something I can discuss and you know that."

"I'm concerned, Art," he said, pulling a face. "I'm frustrated that he won't leave Alice alone, that is a problem."

Seeing how frustrated Raylan was didn't bother Art, he didn't deserve a peaceful romance as far as the Chief was concerned. Would probably do him good to deal with some backlash over the decisions that had been made but Art had to hear him out. "What's he doing? Calling, visiting?"

Raylan paused, Alice was willfully seeing Tim but it was the pressure he put on her, the sob story and manipulation Raylan saw that was the problem. "It's more an emotional burden, he's relying on her and making her feel she has to keep him together. She's concerned about what he might do if she stopped giving in to his requests. That is a dangerous road to be on and we know what starts from there."

Closing his eyes, Art nodded and leaned his head in his hands. "I can sit him down, talk to him. Alice hasn't made a complaint and this hardly qualifies as one so I'm really limited here."

"Maybe I should talk to him?" Raylan didn't want Tim feeling cornered, especially alone with Art. "Or Rachel could, so it doesn't feel so official. He might take it differently coming from you."

"You really think he's that unstable, don't you?"

"I do, the war, the drinking, then what happened with Alice and knowing she's putting distance, whether it's because of me or the shooting, it's all messing with his head."

Art nodded, he had always said Tim seemed like a ticking time bomb and he could see a marked change in the man lately. Sobriety seemed good at first but as of late, Tim seemed jumpy and suspicious. "I'll have a sit down with Rachel."

"Today, Art. I don't want Alice to be scared and I'm back to work, I can't be with her all the time."

With a scathing look, Art sent Raylan away and he happily left with a file under his arm. There was always business out of the office especially after a week off. He had Pinter the annoyingly vague informant to speak with, a Crowe cage or two to shake in Harlan and Tim's house to drive by obsessively. It was going to be a busy day.

* * *

><p>"Everything's good. I should be done soon," Raylan whispered hastily as he moved quickly to the back of Tim's house. "I can bring home some dinner, just text me what you want." From his suit coat, Raylan pulled his lock pick and began working on the rear door. Alice had no idea her boyfriend was breaking into her ex-boyfriend's house while they made plans for the evening.<p>

"I want chicken," she said excitedly. "I don't have the energy to fry it myself." Alice hated the slow recovery process, which had only been hindered by her kidnapping. She was starting to grow impatient with the fatigue and remaining pain.

"Chicken," Raylan slipped in the house and shut the door behind him. "Got it. Let me finish up here and I'll pick some up."

He had never been there but Raylan used the outline in the report from Alice's shooting to gain a general idea of the layout. Sneaking around quietly he found the den and instantly began going through Tim's desk. If he was an intelligent man, he wouldn't leave the file anywhere but apparently, Tim was more paranoid of being seen with it. Maybe he just didn't know anyone knew he had it.

Raylan froze as he held the file in his hand. Tim had to know Alice would go to him, and with that thought alone Raylan was now the paranoid one. "This is some bullshit." He slapped the file down and shut the drawer he found it in but didn't leave. "Screw it," grabbing it once more Raylan went back the way he came.

They were both operating out of their scope and far from the boundaries of the law. Tim shouldn't have had the file, which is why he made copies and left the original at the office. What was Tim going to do, confront him? That was actually exactly what he was hoping for. He hid the file under the driver's side floor mat before getting in the car and driving away as if nothing had happened.

"Come and get me, asshole."


	27. Chapter 27

**Well since there seems to be increased interest I will take a few turns here and keep this story going. Again, as I recover updates will be slow but I'm not going to leave you hanging. Thanks for feedback and such, it's much appreciated and actually the only reason this little story is still going. xoxo**

* * *

><p>"I know why we're here." Tim said as Rachel handed him the thick as mud, burnt coffee from the machine. "Or why you're here, I guess I should say."<p>

"I was going to tell you anyway," she admitted. "This is not the way this office is meant to run."

"None of it's on me, you know me." In Tim's mind suddenly it was he and Rachel against Raylan and Art. "Those two taught together in Gylnco but you see the shit he pulls."

Rachel fought the urge to blurt out her frustrations but even Tim wouldn't relate, sure he was brushed aside for Raylan but being a black female in the Marshal service was unlike anything Tim, Raylan or Art ever experienced. "I know there's some special treatment, but no one is against you. Art said Alice is worried about you, what you'll do."

"When she finally stops talking to me?" Frustrated he growled and looked away. "Bullshit, all of it."

"You need to walk away, Tim. Alice is nice girl and she's obviously blinded by the hat and swagger like most women but it's her decision."

"It's the wrong one."

"I'm sorry."

"Did she say this or was it Raylan?"

She'd been instructed to keep the conversation between Art and Raylan away from Tim but it was foolish to think Raylan had nothing to do with the informal complaint. "She's worried about you but she wants to move on with her life. I think she's worried what you'll do or how you'll react if she just stop _entertaining_ you."

"Humoring me."

"I didn't say that."

"He's going to hurt her." Tim said, standing tall with the disgusting coffee in his hand. "I'll back off, thanks."

* * *

><p>Raylan and Alice had their dinner and his favorite, vanilla ice cream, for dessert. He wasn't one for current affairs really, Raylan knew enough about what was going on and the biased news reports on CNN and the like irritated him. Settling with a bourbon Alice put the local news on while Raylan took a shower. He hadn't told her about breaking into Tim's or anything having to do with the file, guilt and worry were two things she didn't need any more of on her shoulders.<p>

"Oh shit, now what?" From the end table she could see her cell lighting up as Tim called. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, good. What about you, Ally?" Sitting in the den Tim eyed the empty spot where he had kept his copy of the file. Sadly though, that was not why he was calling. When he left the meeting with Rachel he wasn't going to call her, he was going to leave Alice alone but something had come up and he truly needed her.

"I'm good," she sipped her drink. "I'm just watching the news is all."

"I may need your help." Blunt, he didn't want to try and charm her now. "Buddy of mine from the Rangers, he's in town and I have to do him a favor but he's sweating it out. I don't want to leave him alone, I know he'll get high."

Closing her eyes she nodded along as he spoke. "What favor?"

"Excuse me?"

"What favor do you have to do for him? Does he owe money out or something?"

"That doesn't matter, I just don't want to leave him alone, Alice."

Going against her nature and following what she swore was better judgment, Alice refused. It would have been harder to stay put had Raylan not just stepped out of the shower but she knew it would nearly impossible to get out of the house with him there.

"I can't."

"Is it Raylan?" He asked wistfully. "That's why I'm doing it tonight, Art called him in. Wait, he did call didn't he?" She could hear him groan and curse under his breath.

"He may have, Raylan was… in the shower." Everyone bathed, it wasn't really a big deal, but it felt so wrong to admit to Tim. "Look, I don't think – "

"This isn't about us." He huffed. "I could be this guy, Ally. I got my problems, yeah, but he needs help and no one is going to bat for him."

"You served together?"

"Yeah, he was a unit." Tim and Kyle had served together, they were the best of friends, which was why Tim was willing to risk so much to handle this situation for him.

Sighing she gave in, "Fine. I'll come up."

* * *

><p>"Art did call." Alice said as some sort of explanation when she entered Tim's house. "More Crowder shit, not surprising I guess."<p>

Without making small talk, Tim took Alice's hand and led her into the living room. Kyle was on the couch looking a mess, her heart broke as soon as she saw him. "I have no experience," she whispered not wanting to offend him.

"Just talk to him, I chose alcohol he went the less legal route to self-medicate." When he said it, Alice felt an overwhelming need to care for Tim. Hugging him impossible tight she felt some tension leave his shoulders, he quickly hugged her back. "Thank you, Alice," Tim whispered.

"Do not get yourself in trouble," she ordered as they pulled away from each other. "Hurry back, okay?"

While Kyle was sleeping, Alice made herself at home with a cup of tea, as he no longer had liquor in the house. She sat across from Kyle with a book in hand, waiting to see if he'd even open his eyes. He startled her, awaking with a grunt and sharp inhale.

"Hey, it's okay." Carefully she made her away over to his side of the room. "I'm Alice, a friend of Tim's. Do you need anything?"

Groggily, he sat up and shook his head but Alice couldn't tell if it was an answer to her question or an attempt to wake up. "No, thank you," he mumbled finally.

"Okay," she expected something different from this guy. "Well, Tim went out so I'm just going to sit here till he comes home."

Again, Kyle grunted and laid back down. "He told me about you,' he said absently.

"Did he?"

"A little bit. Did he tell you about me?"

"Sorry, no."

"He probably wouldn't, not good times."

"I'm sure they weren't."

Alice was monumentally uncomfortable as they went back and forth awkwardly. She didn't know anything about this guy but he was freaking her out. He began telling her stories about Tim, funny little tidbits from basic training and it proved to soften her toward him.

"That sounds like him," she giggled. "By the sounds of these stories I'm surprised he never reenlisted after the last one."

Kyle turned dark when she said it and Alice instantly apologized. "Don't, I didn't think Tim would have told you. The last tour wasn't so fun but I blame the officers. See," he sat up and looked at Alice intently. "With snipers, the key is staying focused and they had little tricks. Pretend you're there with the mark, best friends, intertwine yourselves with their lives not to lose your focus. After a while of that, killing your friends whether it be in your head or not, it takes its toll."

"They really suggested that?" Alice asked, horrified.

"They stopped, few years back. Too many men couldn't pull the trigger or suffered greatly after they did."

Her hands began to tremble in her lap as she pictured Tim in such a situation. He never told her that but it made so much sense and she was overwhelmed by the need to care for him. "That's awful."

"I should go," Kyle said as he stood, wobbling on his feet. "I don't want him doing this alone."

"No, stay, he wanted you to stay, that's why I'm here." She followed Kyle to the door and reached out to stop him but caught herself. If he was a PTSD sufferer and coming off a high, there was no guarantee he wouldn't slam her against the door. "Please, stay."

"How longs he been gone?"

Alice glanced back at the clock. "About an hour or so, he should be back soon."

"He should have been back by now. May I take your car, ma'am?"

"What?" Alice shook her head. "No, I can't let you take my car." Kyle turned and looked at her, unimpressed with the refusal. "I'll call Tim." It was a mix between a threat and even a request. "Please, just stay."

Alice was no longer trembling; she was shaking by the time she finally got Kyle back on the couch. He had his back turned to her so she couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not but he didn't move when Tim pulled up out front. Popping up she moved quickly to the door.

"Hey," she whispered as she opened the door to see Tim with a busted face. "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"You should go," he said sadly. "I have to talk to Kyle and eventually your boyfriend."

"What?"

"Kyle got in bad with Boyd Crowder, owes him money and stole oxy, a lot of oxy, from his crew. I need Raylan's help."


	28. Chapter 28

Tim knew she wouldn't leave, he truly wanted her to but he knew she wouldn't when he came home with a bloody lip, blackened eye and numerous scrapes and cuts. She pressed him to sit on the edge of the tub after peeking to see Kyle still hadn't moved. Alice eyed him as she reached under his bathroom sink for the dreaded bottle of alcohol.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She finally asked, perching on the vanity. "Come on, why so cagey?"

There was a time when they shared many things, almost everything but Tim felt on guard now. How did he know she wouldn't run right back and let Raylan in on whatever he chose to divulge?

"Got my ass kicked, not something I really want to tell you of all people." He hissed as she dabbed the soaked cotton swab along his cheekbone. "Kyle wasn't completely honest with what went down."

"Boyd Crowder is involved?" Even with her eyes on her work Alice knew Tim was staring at her, she could feel it.

Tim nodded as she moved to his chin. "He is, I only went to broker an agreement but without full knowledge I went in blind."

"You're a good man," Alice said with a smile. "You want me to talk to Raylan?" She tossed the crimson stained cotton ball in the bin.

"Need is more like it. He still have a hard on for him, for locking him up?"

Alice hesitated before answering. "He might," putting the cotton and alcohol down she looked him in the eye. "I don't like this, we're playing here and I hate it. You can trust me, Tim."

"Can I? I keep wondering how much of this is going to end up in his ear. It was never like this, I could tell you everything before. I can tell you don't trust me, not like before." With trepidation Tim took Alice's hand in his. "Did you tell him about the file?"

"I...I may have." Pinching her chin he turned her to look him in the eye again. "We talked about it, about how you think I was there. I wasn't there, Tim."

Exhaling a long, deep breath Tim let go of her hand and leaned back to put some space between them. "I'll drop that, the whole thing. You can tell him it's...dead." There was only one certain outcome if Tim made a move against Raylan and it would be Alice being hurt. "But I don't want you involved with this Kyle shit."

"I already am." Turning her back on Tim to wash her hands Alice couldn't help but think how these men never planned anything out. After getting her involved Tim tried to push her back but that wouldn't happen. "I talked to Kyle a bit, he was mad you went without him."

"That all he said?" The downstairs bath was tiny, she could feel him behind her and she hated it.

"No, he told me about your last tour, some stories from basic. You never told me how har - "

The loud crash and groan from downstairs interrupted Alice, they both barreled down the steps to see Kyle had rolled off onto the floor. Figured, just when she was getting somewhere with him. Maybe it was for the best, Alice didn't need more about Tim to worry about.

"Sleeping beauty," Tim said scornfully. "We gotta talk, man."

"I should go," Alice said quickly. "I'll talk to Raylan?"

With a hard look at Kyle, Tim escorted Alice to the door. "Mention it, I'll call him after I get both sides of the damn story."

* * *

><p>"You went to his house? To babysit a junkie?" Raylan had barely been home for ten minutes before Alice brought it up. She hadn't slept, worrying about both Tim and Raylan as they dealt with their own respective issues. It was just before two in the morning when Art finally relieved Raylan but now he really wished he was still on the job.<p>

"I went to help a veteran," she countered defensively. "He's an addict, yeah, but Tim trusts him so I did too. That's not the point though, Raylan."

When she mentioned trust his pointer finger shot up in the air to silence her. "You _trust_ him? The same asshole that's been digging into our shooting, stealing federal files from the office to incriminate me, you trust that guy?"

Sidestepping the question Alice moved forward to the point. "If you're that upset I have a way you can neutralize what little threat you think he is."

"And how is that?"

"He needs your help with Boyd Crowder."

Raylan laughed, a tight smile playing on his lips as he looked at Alice. "No."

"Come on, Raylan. He said he can help you lock him up if you just help smooth this over for his buddy. You two have a some strange kind of relationship."

"No." The word was drawn out and dripping with scorn and anger. "Besides I don't need his help with the Crowders, they are digging their own graves. Johnny, Boyd, the whole lot of them."

"Do it for me, please just help him for me."

With his thumbs hooked into his belt loops Raylan stared at her through the darkness. "No. I won't do it, Alice."

"Fine." Her feet slapped on the wood as she snatched her pillow from the bed. "I'll be in the spare room." It was a testament to how very angry and hurt she was. Alice didn't care if it was her house and her bedroom, she didn't want to stick it to him, she just couldn't be anywhere near Raylan.

"Alice," he reached out for her but she skirted away. "I'll go then. If you're that pissed I'll just go, you take your bed."

She stopped for a moment, the weight of his words made it nearly impossible to move from her spot. He was so good at leaving, even though he didn't mean it in a permanent way that's what she heard.

"Go on then," she spat. "Git."

Had the moment not been so charged Raylan would have laughed, little Alice sounded so classically Harlan right then. It was her southern breeding coming out as she spoke to him like some wild animal that had made a home on the porch or dug through the garbage cans out back that endeared her to him. The things she swore he hated about her only made him love her more. He always thought he wanted a big city girl like Winona or that one brunette in Miami but he really wanted a girl from the hollow, he wanted Alice.

* * *

><p>"That is a shit load of oxy, Kyle." As soon as he awoke Tim was in Kyle's face. "It wasn't just money, you stole almost a thousand dollars of pills from these people."<p>

"You weren't supposed to go alone, that was your asshole move."

"My move?" Tim asked incredulously. "I tried to help you, you came here for help and now I pissed off Johnny and Colt. That's bad for us and I don't appreciate the position it puts Alice in. They know her, she's a Harlan girl."

Still sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, Kyle looked apologetic for the first time since arriving at Tim's. "Nice girl," he said quietly. "I was going to tell you, I didn't think you'd run off without me."

"I need to clean this up, not even for you but for my badge and you need to pay them what you owe and for what you stole."

"I don't have that money. I kind of thought you'd, you know, flash that gold star of yours and fix it."

"Jesus," Tim groaned. "After we take care of Crowder, this shit between us is done. I don't know you after this, Kyle."

"Tim, man, come on," he began pleading but Kyle knew Tim wasn't going to be persuaded. "All right, you got a plan? Mine fell to shit, obviously."


	29. Chapter 29

Raylan had done as she asked and ended up with a bottle of bourbon on the front porch. His boots blocked out the crescent moon as he angled his feet up on the porch railing, listening to the nothingness of a late Harlan night. His hat was still firmly on his head, pushed down to cover his forehead and eyes from the porch light buzzing above his head. Just as he was finally drifting off to sleep, the damn federally issued cell phone he reluctantly carried buzzed in his jeans.

"Yes, Art."

"Not exactly." Tim said quietly. No one but Art called Raylan on this phone, maybe Rachel if she was working in the middle of a case with him but he never expected Tim to call him. "Did you talk to Ally?"

"Alice, I spoke to Alice. I'm not helping you or your friend. I've got enough on my plate and put Alice at too much risk already." That was part of it, but not all of his reasoning.

"I know she killed the man in your motel room." There was no joy in his voice, no smug confidence at having the upper hand but immense sadness.

Jumping out of the wicker rocker Raylan was immediately thrown into a frenzy. "You would do that? Turn her in for murder just to get me to help with Boyd Crowder?"

There was no way he would ever do it but it sounded good and Tim knew it lit the fire in Raylan that was necessary. "You think Crowder doesn't already know the three of us are connected? Even if he didn't know about me and Alice, he knows about you two and that I'm a Marshal."

"If the next words out of your mouth are more vague threats toward Alice, I'll kill you myself."

"It's not me threatening Alice, Raylan."

"Is it Boyd?" If he was trying to be quiet as he barged back into the house he wasn't doing a very good job. Snatching his keys from the hook Raylan locked the door and jumped right into the car. "Tell me who it is."

"They didn't, not exactly."

"Tim, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'll go to Boyd myself."

Taking a breath and swallowing his pride, Tim detailed the entire situation for Raylan. "Buddy of mine was buying from a Crowder, got high with him and ended up ripping him off. He came to me to smooth it over but didn't tell me the whole story, so I went on down to Harlan. That was probably my first mistake."

"No, your first mistake was agreeing to get in the middle of a beef with a dealer."

Tim chuckled, that was probably a correct statement. "Yeah, well, I went into that shitty bar they work out of, tried to talk to Boyd but didn't by Johnny, or Colt."

"Colt?" Raylan wasn't too familiar with that new name.

"Yeah, he's a veteran, I saw him at the VA a few weeks back."

"Boyd was in Desert Storm, so there's that connection." Raylan made the appropriate turns and ended up on Tim's tree lined street. "How'd they bring Alice into it?"

"Didn't actually say her name, but look, if you help me out with this I can get Kyle to testify. That guy Devil who got locked up for those threats, Kyle knows him as part of Boyd's crew." Each word had to a whisper to keep Kyle from overhearing. "There's something more going on in Harlan, all this shit is connected but the blank spots can only be filled in by you."

"You're dry now, right?" Raylan asked as he walked up the path to Tim's house. He could really use some hard liquor with this conversation but that was not going to happen.

"Not a drop since the shooting."

"Goddamn it, alright then, just let me in."

"You scared the shit out of me." Alice was fuming the next morning when Raylan strolled in casually. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and not in the mood for a fight. With his hands raised in surrender, he offered her a kiss on the cheek, she didn't move away but refused to give one in return.

"I should have told you I was going. I'm sorry." As usual, he balanced his hat on the chair and took a seat at the tiny kitchen table. "I was at Tim's"

Seeing it didn't immediately cheer her up as he expected Raylan prepared for her caustic speech. "After that fight you went and you didn't even tell me?" Not so much caustic as confused, he could see it on her face and hear it in her voice.

"He called, we got to talking and be changed my mind."

"He changed your mind?" She nodded slowly. "So when I begged you to do it for me, you wouldn't but my ex can sweet talk you in a matter of minutes?"

"I wouldn't call it sweet talking." Raylan smirked as his longish hair fell in his eyes and hoped to charm her the way he used to but Alice didn't soften. "I didn't want to wake you. I guess I could have left a note."

"Yeah." Joining him at the table, she held her chin in her hands and stared at him. "You probably think I'm being a nag."

He shrugged and one corner of his mouth turning into a guilty smirk. "You remind me of my mom, you're not usually such a hard ass."

"I was scared of losing you before but now, I'm not putting up with the crap I did in the past. I lost you once, twice actually and I won't accept less than just to keep you around. It hurt before but I survived."

Raylan wasn't surprised; no, he was actually shocked and slightly turned on by her confidence. "Miss Abbott, what's gotten into you?"

With a devious giggle, she wriggled her eyebrows but didn't answer the question. "So did you two kiss and make up?"

"No, but we have a plan. I should have went when you asked me, he has more information on them than I imagined. Alice," his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her with an unnerving intensity. "From now on, if you see Ava, any Crowder or someone from his crew leave, you run and you call me."

Pulling a face she almost let out a laugh at the absurd order but Raylan was very serious. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a lot," he said slowly. "Boyd had his hands in much more than we thought but we're still mapping it out." Moseley, Devil and the Crowder clan, they were all connected in what was turning out to be a Harlan sized mess.

"I need more than it's a lot." Alice objected. "I see those people every day, Raylan. One of Moseley's nephews is in my school."

"This shit with Tim, it's nothing compared to well, everything else. Boyd's Daddy,"

"Bowman, yeah." Alice interrupted Raylan, she had more knowledge of the Harlan soap opera than he expected. "He got his release, right? After Moseley was proved dirty they overturned his cases. It cost too much to retry and he only had, like six months left on his sentence."

Pulling a face, Raylan nodded, "Yeah, exactly. Anyway, he is in contact with Miami. All those years in prison sent his drug empire to shit, not to mention he had my Daddy trying to work for him and keep it together."

"That was a mistake," she snapped. "Sorry but it was."

"Exactly." Raylan didn't like how much Alice knew, it made his skin crawl. "So, Boyd and Moseley were working with Miami, Boyd only wanted to screw Moseley for the cash and surprisingly, not kill me. That was why he tried to help after the break in. Bowman caught wind of a way to rebuild his business, with Miami muscle."

Now her naivety was shining through as she looked at him with squinted eyes. "What does all this have to do with us?"

"That's where it gets messy, Alice. I just need you to steer clear and trust us."

"Us?"

"Me and Tim."

Laughing heartily at that she shook her head. "Will you ever tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"I promise, I will."

"Guess we're not leaving?"

"Not just yet," he frowned. "Let me finish this one last thing."

He got up from the table and headed toward the steps, Alice sat stone-faced and, although it didn't show, heartbroken. This was exactly what she knew would happen, they were never getting out of Harlan.


	30. Chapter 30

Alice was continuously furious since Raylan and Tim had decided to work together. Neither of them told her much and it was truly driving her mad. After work she promised she'd stop to pick up a bottle of bourbon and some beers but she never told Raylan where she'd be stopping. It was illegal to sell liquor out of a bar without the proper license but every bar in Harlan sold six packs to go, most of their profits actually came from such sales.

"Hello," Alice smiled politely as the young man tending the bar. He didn't look at her the way the others did, like they knew who she was. That was because they did know her and her them, but this boy was a stranger.

"What can I get for you, ma'am?"

"Ma'am?" Alice pouted and pointed to the large fridge behind him. "Six pack of Buchanan's." When he turned she took a cursory look around the bar. "So I look old enough to be a ma'am?"

"Not at all, just bein' polite. Name's Jimmy."

Pulling a crisp twenty from her pants pocket she smiled and tried her hardest to not look as awkward as she usually felt she did. "I'm Alice. You're not a Harlan boy are you?"

"If he was he'd know who you are Miss Alice." The voice echoed off the cement walls of the bar from behind her by the front door. "Turn off the charm, Jimmy boy, that's Marshal Givens' gal."

Alice groaned at the sound of Johnny's voice. "Just because I shot you down when I turned 18 doesn't mean you need to be bitter, Johnny."

"Not bitter," he chuckled. "Now what can I help you with?"

Alice lifted the beer and pointed to the tip jar as Jimmy offered her the change. "Just a beer run."

"In Boyd's bar?" There was no fooling Johnny, he knew all about her and Raylan and even Tim and Alice was suddenly not as confident as before. "So why don't you tell us why you're really here. I don't think the federals sent you, they're smarter than that."

Her chest grew tight as Johnny and Jimmy stared at her, she was speechless. "Just poking the bear, I guess."

"Don't." Johnny snapped as she moved to leave, he easily stopped her with that single word. "Why are you here Alice?"

"I'm looking for Ava or Boyd I guess. I'm not spying, just want to talk." Was that what she wanted? Alice wasn't even sure why she'd gone in there but she was foolish to do so, foolish and prideful.

"Let her go, Johnny." Boyd, dapper and incredibly well spoken for a criminal from the hollow, came out from the back office of the bar. His perfectly straight and unusually large teeth shine bright in the shadowy room. "What can I do for you, Miss Abbott?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Why of course we can," his arm extended out behind him. "Step into my office."

When they disappeared Jimmy shot a look to Johnny. "He's not going to hurt her, is he?"

"No," Johnny grinned. Boyd was a surprisingly compassionate man, toward he right people. "But he'll use this, you can be damn sure about that."

"You just want this done?"

Alice thought the bar was dim and dank but the office was even worse. The desk was nothing more than a worn poker table with nothing more than a phone and a pad of paper with a pen. She nodded, feeling increasingly anxious about her decision.

"I know Tim, that Marshal who came down here the other night, I know his friend owes you but whatever else is going on, I'm asking you to drop it."

With a smile, truly amused by her request, Boyd pointed to the folding chair by his makeshift desk. "Sit." She did, her knees knocking together under his gaze. "Why are you so frightened?"

"Why? You're Boyd Crowder, that's why."

"Hunter Moseley wanted me to kill Raylan, or at the very least assist him in that task. He offered me an exorbitant amount of money but instead, I helped Raylan and found another way to get said money. I think that is a testament to my love for good old Raylan Givens, federal or not."

"I know," she smirked. "Raylan told me that much but I want to know more."

"What else is there to know?"

"Why don't you tell me?" She retorted snappily. "I'm not some little girl and if I'm in danger then I want to know why and who to look out for."

"And what if that danger confronted you?" Boyd leaned forward, his elbows pushing the torn felt up on the table. "Would you do what you had to, maybe to save your life or someone you care about?"

Alice wasn't looking at him now, she was looking through him, unsure of how to respond. "I'm not sure I know what you're getting at, Boyd."

"Have you ever had to take matters into your own hands?"

"No," she answered quickly. "That's not the kind of person I am."

"Even if someone you cared about was in danger?"

She stood, swallowing hard, and decided to leave as she now had no doubt the entire plan was moronic at best. Clutching her six pack of beer she smiled, meek and reserved. "I should go."

"Alice," he called out after her. "I can keep a secret if you can."


	31. Chapter 31

**Super shortie before the holiday! This really went further than I expected and although readers are few there are some of you out there! **

* * *

><p>"So there's a mission bus," Tim slid the photo across the conference table to Raylan. "Hillbilly born agains that make this trek to convert the damned. Must not be that good at savin' souls, they made the same stops the last two trips."<p>

"They say mission bus, we say oxy bus. Kyle tell you this?"

Tim huffed and nodded. "That's what Boyd used to flex some muscle, had it robbed by a couple of his crew, sent a message."

"They want the Crowder clan on top. Whose bus did they rob? If Boyd is working with Miami, there's got to be someone pushing in."

"The oxy bus is Miami's." Tim said slowly, "This is where it gets messy, Kyle doesn't know much and he lives in a bit of a fog." Flicking two sheets of paper to the back of the legal pad Tim began to read aloud. "Boyd went to someone," Tim looked at Raylan and rolled his eyes. "For backing while his Daddy, fresh outta prison, aligned with Miami using the Moseley Boyd connection."

"Shit," Raylan hardly lost his temper but he slammed his fist down on the table. "So Moseley and Devil, the threats on the judge, that's all bullshit clouding the real issue."

"Just a waste of our time. The real problem is the Crowders are at war," Tim said slowly. "Boyd doesn't want to help his old man gain the power back in Harlan he wants it for himself."

Shuffling through the papers and large, glossy color prints of surveillance photos Raylan let the new information sink in. Two small time criminals were in the middle of two powerful groups of men looking to expand their particularly illegal businesses.

"Does he really think he can pit Miami against this _someone _and then just take over?"

"I want to know who this goddamn someone is, that's where our first problem lies."

"First of many," Raylan mused. It was still a mess, too many people and too little information. "Kyle can't get back in, can he? Get something more, a goddamn name?"

That was doubtful and they both knew it. "You got a couple grand to pay back what he owes?"

"I'm living out of Alice's after spending months in a motel. I don't have shit." Maybe he had a little saved but at that moment it wasn't worth it to Raylan to blow his savings. "What if he worked it off?"

That sparked a long string of thoughts for Tim and Raylan but neither were sold on the idea. It was dangerous and there was no reason for Boyd to trust Kyle in the least. "Wouldn't work," Tim said flatly. "Not sure he'd even do it."

"Boyd I know, he isn't inherently violent but Colt that man is a psychopath." Raylan had spent hours reading up on Colton Rhodes and he didn't like what he learned. "If he's involved and they know Alice, I don't want him thinking she's the way to get anything accomplished."

"Let me talk to Kyle, maybe see if Alice can visit her folks in Corbin, just to get her out of Harlan," he glanced at Colt's file on the table. "He's in this line of work for the fun."

"She won't go," Raylan said sadly. "Besides who knows how long this will go on, she can't just move away."

"She picked you," Tim snapped with frustration. "You deal with her and keep her from getting hurt. I don't care how you do it."

* * *

><p>"I'll go," Alice said calmly. "Not to Corbin though, my dad is having a hard enough time with my mom I don't want him worrying about me."<p>

"Wait, you're going to go?"

"Sure," monotone and low. "I'm honestly looking forward to some time away from you two. All the scheming and keeping me in the dark, I'm sick to death of it."

Raylan was silent, his horseshoe ring suddenly holding every bit of his attention as Alice glared at him. Where would she go? That was his first concern, her safety was priority but his pride and jealousy were important as well. "You have any time off from work left?"

"I do, spring break is coming up anyway."

"Where? I can set you up in Miami, no one knows you there and I have a few buddies I trust. My old chief is a solid guy."

They were settled at her kitchen table, Alice with a cup of tea and Raylan with his rocks glass of bourbon. He'd never felt such animosity from her, even at their worst times. That made him wonder, was this really worse than their breakups and fights?

"I'll figure it out. Maybe it's safest if no one knows where I go?"


	32. Chapter 32

Kyle was usually jittery but this time it wasn't from the drugs or even withdrawal, it was total fear. He stepped into Boyd's bar, immediately greeted by a sawed off shotgun aimed directly at his chest. Johnny was the one with the firearm but really, Kyle was more afraid of Colt. He was an unstable, unpredictable and violent man.

"Hey now," Kyle froze in his tracks. "It's good, I'm here to make a deal."

"Do we look like we want to _make a deal_?"

"Not really," he stuttered. "I got no other options."

"And your federal friends?" Colt sneered, taking two steps closer to Kyle. "He came in here pretty strong, did he just give up?"

"He can't risk his badge." That was true, Tim was furious over the position Kyle had originally put him in. "Told me I'm on my own. I'll do anything just to clear my debt, seriously."

Johnny wasn't keen on the idea but Colt saw opportunity abound having Kyle around and clearly so willing. "You gotta talk to Boyd."

"He here?"

"Have a seat," Johnny finally lowered the weapon before heading toward the back.

"You think we're all going to buy that bullshit?" Colt asked as he downed a shot and joined Kyle at the table. "That you're here and you're not reporting back," he paused and frowned deeply. "You're wearing a wire aren't you?!"

His hands shot up in the air and Kyle shook his head. "No," not yet at least but that was the plan once he was trusted enough."

"You're going to have to prove yourself, if not to Boyd at least to me."

"I can do that," no he couldn't.

"Colt why don't you give our guest some breathing room, I know you can get a little intense."

Pushing himself away from the table Colt stayed seated but did exactly what Boyd asked, he gave Kyle some room. Boyd, with his trademark saccharine grin stood over Kyle. "We seem to be getting all type of visitors lately. Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want in, pay my debt off by working for you."

"I don't have work that needs to be done."

Kyle didn't know what to say. He stared up at Boyd, his blank face comical to those watching. "Well, what can I do?"

"I have other needs Kyle, other things you can handle for me."

"I can't kill anybody," he said quickly. "I can't do that, already killed enough."

"Murder is not in your future but you work with us, keep your mouth shut and I will wipe our debt clean."

Colt was furious, Johnny not as much since he trusted Boyd and knew how things worked. Being new to town and to the Crowder crew Colt was still lacking in certain areas, things hopefully he'd learn soon.

"You still staying on that Marshal's couch?" Kyle nodded in response to the question. "Not anymore," Johnny retorted with a chuckle. "You'll stay away from the Marshals and that little blonde."

"That's imperative, Kyle. You don't and murder will suddenly be in your future."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

"She said she'd go?" Tim asked, just as dumbfounded as Raylan. "I don't like it."

"Think I do? She won't even tell me her plans and there's only so much I can do legally to find her when she goes."

"She might not be gone long, Kyle is in or at least getting here. Boyd's got something planned. Besides we both know legality isn't always your priority." Tim said with a smirked but he was serious.

With a single, sharp laugh Raylan went back to his desk while Tim explained the plan for the next night. Kyle was meant to go with a few of Boyd's other cronies to knock over a few meth cookers in the woods behind the bar. They were miles out but Boyd didn't take to his property being filled by addicts that weren't helping his personal business. The cookers refused to pay Boyd so he did what he did best. The Marshal service paid for a technical specialist, knowing a regular wire would be spotted quickly, to rig a cell phone for Kyle's part in the heist. It was a risky bet, Kyle was far from the most reliable but they hung the entire case on him.

* * *

><p>"Goddamn it!" Raylan snapped as soon as Kyle's dead body hit the ground.<p>

Boyd knew from the start Kyle wasn't to be trusted, Raylan should have known that but he was too consumed with getting Boyd put away and keeping Alice safe. Who was to say the moment they arrested him, Boyd wouldn't open his mouth about what he claimed to know concerning Alice, maybe he'd use that to make a deal but now they'd never know. The death of a Kyle meant little to Raylan but Tim was hurting and suffocating in blame and guilt.

"You should find Alice," he choked out. "Boyd is gunning for us."

"No, he's not." Raylan said slowly. "This isn't about us, or Alice, he's got this handled, we have no case without Kyle and he knows that. This is a goddamn game for him."

"If you won't, I will." Tim meant it, this whole mess had crumbled at their feet and he needed someone, Alice was all he had. "I don't even know what the hell we're doing."

"Or what we did?" Raylan remarked as he stood and straightened his tie. "That's what happens when your not thinking right."

"So, it's just done?"

"Far from it, I'll get Boyd. He's killed numerous people in the short time I've been back in Kentucky. Whatever little love affair he's got with me, I don't give a shit. I don't feel exactly the same. Step away," he warned Tim knowing the need for revenge was strong. "Give it time. You won't build a case on this."

* * *

><p>Raylan's heart was heavy as he drove back to Alice's, the death of Kyle did start to weigh on him once the immediate rage had passed. It was time to leave, his bold words to Tim about eventually getting Boyd were nothing but passionate boasts in the heat on the moment. He was done with Kentucky, he'd pack his few belongings and Alice would do the same, then they could leave finally.<p>

_"Raylan, you told me we were going to leave but it looks like it's just me. Safety concerns or not, I think I see now what you ran from years ago. I'll be okay. Love always, Alice."_


	33. Chapter 33

Raylan's eyes opened slowly after a long night, he blinked twice before even moving. He was back in a motel although it wasn't either of the ones he'd spent time with Alice in, that would be too hard. He glanced beside him, Jenn the bartender who facilitated the previous night's bender was still sleeping, completely nude. Raylan sighed as he sat up, his head aching, and decided to shower before kicking the woman out. It wasn't the first time he'd ended up in bed with her and he had no doubt that it wouldn't be the last.

A year. It had been a solid year since seeing Alice, since reading the short, vague note she left him on the kitchen table. After six months of searching tirelessly he shut down, the temper he had struggled to rein in during the first few months was dead. He hadn't given up, word was out to everyone he knew who could help, but he was simply crushed under the weight of the loneliness he lived with. He swore he'd never find her. There was never a chance, or maybe he never recognized one, to tell Alice as much as she relied on him, he too needed her.

"You alright?" Jenny asked as he placed his hat on his head. "I'm super hungover."

"Yeah," he pointed to the door. "I have work though."

"Oh, okay. Will I see you later?" The girl clearly wanted much more than Raylan wanted or was able to give her.

"I don't know." He opened the door as a visual cue and she timidly left on her walk of shame.

* * *

><p>"We've got a forfeiture this morning," Tim announced as Raylan handed him his coffee. Wednesday was Raylan's coffee run and usually he forgot but not recently. "Some ranch owner."<p>

He nodded and after handing Rachel her cup, went to his desk. "Sounds like a whole load of boring bullshit." He whined. "Anything else?"

"What, you mean on Boyd Crowder?" Rachel asked with an annoyed grimace and her eyebrows raised high with suspicion. "You think I don't know about your obsession?"

"You think he doesn't deserve it?" Tim asked defensively.

"Oh I know he deserves it but he also knows you're all over him." They knew this as fact as well but their stubborn attitudes and obsessive desire proved to be a driving force that only made their goal that much further away. "Boring as it may be, forfeitures are our job, missing girlfriends and hillbilly masterminds are not. Until we have a lead, you two are better off dropping the whole thing."

It wasn't the first time they heard it but Tim and Raylan weren't easily swayed. At first, Alice leaving had been the tipping point but not long after, when emotions had settled, the two men who loved Alice ended the feuding and became surprisingly good friends.

"Raylan," Art called out into he bullpen from his office. "Why don't you give me a second?"

As he stood he glanced back at Rachel. "You don't mention her," he said and moved toward Art's office.

"You're late, I took a call for you though." The printing on the paper in Art's hand was faded but readable. He handed it to Raylan with a deep set frown. "Seems Alice was in a hospital few months back in North Carolina." It was months, Raylan looked up at Art who shrugged. "Sorry, insurance moves slow."

He was already on his feet. "Is she okay?"

"Guy didn't dig with HIPPA he'd lose his job and go to jail, lucky you got that location."

"I'm going, Art."

"Don't bother, Staties saw her old man back in the house. Seems Mrs. Abbott took a turn so he moved back in, she's in hospice. No one saw Alice but I'd imagine she'll be here in Kentucky soon, if she isn't already."

Raylan sank down again, covering his face in his hands. "The last person she's going to want to see is me when her mom is dying."

Art didn't disagree. He walked around his desk and put a gentle, fatherly hand on Raylan's shoulder. "You can at least let her know if she wants, you're available. Just don't push it, Raylan."

* * *

><p>Alice spent a peaceful year with her cousin Millie. She hadn't gone expecting to be there for so long but things change and she was growing to like it. The moment her father called she was on the next flight back home without question. It wasn't until she rested her head back during takeoff that Alice realized she'd see Raylan, there was no way he wouldn't know she'd come to Harlan. That didn't matter, not when it came to her mother's failing health.<p>

"Jimmy?" She stopped when she saw him holding a sign with her name on it. "From Crowder's crew, yeah?"

"Same one, ma'am. This isn't to do with him, just doing Coach a favor. He told me," Jimmy said as he took her suitcases. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alice wished her father hadn't said anything but there was really no hiding it. "I just want to go home, please."

That was where he took her straight away. Jimmy truly was just doing a favor for Mr. Abbott. He coached most of the young men in Harlan and they had a soft spot in their hearts for him.

The moment she arrived back at the house Alice broke down. How could she be expected to keep herself together after the year she lived. She stood at the top of the steps listening to Raylan, speaking softly, giving his best wishes to her father. He knew she was there if not for the simple fact of her mother but her purse was sitting right on the coffee table.

"Hello," she said timidly as she entered the room. "Raylan, it's nice to see you."

His heart stopped when he looked up to see her hovering in the doorway with uncertainty. "Alice," he managed to croak out. "Look at you, North Carolina has been kind."

"Thank you. Maybe we should talk in private?"

"Of course." He shook the coach's hand and smoothed his jeans as he stood. This was not the way she wanted to see him upon returning but she had no plans or ideas. There he was and Alice took it as a sign. She tangled her fingers in his and without a word led him into the front bedroom, one he was very familiar with Even after so long. The bed was covered with pillows, he didn't notice the tiny little bundle right in the center. "Jesus, Alice," he cupped her cheeks in his hands. "I was so worried about you."

"Raylan, we need to talk." She stuttered, unsure of how to proceed. "I want you to meet someone."

"What?" He stepped away and immediately looked at her hand terrified she'd found someone new but her ring finger was bare. "Who?"

Alice managed to step away, gliding silently over to the bed. She scooped up the sleeping infant and presented her to Raylan, he didn't move or breathe but he recognized the tiny face instantly. "This is Frances Abbott Givens, our daughter."


	34. Chapter 34

Raylan stepped back, shaking his head and covering his mouth, as Alice offered the baby to him. Seeing her was more than enough to screw with his head but this baby, their baby, was too much. Alice knew the look in his eyes, it was one she'd seen him give Tim and Winona plenty of times but he'd never once looked at her like that. She sat on the hope chest, cradling her child close and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you." She tried to explain but Alice knew what she has done was truly despicable. "I didn't know until after I left and I was so scared, Raylan."

"I told you I'd protect you." Closing his eyes Raylan turned his back. He couldn't look at her, he couldn't look at either of them. "I wanted you to go for a few days, you left for a year."

"I heard about Kyle," she whispered the name with reverence. "And I thought if y'all can't protect him, with a wire and a bunch of Marshals and cops, I'm done for."

"That's not true," he snapped. "That was a bust, a robbery gone bad. You'd never be in that position. Scary, yeah but you know that wouldn't happen to you."

She sat silently with nothing to say, Alice didn't even want to say anything. Frances stirred in her arms, making the same grimace her father and grandfather made and Alice knew the girl was hungry. "I have to feed her."

"Frances," he said sadly.

"After your mom, I know how important she was to you." Alice stood and settled herself on the bed. "You don't have to stay," she said pulling her shirt down. "Some people think it's weird."

"I was going to ask if I could feed her." He chuckled, his eyes on the floor. Instead of leaving, which was the one constant thought in his head, Raylan balanced his hat on the bedpost and sat on the edge of the bed. "Frances Abbott Givens."

"Belle," Alice added. "Frances Belle Abbott Givens. I saddled the poor thing with a long name."

"It's beautiful, I like it."

Leaning back against the headboard he looked down at his daughter as she nursed. The little girl was bald with a perfectly round head, she was tiny but along with his grimace she had her father's long legs. He hadn't seen her open her eyes but he felt a strange desperate eagerness to see them, one he'd never felt before.

"Raylan," Alice turned to him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you. It was wrong and I hate what I did."

Shaking his head he hushed her and pressed his index finger to her lips. "I have to go."

"Please," a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I get it, you can hate me all you want but please don't take it out on our little girl."

"You should call Tim." He said, ignoring her pleas as he placed his hat back on his head.

Alice dropped back against the headboard with a thud and nodded. "Didn't think you'd tell him."

"I did, told him everything I knew which was just that your mom is sick, I'm sorry by the way, and you'll probably be back. It's not my place though, he deserves a phone call at least."

* * *

><p>"Shit," Tim gasped as Raylan told him what he found at Alice's. "I'm sorry, man." He was equally sorry for himself though, he still had feelings for Alice and he was sure this was the nail in that coffin.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Art asked as he looked between the two young men in his office.

Raylan took a sip of his bourbon and shrugged. "She's my kid," he said matter-of-factly. "I always liked the idea. I won't be a shitty father like mine but, it's so goddamn strange."

"You love her?" Art asked quietly. Drawing his head back Tim looked surprised by the question. It was necessary, Art was the only one of them with a straight enough mind to ask it.

Hunched over, elbows on his knees, Raylan looked up at him and nodded. "Think I probably deserved to feel like this."

"Pay back?" Tim asked knowing what he'd put Alice through.

"Penance." He drained the glass and placed it on the desk in front of him. "She call you?"

"Yeah," Tim said awkwardly. "I'm supposed to be meeting her, was on my way when you came back."

"Go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Raylan gestured to the bottle. "Me and Art should talk about a few things."

They watched as Tim went, Raylan felt an unusual pang of jealousy wondering if Tim would hold Frances before he had the chance to. "You're a proud man, Raylan." It sounded like less of a statement and more of a question.

"That I am," pouring himself another drink he pulled a face. "Which is why I ended up here in the first place."

"Can't say I blame her," time for the tough love Art was so good at dishing out. "For running, that is. What are you going to do?"

"Try," he said sadly.

* * *

><p>Tim carried the coach down the porch steps while Alice swayed, the wood creaking under her. She was surprised he was in such a good mood, obviously Raylan told him more than he said he would but his attitude surprised her. He showed up with a smile and Alice had never been happier to see him. "Thank you," she smiled as he met her at the top of the steps. "You don't have to join us but I need to drop the rest of this damn baby weight."<p>

"I want to," he held her elbow as they walked down the steps. "How's your mom, did they say how long?"

"Any day now, it sounds awful but the sooner the better, she's suffering and we're suffering. It's been years that she's been sick, it's time for her to have some peace."

Securing little Frannie in the stroller they set off at a leisurely pace down the road. Tim was right beside her, one hand on top of hers and one on the right side of the handle.

"Doesn't sound awful, I get what you mean. Are you staying for good?"

"Yeah, my Dad is moving back into the house. He only left so he could be with my mom. It was almost impossible for him to care for her at home but he couldn't leave her in assisted living alone so, he went with her. Once she's gone he'll be back."

"And you? You going to stay there?"

She shrugged, it hadn't really been a thought until he mentioned it. "Haven't gotten that far yet."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you."

"Am I a horrible person?" She stopped and burst into tears on the middle of the path. "I kept his child from him. I hid my entire pregnancy and her for the first three months of her life. Who does that?"

Tim enveloped her in his arms. It was awful and he didn't condone it for a moment but he had more sympathy for her than most would. "You know you were wrong, that's a start."

"Maybe I'll go back," she wiped her tears and tried to save face. "If he doesn't want anything to do with her, I'll go back. I can't imagine lying to her about her dad or telling her and having her know who he is and that I screwed up her chance at a proper family."

They started walking again, Tim didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how to help her or what advice to give. Raylan was pissed and Tim knew he'd feel the same but at the end of the day they were mature enough to separate the child from the actions of the mother.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Ally. Just settle back home, take care of your family like you're supposed to and try not to focus on him. Waiting sucks but you sprung this on him. You took a year, the least you can do is give him some time to deal with this, it's a huge thing."

"Yeah," she turned and they began to head back. Any enthusiasm she had for the stroll was gone. "What would you do if she was yours?" His eyes bugged out and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, she's not. Jesus, I can't do anything right. I Don't recognize myself. Who the fuck am I?"

Tim looked at her with horror, she never cursed like that and he couldn't help the reaction. "You're not your mistakes, I know that from experience." They finished their walk in silence, Tim had his arm around her shoulder, her head on his as they pushed the coach together. It was the first time in a year that she didn't feel alone.

"Thank you," she muttered as she lifted the baby up.

"Of course." He leaned over and examined the baby closely. "She's gorgeous, Alice. I can't say what'll happen with you and Raylan but I can't see him denying her."


	35. Chapter 35

Raylan kept his distance from Alice for a few days. Thankfully word hadn't gotten out yet about the new addition but it soon would. He and Tim talked at length, hearing what Alice said and how she felt from him made things much clearer for Raylan but he was still paralyzed in his limbo, too scared to make a move in either direction. He stayed at the office, his head buried in the file of their latest case, just as boring at the last, until after midnight. The last place he wanted to go was his motel or back to the bar where he'd been drinking, especially when he knew Jenny was working. In a sleepy daze, he took the ride down to Harlan but he didn't go to Alice's, he went home.

Most people would find it odd but it wasn't out of the ordinary to see headstones in families' yard, just like the three he stood before on the side of his father's home. There was one for Arlo, one for Frances and even one for Raylan. Crouching down by his mother's grave, he removed his hat and said a quick prayer. He loved that Alice named their daughter after his mother but it couldn't wash everything away. The lie was enormous, he had so many unanswered questions but he didn't want to bring it all up, feeling everything he knew the conversation would stir was holding him back. Raylan wasn't emotive in the least but this wasn't something he had ever experienced, he had a daughter and any kind of emotional strength disappeared when he looked at her.

"Raylan?" Helen shouted from the porch with a loaded shotgun in her hands. It wasn't until she saw his hat that she lowered it and called to him. He could hear her making her way slowly down the steps in the darkness.

"Sorry if I woke you," he whispered and took the gun from her hands.

"What are you doing here?" She snatched the weapon back. "It's three in the damn morning."

"I don't," he paused and briskly rubbed his hand over his face. "I don't know."

She smiled sadly and led him back into the house. They were very different women but being sisters, Helen and Frances had many similarities and he needed that comfort. "I heard Alice is back."

"That all you heard?"

"There may be a rumor or two floating around town." She joined him at the table with bourbon, as usual. "Is it true? That baby she's toting around yours?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I didn't know."

"I wouldn't think you'd be here if you did. She never told you?"

"No." He gulped down the shot. "I haven't heard from her since she split but now she's home."

Refilling his glass, she shook her head. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I wanted her home but when she took me to see that baby, everything flipped."

"Don't do what your daddy did," she whispered as if Arlo might suddenly come down the steps to overhear that one sentence. "You don't live an ordinary life, one of the reasons you and Winona didn't work out, that and the cheating." He didn't crack a smile and Helen gave his hand a squeeze. "Talk to her?"

"She was scared, still is I think."

"Wouldn't you be? Just go and sit down, doing what you're used to got you here. Lovin' a good Kentucky woman is tough, we don't always do the right thing we do the passionate thing."

* * *

><p>"Coach," Raylan nodded politely as he shook the older man's hand. His face was red and wet from tears but he was surprisingly composed. "I am very sorry for your loss." The next morning word spread across Harlan that Mrs. Abbott had passed, the house had a lighter air now that they knew she was no longer suffering but the sadness was raw. He had intended to visit anyway, have the talk with Alice he'd planned but it was inappropriate now. Raylan still went to pay his respects though.<p>

"Thank you," he pointed to the kitchen. "Alice isn't here but Frannie is actually in with your aunt and Arlo. I don't think she trusted me to care for her."

"Guess Helen is all she had," Raylan said sadly. It wasn't surprising Alice didn't want to leave the baby with either of them. "Thank you."

His boots clicked, announcing his arrival in the kitchen but Helen didn't look up, only Arlo. She was cooing sweetly to the infant in her arms, paying no mind to the men in the room. Raylan felt a rush of emotions swelling in his chest, pushing tears into his eyes, as he looked at Helen with Frances."She's beautiful, son." Arlo ventured quietly from the corner. The counter behind him loaded with casserole dishes from the neighboring women. "Looks like your mother."

"She looks like him," Helen corrected but kept her eyes on the child. "Alice is finishing the arrangements," she explained. "Have you held her?" Now Helen looked at Raylan, her eyes boring into him.

"No," he shook his head and stepped back.

"Arlo, go reminisce with Coach." Helen ordered and kicked out the seat beside her for Raylan, Arlo grumbled but left quickly not wanting to witness what happened next. "Hold your daughter, Raylan."

Gingerly Helen slipped Frances into her father's arms; she positioned the sleeping baby being sure her neck was properly supported before moving back. Raylan's head fell, tears welling in his eyes as he cradled the sleeping child. Growing more relaxed and composing himself briefly Raylan shifted his weight and watched her little face scrunch and her chest rise and fall with every breath. Never in his life has Raylan felt so much love, "Hey," he whispered. "Pretty little girl, open your eyes." She didn't, not that he really thought she would, but he wanted to say something.

"I'll give you two a minute," Helen said to excuse herself.

The moment they were alone Raylan allowed himself to break down. He cried quietly into the plush pink blanket the little one was wrapped in but she hardly stirred. He didn't feel Alice's eyes on him but her tiny sniffles brought his attention to her hovering in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "For everything but right now for interrupting you."

As she stepped back, he reached out and pulled her to sit beside him. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I wanted to, I tried and I was going to. I was going to come home in a few weeks anyway, tell you in person. I knew I had to come to do it, I couldn't just call."

"What if I left, transferred and you couldn't find me?"

"I knew where you were," she said guiltily. He nodded and huffed, not wanting to know who was in contact with her and didn't have the decency to tell him. "I know what I did was wrong and there is no excuse but Raylan, I was terrified. Since you had come back I was shot, kidnapped, threatened and I killed a man. I didn't know if you even wanted a child, I didn't really know if you wanted me. It doesn't make it right but I just want you to know I didn't want to hurt you, I just didn't want to hurt anymore and I didn't want her to hurt at all, ever."

"I would never hurt her," he held Frances closer. It made more sense than he would have liked to admit but still, she should have told him, scared or not.

"You never wanted to hurt me, you never meant it or tried to, but it's your life."

"And I did want you, I always wanted you."

Alice couldn't hold it together anymore. She began to cry not only for herself, Raylan and their situation but also for her mother and father. "I want my mom," she sobbed and turned from him.

"Alice," he forced her gently to turn into him and wrapped his free arm around her back as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said quietly knowing all too well the pain of loss. It wasn't the time to discuss their relationship and he felt monumentally guilty for even coming to the house and starting the conversation. All he could do was be there for her and their daughter, they'd figure it out eventually.


	36. Chapter 36

"I am the resurrection and the life, saith the Lord; he that believeth in me, though he were dead, yet shall he live; and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die."

Raylan stood beside Coach, directly in front of Mrs. Abbott's casket as the priest spoke to the crowd that had gathered. He had his right arm around Alice, his left cradled Frances protectively against his chest. He'd been by her side since that day in the kitchen only leaving for work when he had no other choice. It had only been a few days but they were monumental; he felt like a father now, changing diapers and soothing the baby at the slightest whine. It was more difficult between him and Alice but he wasn't there for their relationship, they were still on hold as he helped with their daughter while Alice mourned. There was never any doubt he loved Alice, what she did was awful but it had taken a few days to realize her reasoning was solid, even if she dealt with her fears in the worst possible way. The roles were now reversed, he was now hesitant while they rebuilt the trust, he didn't like feeling so vulnerable and he wouldn't be if it weren't for Frances. Then again, if she weren't there they wouldn't have the lie crippling their relationship.

He barely listened as the preacher spoke over the grave. Raylan was lost in his own memories of his mother while obsessively eyeing every attendee. It was second nature after so many years in law enforcement, always on guard, watching everything and everyone, ever vigilant. His crinkled brown eyes stopped on Boyd and Ava. Most of Harlan was there, Coach was a well-known and well-liked member of the community but the smirk on Boyd's lips as they made eye contact send a shot of rage through Raylan. Anything short of an internment and Raylan would have launched across the crowd to tackle him.

"Here," Alice took the baby from Raylan. "I'll put her in the car."

Before stepping away to speak with Boyd, the exact reason Alice took the child, Raylan pulled her into his chest and kissed her cheek softly. Now he knew who had given Alice his location, it wasn't Boyd but Raylan was sure it was Ava.

"Beautiful family you have, Raylan." Boyd said as he offered his hand but Raylan didn't accept. "I know it's a difficult time, I'm sorry."

Ignoring him, Raylan turned his eyes to Ava. "How long did you know?"

"About what?" She laughed with a shy little grin.

"You know what."

Boyd gave her the smallest of nods and she dropped her smile. "I never knew about the baby," she said in a whisper.

"I don't believe you except for the fact I know Alice wouldn't have told you. I've dropped that shit," he was looking at Boyd now, "Kyle and all that is done. Stay away from them."

Boyd began to laugh heartily, so much so that it attracted the eyes of a few folks still heading back to their cars. "I have nothing to do with you or those two," he gestured to the car where Alice and the baby waited quietly. "I'm not a monster, Raylan. If I'm coming after anyone, I'm coming after you."

* * *

><p>Ever since the funeral and his run in with Boyd, Raylan was stuck wondering about Boyd's next move. He'd been out all morning and every morning the week following the funeral securing a few things for himself and his daughter. Life insurance was his first stop, the Marshal's would give Alice and Frances a lump sum but he wanted to be sure they were properly cared for when he was inevitably shot dead or on the off chance he died of more natural causes.<p>

"Your dad out?" Raylan asked as he slipped quietly into the house knowing the baby was most likely sleeping. She nodded, gliding around the kitchen straightening the mess that had piled up since her mother's death. "You okay?"

"I'm okay." She turned to face him now, her back against the sink. "How about you?"

"Fine," he nodded. "Are you still scared?"

"I am. I saw the little stare down between you and Boyd."

"Yeah, I'm taking care of that and then, I'm leaving Kentucky with you and our daughter. You have every right to scared but that's my fault."

"Leaving?" She was skeptical to say the least. "Where are we going?"

"Glynco, I got my transfer Alice. I'll be teaching at FLETC, marksmanship not surprisingly."

Her entire body shook as she began to cry, bracing herself on the edge of the counter. She was unsure if she could really believe it after so long. "You promise me?"

"I promise you. We've got six weeks left here and a few things I have to tie up before we go."

"Six weeks," she said sadly. It felt like a lifetime but she'd deal with it. "These things you're tying up, they got anything to do with the Crowders?"

They did, they had everything to do with the Crowders but Raylan didn't want her running again. "No, you're safe Alice." He'd be sure of that, assigning Tim to watch over her while he finally took Boyd down seemed like a smart move but it would have consequences Raylan couldn't foresee. If the transfer wouldn't take so long, he'd be gone but they had to wait. Raylan couldn't quell the need for justice and his underlying fear that Boyd had a plan for him and Alice, their meeting at the funeral cemented that concern. Georgia wasn't far enough to secure them, Boyd knew people and it wasn't a risk Raylan was willing to take.

"It is Boyd," she said. "I know it is. Ava came around this morning, I could tell something is up. I want to help I can't be scared, I have to do something."

"You sure," he asked skeptically. "You want to help me with this?"

"Yeah, I do." It felt wrong to involve her but Raylan agreed, desperate for any help taking down Boyd. He stood and kissed her; it was their first kiss in over a year and it was filled with every bit of passion, anger and love they both felt over those twelve months. "I feel like Bonnie and Clyde." She said, gazing up at him lovingly.

"Let's try for a different ending, Alice."


	37. Chapter 37

"I know, Raylan." Alice huffed as she bounced around the kitchen with Frances in her arms. Over the few days since they kissed the new parents had taken to calling the child Belle rather than Fran. They felt it fit her just a bit better. "What I don't know is the whole story. You need to tell me everything, please."

That was part of why she had left the first time, a small part but it still had an effect and Raylan knew that. He watched as she carefully slid the baby into the swing before joining him at the table. Quietly she sat, hands folded in front of her. "Okay, I'll tell you. That guy in Miami, Bucks, his boss Gio put out a hit. He had a few locals in to help spot in Harlan considering backwoods aren't their strong suit. Mosely and Crowder faked the judicial threats to get me on an easy schedule but after you killed Gio's last man my old chief, not as straight and narrow as Art, cornered Gio and straightened it out. Moseley didn't like that, so he went after me again hoping they'd pay him anyway. This mess with Boyd and working with Miami to funnel drugs through Harlan, that's got nothing to do with me."

"But it will," she whispered. "So what did Boyd just give up?"

"Doubtful," Raylan sipped his coffee as he heard Alice's dad come in from morning services. "He's likely playing both sides; his dad is still spinning his wheels. Apparently," Raylan chuckled darkly. "Staking your claim after ten years in federal prison takes longer than he expected."

"Okay," Alice beamed at her father as he kissed her cheek. "Morning."

"I guess I should excuse myself from my own kitchen?" He asked, pouring himself some coffee.

"We can go," Alice suggested but Coach shook his head and left them with a wink. "He's softening," she remarked.

"How can he not? That little thing changes a lot."

Alice nodded but tried to steer back. A small part of her wondered if Raylan was just there for the baby, that he didn't really love her anymore. "So, I have one more question."

"Shoot," he joked.

"Why does Boyd hate you? He helped with Moseley, didn't kill you then why does he have such a problem now?"

"Men like Boyd," Raylan said slowly. "He doesn't hate me, he hates what I am. It's that old hollow bullshit, I switched sides and I think he feels I betrayed him."

"I guess because you were so close in school?"

"I think so and the fact that I didn't make his life easy while you were gone."

"I'd never expected you would."

"So, you'll go into Lexington, meet with Ava and just have lunch. Talk, stay around people Alice and do not let her touch the baby. Tim said he'll be in the area but I got a meeting so I can't be around."

"Okay, this is easy, I can handle lunch and gossip."

"I have to go," he stood up abruptly. "Call me when you're done lunch."

Following him to the door, she grasped his arm before he could step onto the porch. "Be safe today. I love you, Raylan."

He kissed her and nodded but didn't say anything before trotting down the steps and heading off.

* * *

><p>"At least I don't have to change my name again," Ava laughed as she showed Alice her engagement ring. There was no hiding the shock on her face.<p>

"Wow." Alice tried to sound enthused but it was creeping her out no end. "That is very happy news, congratulations. I'm sure Bo is less than thrilled though."

Ava rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Because I killed his abusive, piece of shit son?"

"Well that and you're marrying his other son. Pardon me for sayin' but don't you worry about what others'll say."

"Screw em'," she exclaimed. "How many so called men knew I was getting' beaten on and didn't so anything, they saw it and went about their business."

She had a point, but it still struck Alice as odd that Ava would marry her brother-in-law, after killing her husband even if it was in self-defense. "As long as Boyd is nothing like his brother, I don't see a problem. I'm just saying others will talk."

"And what about others talking about you?" Ava asked with a smug grin. "Everyone knows that baby is Raylan's."

"So?" Alice snapped. "She is Raylan's, I left to have her because it was too dangerous here. You know that, Ava."

Settling down and growing serious, Ava smiled and spoke in a low tone as she leaned forward. "These men, they _are_ dangerous. Did you ever wonder why?"

"Raylan isn't dangerous," Alice corrected. "But he does invite some into his life I guess."

"I love Boyd," Ava whispered even lower now. "I told him to straighten up but Alice we both know he won't but I don't care."

"What is he doing?" That wasn't asked so Alice could use the answer against her but she truly was concerned for Ava. "More than the drugs?"

"No," Ava shook her head. "But isn't that enough?"

"For most, yeah it is."

"Clearly it's not for me."

"Ava, don't you worry what this life will get you?"

"Jump off the high horse, Alice. Raylan may have that badge but do you really think he's as straight and narrow as he wants us all to believe."

"I know who Raylan is, what he is, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Ava was done with lunch and the company she held. Dropping her napkin on the table and slid out of the booth. "Look, you go have your pretty little life with Raylan and your baby. Let us do what we do."

Wanting to call out after her Alice didn't, she just watched as Ava left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"So that's all she said?" Tim asked, tapping his pen on the desk with obvious annoyance. "I thought you guys were friends?"<p>

Alice shrugged. "We were, kind of. She's a bit older but after high school we hung out. It wasn't until I started dating Raylan that we became less friendly and more competitive. Apparently she always liked him."

Grumbling he nodded and took her hand in his. "Every woman liked Raylan, some still do. All I can tell you, is to keep up with Ava, show her you're not a threat."

"But I am," Alice said sadly, "Not to her specifically though."

"How are you and Raylan?" Tim asked, changing the subject quickly. It wasn't his place to push her in either direction with the case.

Shaking her head, she slunk down in her chair. "I don't know what's going on with that, honestly. He's great with Belle but I'm not sure where I stand."

"Give it time," he suggested but she didn't want to hear that.

"Do you want to hang out?" She blurted out suddenly. "Grab a coffee or something? I need to get out of my head, this shit with Boyd and my limbo with Raylan, it's driving me crazy." Alice would prefer a beer but she knew how well Tim was doing, she couldn't lead him down that path.

"Yeah, I'd like that. The baby?" He ran his thumb down her cheek as she slept soundly in the carrier beside his desk. "I don't mind if you bring her, just wondering."

"She can have time with Daddy," Alice said as she slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Tim."


	38. Chapter 38

Alice couldn't help it, she laughed so hard at Tim's ridiculous joke she snorted which only made her laugh even more. Covering her flushed cheeks she hung her head, her stomach and face were aching from laughing.

"I will never believe that story." She said, twirling the spoon in her coffee for no reason. "I don't care how many people back you up."

Shrugging, he looked up over his mug at Alice, his heart swelling. "How's the little one? Raylan nervous being alone with her?"

"He's actually really great with her." Alice said as if standing up for him now would wash away the nastiness between them. It wasn't as bad as it would been a year ago, Raylan felt better about Tim in general but he still hated the idea. The jealousy he showed boosted her up, it proved that he did feel something even if neither of them knew exactly what.

Tim forced a smile. "And how great was he with this?"

"Not as great," she admitted. "He's been distant, I know why but it sucks and it hurts. So if I want to go out for coffee with a friend he can suck it up. I didn't lie he knows I'm here."

There was no reason for him to feel disappointed by her word choice. After everything she'd pulled Tim should have been grateful to hear her specify friend but he wasn't. "I really can't comment. I've never been involved with something like that."

"You've never had a girl hide a pregnancy and baby from you? Consider yourself lucky." He laughed, uncomfortable, and hoped she'd just move on before saying something that would get him in trouble. "Anything on Boyd?"

Tim shook his head. "I told Raylan he should drop it or at least wait until Boyd slips."

"I wish we had time for that."

"Time for what?"

"We're leaving, Tim." Alice set her coffee down, her head tilting as she looked at his pained reaction. "You didn't know he got his transfer, did you?"

Taking a moment to gather himself Tim shook his head. "No. I guess Art finally got fed up."

Alice chuckled knowing it wasn't exactly the case, Tim knew too. "We're going to Glynco."

"And you're going with him? With Frances."

"I'm sorry."

"You were just saying how strained things are, awkward. Why would you leave your home, your dad and friends, for that?"

"I owe him that." She said defensively. "I want to go too, I want all of us to be safe."

"You don't owe him anything." Tim pursed his lips and reined himself in. "Look, Raylan is a good guy. I like him we got along great the last year but the shit you've gone through for him is insane. You lying about the baby, that was wrong but you don't need to do anything for him. Shit, you two are..."

"We're what?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry it's not my place."

"I need a drink." Swiping her purse off the table Alice stormed off leaving Tim with his foot in his mouth. He let her go, he couldn't stop her but he did call her about an hour after the blow up.

"Let me come get you, Ally." When she answered he knew immediately she was drunk, surprisingly it didn't bother him. Her behavior only reminded him of why he didn't drink. "Don't make me run a trace on your phone." He couldn't, not from home or without a court order but she bought it in her inebriated state.

Alice recited the exact address as Ava whispered it to her. She wasn't at Boyd's bar, the two had met up in another part of Harlan. Both drunk and angry, a terrible combination. She ended the call and ordered another round of shots and beers.

"He told me I didn't do it right." Ava said, astonished. "Well I'm sorry, I'm not a criminal mastermind. I wonder what I got into with him, all the Crowders actually."

"Look at us," Alice groaned. "Guess the grass ain't always greener. Two Marshals and neither can say the right shit." She paused and blinked slowly, looking at Ava. "So wait, Delroy died?" The alcohol slowed more than her speech and it loosened Ava too much. "You killed him?"

"It was self-defense , Alice." Ava said pleadingly, regretting ever saying it. She hadn't meant to admit it but the alcohol kept everything flowing too freely. "Please."

"I won't." At that moment Alice felt more allegiance to Ava, scorned by a man, than to either Tim or Raylan. "I promise."

They spoke of trivial things until Tim showed up. Both girls snapped their mouths shut as he strolled over to the table, disappointed in Alice. "Ready?"

"I am," she attempted to sound sober and polite. "I'll call you Ava."

Tim helped her out to the car and buckled her in the backseat. He had called Raylan on his way to pick her up but he didn't answer. Tim may have had conflicting feelings about their relationship but it was the right thing to do. Rolling up to Raylan's motel, not her father's house, Tim climbed into the back to pull a sleeping Alice out.

She stirred and groaned, her eyes side let opening as he lifted her in a fireman's hold. "Hey," she smiled at her sleepy doe eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," she began to cry in his arms. "I didn't want any of this, I didn't."

"Ally, you're drunk." He took one step but froze as she cranes her neck and kissed him. The taste of the alcohol on her breath was nothing compared to the shock, he'd think of the whisky taste later though. "Don't," he pulled away but only after kissing her back. "You need to sleep this off."

Burying her head in his chest she was mortified. "I love you," she mumbled into his shirt. "I do."

It took every ounce of strength and some he didn't know he even had to not just run away with her right then. "Okay. You're drunk, sweetie. We'll talk, later."

He kicked Raylan's door, unable to support Alice's dead weight with one arm. "Raylan," Tim called out hoping not to wake the baby.

"What the fuck man?" He swing the door open, the baby in his arms, with a bottle wedged under his chin as he fed her. "Drunk?" He groaned.

He couldn't help but chuckle, they were both cradling women they loved dearly but for much different reasons. "Yeah, sorry. We fought, she left for a bar and well I'll explain at the office."

"You don't need to," he stepped aside and watched Tim lay her out on the bed. "She'll explain how it's my fault in the morning."

Tim nodded and stepped out without a word while Raylan carefully placed his daughter back in her sleeper. "Jesus, Alice." Never had her young age ever been more glaring than right then although it wasn't something he'd never done. He couldn't judge.

"Is my baby okay?" She mumbled from the pillow.

"She's fine." Raylan sat beside her in bed. "Go to sleep."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Telling me I did a good job."

"What?"

"When I shot the man you said I did a good thing." She looked up at him now with glazed, squinted eyes. "I didn't mess it up like she did."

Raylan's face twisted with confusion as Alice rolled away from him. He didn't ask her what she meant he wouldn't push it while she was so vulnerable but he would find a way to figure it out.


	39. Chapter 39

When the baby woke up screeching Alice immediately groaned, rolled over and buried her face in the pillows. Her head throbbed and her stomach churned with each little cry from the other side of the room. The bed bounced as Raylan jumped up and scooped the baby up in his arms. He bopped around the room, making a bottle with one hand as he tried to soothe her. "Alright, baby Belle," he sang. "You are a Belle, I think Mommy was being too kind to Daddy by naming you Frances."

"Please." Alice peeked with one eye to see the heartwarming moment between father and daughter, despite the hangover she smiled a little before hiding again. "Keep it down, Raylan."

"And now Mommy wants us to be quiet because she was irresponsible and drank too much." The moment Raylan began to feed her, she was silent save for a few adorable little grunts as she ate. "Are you okay?"

She could feel him looking at her but Alice only gave him a thumb up from under the pillow. "I'm sorry you two," she croaked out.

"Alice," the serious tone he used worried her. Maybe her behavior was enough for Raylan, maybe he'd finally decide to leave her for good. "What happened last night?"

"I got stupid drunk with Ava, we bitched about you and Boyd," she stopped before admitting to kissing Tim. "I got picked up and was stupid."

"Do you remember what you said to me last night?" He asked flat out.

"Vaguely," she sat up and instantly regretted it. "Actually, no."

"You thanked me for complimenting you after you pulled that trigger. Who killed who, Alice?"

"What?" She shook her head, too adamant to be believable. She suppressed a gag, the movement proving too much for her level of hangover. Raylan, it's not what you think."

"I'm not an idiot and I know you, you're keeping something from me."

"I kissed Tim," she said hoping Ava's murder would be wipe that from his mind. "I know you're mad and you're here for her not me. Just tell me that and I can move on."

Placing the bottle on the little chest of drawers Raylan positioned the baby over his shoulder and gingerly tried to burp her. "All the shit we've been through, the things I've done and covered, that's not enough?"

"Before it was but after Fran, Belle, was born and I lied, it's different."

"It's not different," he said shaking his head. "I covered for you, went against everything I stood for my entire life because I'm in love with you. You lied, don't do it again and this will work."

"You're not here for her?"

"Not just for her."

Alice looked at him and knew she had to tell him, especially after what he had just said. "Ava killed that guy, Delroy, he ran that nasty old whore house Audrey's. She said it was self-defense, he was going after one of the girls there so she shot him."

At first Raylan looked monumentally disappointed to learn she had crossed the line so enormously. "Jesus, Ava," he looked at Alice, "She was a good girl at one point."

"You can't do anything, Raylan. You need to leave it."

Building a case was far from his mind, it would have come up soon but Alice jump-started that process. "I need to look into it, at least. How do I know it wasn't Boyd?"

"Why would she even bring it up? She was complaining that he gave her this big speech about how she did it wrong, it serves no purpose to just lie. Maybe it's some trap for you."

"No, let me just dig around. Maybe we could use it?"

"How?"

"Get her on capital murder and offer her a deal if she flips on Boyd."

"And if she doesn't? Are you just going to throw her to the courts?"

"She will," Raylan was confident. He didn't believe it was really self-defense and murder was murder, no matter who did it, except of course for Alice. If he truly had ill will toward Ava, he wouldn't even offer a deal or try to help but Raylan would do what he could.

"They'll know it was me," she said, her voice trembling with fear. "You can't, Raylan."

Shaking his head, he moved to sit beside her on the bed, the baby still in his arms. "I will not let anyone hurt you. Just follow my directions and we'll be in Gylnco in no time, Alice."

Reticently, she nodded. When Alice looked away Raylan urged her to face him again. With his thumb, he tilted her head up slightly and kissed her, their daughter sleeping between them.

* * *

><p>"I'm mortified," Alice said with a heavy sigh. "I just wanted to apologize. I don't even remember last night."<p>

Ava was happy to see Alice the next afternoon and she was even happier that Alice seemed relaxed in the wake of the murder confession. "Oh stop, I was just as bad as you."

"I had some crazy dreams." She chuckled as the waitress dropped off their waters. "I had this weird one where you and I killed some insane attacker. I woke up like he was still after us."

Ava blanked and stared at Alice. It was better than remembering exactly what was said but it was dangerous nonetheless. "You need to lay off the bourbon, girl. Can you imagine us murdering someone?"

"Imagine it, never." She couldn't even after committing the crime it still felt so surreal. "If I had to though, I would. I'd kill for my daughter in a heartbeat, maybe Raylan if I'm not mad at him."

"You'd be the one to get away with it. You probably know all the tricks."

"I'm not Dexter," she joked. "I just don't know where I'd dump it, shit I couldn't even move it I'm so damn weak."

Feeling confident Ava smiled and leaned over their lunches. "Old mine shafts, long way down and deserted, just a matter of getting the body up there."

"That's good, here I am thinking about burying the damn thing. Too much work."

"And the animals would get to it unless you dig it deep enough."

Alice stopped, actually surprised by the boldness in Ava's joke. "Yeah well, luckily we're not murders so we don't have to dig or dump."

"Technically, I am," she reminded Alice of her first husband. "But that doesn't count, right?"

"Hell no, your ex-husband was self-defense, he was an asshole."

Ava smiled and they both turned to their platters. Alice was screaming inwardly, panicking and feeling awfully guilty while Ava's paranoia grew steadily in her chest. They ate, barely speaking while they obsessed over the conversation and both regretted ever agreeing to meet up again. There was no going back, they made mistakes by opening their mouths but Ava trusted Alice and Alice trusted Raylan; they had to put their faith in other people.


	40. Chapter 40

It had been a few days since Alice had lunch with Ava. After that conversation she reticently shared every detail with Raylan who promised her his plan would keep Ava safe, even if it didn't seem like it. There were secrets and more than the usual number of private phone calls but as much as it irked Alice she knew if it was a legal issue he couldn't tell her everything, not right away at least. They were meant to meet for dinner out but Raylan cancelled and told her to meet him at the apartment he'd rented for his last two months in Kentucky. Alice tried to do what she could to make it a home but it was difficult but it distracted her from apologizing to Tim for her inappropriate behavior.

"I can't wait to have a proper kitchen," she smiled as Raylan entered the kitchen after his long work day.

"I do appreciate you trying to doll up this particular platypus," he kissed her cheek and scooped up the baby from the pack and play. "We should talk, Alice."

"I don't like that tone." Lowering the flame on the stove she sat at the tiny table.

"Ava's been arrested." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion. "For the murder."

"What did you do?" She shouted, pushing herself away from the table. "Raylan, you were supposed to use that to dig not arrest her!" Alice was shaking with fear and immense guilt. "You promised me and now we're in danger again."

Raylan had his hands up and let her rant before examining the situation. "I didn't do anything. She got spooked, realized the risk she took by telling you and when she went to dump the body in those deep mines Tom Bergen found her. It wasn't me and this isn't your fault."

Dropping defeated back into her chair Alice began to cry. Ava, poor foolish Ava. "Bergen, your friend the State Trooper?"

"That's the one. He's a good cop. He won't budge, Alice and I can't ask that of him, you know that."

She did and she nodded. "Raylan we can't just let her rot in there."

"I have an idea." He sighed and glanced back at the baby he had put back down before they started the tense conversation. "I can get the ADA to offer her a deal if she testifies against Boyd."

"She'll never." Alice said sadly. "For some reason she loves him."

"People say the same about you, for some reason…"

"Yeah and I don't see myself doing that to you, at least before I didn't but with Belle it's different."

"They don't have a secret baby do they?" He asked with a chuckle to hopefully lighten the mood but it had no effect. "Well, it's in her hands now."

"Yeah," Alice groaned. "It was self defense, Raylan."

"Then they should have called the cops."

Pulling a face she tilted her head to the side and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we both know they wouldn't have treated her properly. She's a Crowder, it was a death sentence."

Raylan did feel for Ava but he didn't agree with Alice in the slightest. "If the evidence said self-defense she'd be found innocent or not even charged. The system worked when she killed Bowman."

"Her first murder, yeah, but that was before she started dating Boyd." They sat in silence before she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "We did the same thing, Raylan. I could be her right now, I could be in jail for murder."

That fact wasn't far from his mind. Raylan was sure Boyd was on the warpath now he knew he would be if it was Alice. "But it's not and it won't be."

"Yeah, sure. Once Boyd finds out you're pressing Ava, cause he will, you don't think that'll be his first move? You said he hinted at knowing, what if it's not a bluff or something?"

Raylan huffed, annoyed, and shifted in his seat. "Rumors, hearsay. Even Tim said there's no actual proof."

"Tell me you love me," she said with a cold, stone expression. "Say it, tell me so I know I'm doing this for the right goddamn reason."

Turning back to her he reached across the table. "I love you, Alice, I love our daughter and I'm taking you both out of Kentucky. We're doing this for her and each other."

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised it too you so long." Ava said with a dark scowl. "Me and Boyd figured you'd be the first one to gloat."<p>

Raylan didn't smirk or smile at her like the other suspects or convicts he visited in county jail. He shrugged and say across the table from her. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Guess I should be saying the same? You told me I was better than both Crowders, this must be a pretty big disappointment."

"I can get you out," he said nonchalantly. "I'll only be disappointed if you turn me down."

Ava chuckled, "You're not used to women turning you down."

"I'm not playing games Ava."

"What do you want? Want me to plea out or make a deal?"

"I want to let you out in exchange for your testimony against Boyd, Johnny and the whole crew of misfits he has working for him."

Pounding her fist on the table Ava called out to the guard. "We're done here," she turned to Raylan and sneered. "What good is freedom if I'm alone or dead?"


	41. Chapter 41

**I want to thank you all for sticking around! I was not planning for this to go so far but since I have readers, it did. Thanks for your patience while I write this on the fly! Xoxo**

* * *

><p>"I think I just cheated on Raylan." Alice joked as soon as Ava joined her at the table. The visiting area was crowded and the search was awkward and uncomfortable. "I really thought it was going to involve a cavity search but thankfully that scary huge female guard just wanted to me shake out my bra."<p>

"So you couldn't sneak in that file for me to work through the bars?" The woman was in surprisingly good spirits and it thrilled Alice. "Thank you for coming, Ally. All I get is Boyd and he's so obsessed with getting me out it's all he talks about. I can't handle it."

"Why? That's all I'd want to talk about."

Her shoulders dropped and Ava shook her head. "I'm not getting out of here; it's just a cruel tease."

"Ava, you can get out."

"And then I'll be dead in a week."

"Witness protection can keep you safe. Raylan has this all figured out. We're leaving in a few weeks. Please don't let it run out. Once he' transferred, the deal is off the table."

Ava smiled dreamily. "You and your family are runnin' off to live the good life, huh? You better enjoy that Alice."

"Don't make me feel like that. You could too. Say goodbye to Kentucky and this shit. No one will know you, you'll meet a man and it'll be wonderful."

She shook her head. "Don't you get it? I love Boyd, I don't want to pretend to be anyone else, I want to be me and be with him."

"Why did you go back?" Alice said quietly. "Why did you try to move that body?"

"I thought I was gonna get caught."

"Yeah, shit good it did ya."

"You tell Raylan, I won't do it. He'll listen to you and I don't think I can say it again. Turning on my own man," she mused. "I thought about it, I have been since he came, when I'm scared, but Alice I can't do it."

* * *

><p>"Did you sign the lease?" Alice asked as she paced the mini kitchen with the baby in her arms. "I don't want to have to overnight them and the agent needs the originals."<p>

"Huh?" He looked over the file at her. "For the house? In Georgia? Yeah, I did." Shuffling the papers around he came across the signature page for the lease agreement. "Here."

"I wish I could be excited." She pouted, her hand patting the baby's diapered bottom. "It feels wrong to leave her here. The house is beautiful, this is what I wanted but not like this."

Dropping his hands on the table Raylan glared at her. "You think this doesn't bother me? You could try, Alice. I'm doing this for you, for the baby. That house," be gestured to the paperwork, "This is for you so please don't complain."

"Complain?" She scoffed. "You're kidding me right? Delroy was an asshole and I believe that he attacked her. So yeah, she didn't call the cops is that worth life in prison?"

Switching to Marshal mode he shook his head and began gathering the papers into an orderly pile. "She broke the law, she got caught. I'm trying to help her Alice but if she wants to rot in there for him my hands are tied."

"Why can't you see that she is me? What I did was exactly what she did!"

"No, it wasn't." He growled. "That man was about to kill us, Alice. Delroy is an asshole but he's no killer. Him throwing some punches and what the asshole almost did to us, those are two different things."

He was grasping, desperate to separate Alice and Ava as far as he possibly could. "It's different now, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Us, since I killed that man you don't feel the same. You're trying, I can see it but I'm not innocent little Alice Abbott anymore."

Raylan laughed ominously. "You will always be innocent naive Alice Abbott. You're standing here shouting at me over Ava Crowder, still seeing the best in everyone."

"Even you," she said sadly.

"The only thing that's changed is me." He admitted. "Truly my father's son now, lying to the police, breaking the law. I didn't want to believe I did for you, that my own code was so weak but," he paused and shook his head. "I will try Ava one more time."

"She doesn't want you to," Alice admitted.

"I don't give a shit."

* * *

><p>"Raylan!" Boyd hollered from the visitor entrance parking lot as he moved at a distance behind the Marshal. "This is one mighty coincidence. I guess you haven't heard."<p>

Pulling a face Raylan slowed and waited for Boyd to catch up. "I don't subscribe to Harlan Criminal Weekly so why don't you share the news with me?"

"I must keep poor company." He smiled, overjoyed by the latest development. "One of my associates was arrested last night, he confessed to the murder and to setting up Ava."

Raylan stopped and turned on his heel to face Boyd. "Bullshit."

"Oh no sir. He confessed, it stands as he has the murder weapon and admitted to forcing her to move the body for him. Ava can't leave Kentucky, but it looks like I might be bringing her home today. Funny, ain't it?"

It has been less than a week since he had been there last and suddenly Boyd had it wrapped nicely. "We both know Ava killed Delroy."

"I know that is not true. Why hasn't she even made a statement? Because she's innocent. You're just lucky I couldn't blame you for her arrest." He kept waking while Raylan stayed behind. "Go on now, Raylan. Take your little ladies away," he raised he hands and turned back to look at him. "It ends here if you just walk away."


End file.
